We Got Married Season 5
by sasunaru's anatomy
Summary: [Fanfiction] Reality Show 'We Got Married Season 5' I Pairing : T.O.P BigBang & Han Chello (OC) I Multi-chapter I Rate : R I Genre : Romance/Drama I Disclaimer : All cast from my imagination & Inspired of WGM & Romantic Idol I Summary : We Got Married Season 5 akan kembali tayang dengan menghadirkan pasangan pengantin virtual dari salah satu member boyband korea terdaebak 'BIGBANG'
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**[FANFIC] We Got Married Season 5 "T.O.P"**

**Chapter 1**

We Got Married Season 5

Author : Uisaokke

Cast : All Big Bag member (T.O.P, G-dragon, Taeyang, Daesung, Seungri) , All YG Family, JYJ, Queen of Asia (Fictional : Ella Chen, Radha Khan, Han Gyeri, Uzumaki Naru, Gie), lead female : You as Han Chello (best actress).

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Not mine but my imagination… inspired of WGM & Romantic Idol ^_^

A/N : silakan membaca… mohon kritik dan sarannya ^_^

Twitter : uisaokke

~Chapter 1~

Introduction : The Selection of Married Couple for WGM season 5

PD We got married mendatangi YG entertainment untuk mengadakan audisi untuk pemilihan pasangan mempelai pria untuk We got married season 5. PD we got married mendatangi presiden YG untuk meminta nama-nama idol pria dari YG yang akan menjadi kandidat mempelai pria dalam acara we got married season 5.

"Presiden YG-ssi, apakah anda sudah memutuskan siapa saja nama-nama idol pria dari YG yang akan menjadi salah satu kandidat mempelai pria untuk acara WGM?"

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau salah satu member dari big bang? Kau bisa langsung menginterview mereka jika kau mau?"

"Big Bang… wah ini suatu keberuntungan untuk WGM jika salah satu kandidat mempelai prianya dari mereka. Baiklah, kami akan segera mewawancarai mereka."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku hanya ingin tahu siapakah calon mempelai wanitanya?"

"Oh, mempelai wanitanya masih dalam penyeleksian, masih belum pasti tapi kalau kami mendapatkan persetujuan dari salah satu member Big Bang, tentunya mempelai wanitanya juga akan kami sesuaikan dengan mereka. Anda tahu kan maksud saya? Yang jelas WGM season 5 akan sangat luar biasa karena kami tidak sembarangan dalam memilih pasangan kali ini."

"Hem, baiklah. Mereka ada di lantai 4 sedang latihan."

"Terima kasih, Presiden YG-ssi."

~o~

PD WGM pun menuju lantai 4 gedung YG entertainment dan dengan sangat mudah ia menemukan para member Big Bang yang sedang beristirahat sehabis latihan. G – Dragon, Seungri, Taeyang, Daesung dan T.O.P sedang duduk di sofa sambil menikmati hidangan makan siang mereka.

"Wah, ada apa ini?" tanya Daesung

"Hallo, kami adalah kru We got married MBC dan aku adalah PD WGM."

Mereka berlima pun segera berdiri dan memberikan salam kepada PD WGM, "Oh, Annyeong haseyo."

"Maaf, memangnya ada apa ya kalian datang kesini?" Tanya seungri

"Kami sudah bertemu dengan presiden YG-ssi, ia mengizinkan kami untuk melakukan interview penyeleksian kandidat calon mempelai pria untuk WGM season 5 kepada kalian."

"Tunggu sebentar, jadi kami akan ikut serta dalam reality show WGM?"

"Wah, daebak…."

"Kami akan memilih salah satu diantara kalian untuk menjadi salah satu kandidat mempelai pria WGM season 5. Apakah salah satu dari kalian bersedia untuk ikut serta?"

Mereka berlima terlihat antusias namun hanya T.O.P yang sedikit pemalu mengakuinya. Dimulailah interview penyeleksian mempelai pria WGM season 5.

"Baiklah kami akan mulai interviewnya, pertama kami akan menanyakan tipe wanita ideal kalian untuk dijadikan sebagai istri? Dimulai dari GD-ssi kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Seungri-ssi, Taeyang-ssi, Daesung-ssi dan T.O.P-ssi?"

Mereka mulai terlihat serius memikirkan tipe wanita ideal mereka, dimulai dengan GD yang mengatakan, "Aku suka wanita yang imut, kulitnya putih bermata besar dan rambutnya pendek."

Seungri menyukai wanita yang sexy, cantik, rambutnya panjang, tingginya tidak melebihi tinggi seungri sendiri.

Taeyang menyukai wanita yang cantik, tomboy tapi ada sisi feminimnya, kuat dan memiliki mata yang indah.

Daesung menyukai wanita yang sexy dan humoris dan melihatnya apa adanya.

Terakhir T.O.P, ia mengatakan "Wanita yang terlihat cantik, sexy dan lucu disaat bersamaan, pengertian, baik hati, pintar memasak serta yang paling penting bagiku sexy."

Pertanyaan kedua dari PD WGM, " Siapakah artis wanita baik dari korea maupun dari luar negeri yang masuk kriteria wanita ideal kalian dan ingin kalian jadikan istri?"

GD mengatakan, "Kalau aku boleh memilih aku menginginkan Sandara noona, hahaha"

Seungri,"Hmmm,aku ingin Hyuna- 4minute"

Taeyang, "aku suka Amber-F(x) mungkin~~~."

Daesung," Hyori noona, hahahahaha…."

T.O.P, " Kalau aku mengatakan ini mungkin jaejoong hyung akan marah pada ku, wanita impian ku semua ada di Queen of Asia members. Diantara Gie dan Han Gyeri."

Saat T.O.P mengatakan member Queen of Asia, semua member Big Bang pun mengatakan hal yang sama mereka menginginkan salah satu diantara member Queen of Asia yang akan menjadi istrinya.

Setelah itu PD WGM menanyakan pendapat mereka siapakah diantara kalian yang pantas untuk menjadi kandidat mempelai pria WGM season 5.

Mereka pun saling melirik ke masing-masing member Big Bang, akhirnya mereka tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantara mereka. PD WGM pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri interview dan akan memberi kabar selanjutnya kepada mereka.

~o~

PD WGM pun pergi ke bandara seoul untuk berangkat ke USA, untuk melakukan interview dengan salah satu kandidat resmi mempelai wanita yang akan menjadi pasangan salah satu member Big Bang untuk WGM season 5.

Setelah hampir 10 jam melakukan perjalanan yang panjang akhirnya PD dan kru WGM datang ke USA, mereka akan bertemu dengan kandidat resmi mempelai wanita WGM season 5 di hotel W.J. Marriot dekat dengan Kodak studio film, tempat dimana Acara Penganugerahan Insan perfilman dunia "Oscar" diadakan. Kebetulan sekali, mereka datang saat acara tersebut berlangsung.

Sambil menunggu, PD dan kru WGM menonton siaran langsung Oscar di restoran hotel. Mereka sangat antusias saat salah satu penghargaan bagi artis pendatang baru diumumkan pemenangnya. Mereka sangat senang sekali karena pemenang Oscar artis pendatang baru ternyata merupakan kandidat resmi mempelai wanita WGM season 5.

Akhirnya sekian lama menunggu, datanglah seorang wanita cantik dan anggun serta sexy mengenakan gaun berwarna krem datang menghampiri PD dan kru WGM.

"Hallo, maaf kalian harus menungguku begitu lama."

"Oh, Hallo. Tidak apa-apa kok, selamat ya sudah mendapatkan piala Oscar, ini merupakan sejarah bagi korea karena artis keturunan korea mendapatkan piala Oscar."

" Gamsahamnida…"

Keadaan menjadi sunyi sejenak, pesanan makanan yang telah dipesan pun telah tiba. PD dan kru WGM pun bersama dengan kandidat mempelai wanita mulai makan malam bersama.

"Owh, iya masalah kontrak variety show we got married aku sudah membaca dan mempelajarinya. Walaupun aku tidak tahu secara jelas tentang acara ini, tapi sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk ikut acara ini."

"Benarkah? Wah, kami sangat berterimakasih dan terhormat sekali artis dunia seperti anda mau bergabung dalam acara ini."

"Ah, PD-nim… anda jangan terlalu memuji ku… aku masih belum sehebat itu kok."

"Selain cantik dan pintar berakting ternyata anda sangat rendah hati ya."

"Gamsahamnida~, owh iya acara ini tentang kehidupan pernikahan kan? Kalau begitu apakah sudah ada calon pasangan ku?"

"Kami sudah menyeleksi hampir semua idol dan actor di korea untuk menjadi pasangan anda, dan setelah mempertimbangkan dengan matang kami akan memasangkan anda dengan idol korea, salah satu boyband korea yang terkenal."

"Benarkah? Wah, aku sungguh beruntung memiliki pasangan seorang boyband, kalau boleh tahu siapa ya?"

"Hem, kami belum memutuskan siapa diantara mereka yang akan menjadi pasangan anda, bagaimana kalau anda yang memilihnya langsung? Tapi, seperti rule di WGM setiap pasangan tidak diperkenankan saling mengetahui, jadi kami akan memberikan sedikit game untuk anda memilihnya."

"Aigoo, ternyata WGM penuh kemisteriusan ya…baiklah apa gamenya?"

"Kalau begitu kami akan mulai shooting untuk dokumentasi WGM season 5, boleh kan?"

"Baiklah."

Kru pun segera mempersiapkan kamera untuk shooting, setelah perlengkapan shooting telah siap mulailah kamera standby. PD-nim mengatakan kepada kandidat calon mempelai wanita untuk memperkenalkan diri dan game pemilihan calon pasangan pria WGM season 5 akan dimulai.

"1, 2, 3 WGM Season 5 Camera rolling action~"

"Ahnyeonghasemnika, joenneun XXXXX imnida. Manaseo bangapsemnida~~. Aku seorang aktris dan sekarang aku akan menikah di 'We got married' season 5."

PD-nim bertanya, "Sebelum kita memulai untuk game pemilihan calon pasangan pria, kami ingin bertanya apa pendapat mu tentang sebuah pernikahan."

"Bagi ku pernikahan itu adalah sebuah kehidupan yang baru bersama dengan seseorang yang akan menemani ku dan menyayangiku selalu."

"Bagaimana tipe calon suami mu?"

"Yang penting dia baik, perhatian, tinggi dan lucu. Aku suka seseorang yang apa adanya dan jujur itu harus!"

"Siapakan pria idaman mu?"

"Prince William."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia memenuhi kriteria pria idaman yang ingin ku jadikan sebagai suami. Walaupun dia sudah menikah, aku semakin menyukainya karena dia suami yang baik. Aku mengharapkan suami ku nanti juga akan menjadi suami yang terbaik."

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai game pemilihan calon pasangan pria anda di WGM season 5. Jadi begini permainannya, disini ada lima amplop yang didalamnya terdapat foto calon suami mu. Pilihlah salah satu diantara lima amplop ini!"

PD WGM mengeluarkan amplop misi yang sering kita lihat di WGM dan meletakkannya di meja, dengan hati-hati dan antusias kandidat mempelai wanita pun memilih salah satu amplop dan menyerahkannya ke PD WGM. Tanpa memberitahukan mempelai wanita, PD WGM membuka amplop dan mengambil foto yang ada didalamnya dan memperlihatkannya ke kamera… jjajang~~~ foto tersebut memperlihatkan member Big bang Top

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2 : First Meet

**We Got Married Season 5 **

**(Chapter 2)**

Author : Uisaokke / Sasunaru's anatomy

Cast :

All Big Bag member (**T.O.P**, G-Dragon, Taeyang, Daesung, Seungri)

All YG Family

JYJ (Jaejoong, Yoochun & Junsu)

Queen of Asia (Fictional/OC : Ella Chen, Radha Khan, Han Gyeri, Uzumaki Naru, Gie)

Lead female : You as Han Chello (Fictional /OC : Best actress in the world).

Pairing : T.O.P & Chello

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : Not mine but my imagination… Inspired of WGM & Romantic Idol ^_^

A/N : Terima kasih kepada semua reader yang bersedia membaca fanfic aku. Silakan membaca fanfic saya dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^

Chapter 2

"First Meeting"

Dua minggu kemudian setelah pertemuan PD WGM dengan calon pasangan pengantin WGM season 5 berlangsung, PD WGM telah memutuskan untuk memulai shooting pertama WGM season 5 pada minggu depan oleh karena itu, ia mengirimkan sebuah amplop misi berisi Love letter atau bisa dibilang sebagai wedding invitation kepada calon pasangan pengantin WGM season 5.

Wedding invitation pertama kali diserahkan kepada mempelai pria yaitu T.O.P. Kru WGM datang secara tiba-tiba setelah Big bang tampil di Music Bank, kru We got married menghampiri Big bang lebih tepatnya T.O.P. Mereka memberikan sebuah amplop misi "We got married season 5" kepada T.O.P.

_Mission card : Hallo, Groom's T.O.P_

_Congratulation for your wedding_

_Next week is your wedding ceremony_

_Prepare yourself to meet your Bride in Lotte World at 7 p.m_

_P.S : Your Bride is amazing women in the world_

Setelah membaca card mission WGM season 5, Wajah T.O.P berubah antara senang, kaget dan khawatir. Semua member Big Bang pun turut senang karena T.O.P akhirnya yang terpilih menjadi mempelai pria di WGM season 5 dan juga kecewa karena mereka tidak terpilih.

"Ottokke? Aku menikah?" kata T.O.P tidak percaya

"Selamat ya hyung. Semoga pernikahan kalian langgeng. Aku iri sekali…" Ucap seluruh member BIG BANG

Setelah itu secara resmi website WGM – MBC mengumumkan bahwa T.O.P merupakan pasangan pria pertama untuk WGM season 5 dan pasangannya masih dirahasiakan. Semua orang yang mengetahui T.O.P mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan virtualnya dan penasaran dengan calon mempelai wanita. Mereka semua berspekulasi tentang calon mempelai wanita T.O.P.

~o~

Akhirnya wedding ceremony T.O.P dengan calon mempelai wanita misterius ini akan segera berlangsung, seorang wanita cantik berkaca mata hitam mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans keluar dari International Airport of Incheon dan ia sudah dijemput oleh team kru WGM yang langsung memberikan mission card kepadanya.

"Ahnyeonghasemnika, lama tidak berjumpa~"

"Ini mission card"

_Mission card : Hallo, Bride's XXXX_

_Congratulation for your wedding_

_Next week is your wedding ceremony_

_Prepare yourself to meet your Bride in Lotte World at 7 p.m_

_P.S : Your Groom is amazing man in the world_

Calon mempelai wanita membuka amplop dan membaca isi dari mission card tersebut dan wajahnya pun tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Hari ini adalah pesta pernikahan ku, berarti malam ini? Oh My God berarti waktu ku sangat sedikit untuk siap-siap. Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti malam." jawab calon mempelai wanita dan ia pun bergegas menuju mobilnya.

~o~

Tepat jam 7 malam di Lotte World, kru dan PD WGM telah menunggu kedua pasangan ini namun belum ada satupun diantara mereka yang datang. Tiba-tiba asisten PD mendapatkan telepon dari T.O.P kalau dia akan terlambat karena masih ada acara yang harus dia datangi, mungkin akan terlambat 30 menit untuk sampai ke lokasi shooting. Setelah 15 menit menunggu, akhirnya mempelai wanita yang datang terlebih dahulu. Ia memakai topi hewan fox berwarna pink dengan blazer kuning, hot pants berwarna pink dan memakai sepatu berwarna kuning dengan membawa tas ransel fox berwarna pink. Semua kru WGM termasuk PD terpaku melihat penampilan mempelai wanita yang sangat cantik dan cute.

"Ahnnyeonghaseyo, mianheyo aku terlambat dari waktu pertemuan. Apa pasangan ku telah datang?" Tanya mempelai wanita

"Gwenchanayo~, mempelai pria mungkin akan terlambat 30 menit karena masih ada schedule yang harus ia selesaikan. Mohon maaf sekali anda harus menunggu." jawab PD

"Owh, kupikir ia sengaja terlambat karena ingin melarikan diri dari ku." jawab mempelai wanita dengan nada kecewa dan ekspresi wajah yang sedih.

PD WGM merasa tidak enak dan terus meminta maaf kepada mempelai wanita tersebut namun kemudian wajah sang mempelai wanita berubah cerah dan berkata,

"hehehe aku hanya bercanda… baiklah aku akan menunggunya, sambil menunggu apakah aku boleh melihat-lihat Lotte World? Aku sama sekali belum pernah datang kesini."

"Tentu saja boleh, selama anda melihat-lihat kami akan memulai shooting, tidak apa-apakan? Selama shooting berlangsung bersikap seperti biasa saja anggap kami tidak ada." kata PD

"Baiklah."

"Anda belum pernah datang kesini sebelumnya?" tanya PD

"Iya, aku belum pernah kesini soalnya aku dibesarkan di jeju, setelah Sekolah ku selesai, aku langsung melanjutkan kuliah di Beijing, Cina dan setelah itu menetap di USA. Setiap pulang ke korea aku selalu pergi ke jeju tidak pernah ke seoul." Jawab mempelai wanita.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu sekarang, akan bertemu dengan suami mu?" Tanya PD

"Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara senang dan cemas, mungkin terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan aku jadi mengkhawatirkan segalanya. Perasaan ini melebihi rasa tegang ku ketika menerima piala Oscar. Di card mission tertulis suami ku seorang pria yang menakjubkan di dunia, benarkah? Perasaan ku, ia pasti seseorang yang sangat hebat… sayangnya ia sedang sibuk hari ini…"

"Apa kau kecewa belum bisa bertemu dengan suami mu karena ia terlambat?" Tanya PD lagi.

"Hmm, perasaan kecewa itu pasti ada hanya sedikit tapi aku tidak ingin memulai hubungan ini dengan perasaan yang kurang enak. Aku akan menunggunya." Jawab sang mempelai wanita dengan nada sedikit kecewa namun ia menepis kekecewaan tersebut dengan senyumannya yang manis.

Tanpa ia sadari, sejak kedatangnya sampai melihat-lihat kesekeliling Lotte World, musik big bang mengalun di seluruh ruangan di Lotte World dari Alive, Monster, Fantastic baby, Bad Boy, Haru-haru, Blue dan yang terakhir Turn it Up pun mengalun tepat saat T.O.P datang.

T.O.P membungkukkan badan memberi hormat pada seluruh kru WGM dan matanya terus tertuju pada seorang wanita berpakai kuning, hot pants pink dan T. fox pink yang sedang memperhatikan Merry go round. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia menghampiri wanita itu yang terlihat sedang menikmati musik Turn it up sambil melihat gerlap-gerlip cahaya lampu Merry go round. Degup jantung T.O.P begitu keras namun langkahnya semakin cepat untuk melihat sang istri virtualnya.

T.O.P berdiri disamping wanita misterius itu, namun ia belum bisa mengenalinya karena tertutup T. fox warna pink. Wanita itu pun akhirnya menyadari seseorang telah berada disampingnya, melihatnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Wanita itu pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah T.O.P yang berada disampingnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua bertemu pandang, keduanya terpaku sejenak. T.O.P masih belum bisa mengenalinya namun rasanya ia tahu siapa wanita yang ada disampingnya. Akhirnya, wanita itu pun buka suara.

"Annyeonghasemnikka, jeoneun Han Chello imnida. mannaseo bangapsemnida" ucap wanita cantik itu.

Setelah mendengar nama Han Chello, T.O.P melebarkan matanya dan tanpa ia sadari ia mengatakan, "Tidak mungkin." Dengan mulut ternganga

"Mianhaeyo, kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Oh, Mianhaeyo, ahh…. Annyeonghaseyo jeo…jeoneun T.O.P imnida. Cheongmalheyo, anda Han Chello-ssi? Best upcoming artist in the world? Adiknya Han Gyeri Queen of Asia?" Tanya T.O.P tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku Han Chello, Best upcoming artist in the world dan adiknya Han Gyeri Queen of Asia. Salam kenal, T.O.P-ssi."

**Interview**

PD : " Bagaimana kesan pertama mu bertemu dengan suami/istri virtual mu?"

T.O.P : hening sejenak "Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa istri ku adalah Han Chello, aku juga tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah dengannya. Ini terlalu sempurna untuk ku."

CHELLO : "Lucu… ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak menyangka bahwa aku yang akan menjadi istrinya. Ia melebihi apa yang aku harapkan. Terima kasih ^^…"

PD : "Apa kalian menyukai pasangan kalian?"

T.O.P : "Haruskah aku perjelas bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakannya secara tersirat. Ya, sangat menyukainya." jawab T.O.P tersipu malu

CHELLO : Just smile dan mengganggukkan kepalanya yang menandakan kalau ia juga menyukainya.

**Ending Interview**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terima kasih sudah membaca, ditunggu review/commentnya ya v(^_^)v


	3. Chapter 3 : First Date

We Got Married Season 5

(Chapter 3)

Author : Uisaokke / Sasunaru's anatomy

Cast :

All Big Bang member (**T.O.P**, G-Dragon, Taeyang, Daesung, Seungri)

All YG Family

JYJ (Jaejoong, Yoochun & Junsu)

Queen of Asia (Fictional/OC : Ella Chen, Radha Khan, Han Gyeri, Uzumaki Naru, Gie)

Lead female : You as Han Chello (Fictional /OC : Best actress in the world).

Pairing : T.O.P & Chello

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : Not mine but my imagination… Inspired of WGM & Romantic Idol ^_^

Terima kasih kepada semua reader yang bersedia membaca fanfic aku. Silakan membaca fanfic saya dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^_^

Chapter 3

"**First Date"**

Suasana kecanggungan terjadi diantara mereka selama beberapa detik, mereka berdua terpaku berdiri berdampingan di depan wahana permainan merry go round. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan dan saling menatap wajah masing-masing. T.O.P dan Chello terlihat tersipu malu dengan kejadian pertemuan pertama mereka. Tanpa T.O.P sadari ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya sambil berpangku tangan mengenggam erat jari jemari tangannya diatas pagar pembatas. PD WGM memberikan sinyal kepada T.O.P untuk memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya T.O.P memberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Han Chello-ssi, senang bertemu dengan mu." Kata T.O.P

"Aku juga senang bertemu dengan T.O.P-ssi. Kau bisa memanggilku Chello saja." Jawab Chello

"Baiklah, Han Chello-ssi maksudku Chello-ssi. Aku minta maaf karena terlambat sehingga membuat chello-ssi menunggu lama." Ucap T.O.P

"Tidak apa-apa kok, T.O.P-ssi kan terlambat juga karena ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Aku bisa memakluminya."

"Aku boleh bertanya pada Chello-ssi?"

"Tentu saja boleh T.O.P-ssi. Kau boleh menanyakan apapun kepada ku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa ikut dalam WGM? Kau kan sedang berada di luar negeri,"

"Mereka menghubungi aku sebulan yang lalu, kebetulan sekali aku ingin kembali ke korea karena sudah lama tidak pulang ke korea. T.O.P-ssi sendiri, Bagaimana kau bisa ikut WGM?"

"Sama dengan Chello-ssi mereka menghubungiku juga."

Suasana hening kembali karena T.O.P sedang berpikir mencari-cari pertanyaan apa yang selanjutnya ia katakan kepada chello. T.O.P pun melihat Merry go round dan tiba-tiba terbersit untuk mengajak chello memainkannya bersama.

"Chello-ssi, apakah kau mau main Merry go round?"

Chello pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyetujuinya. T.O.P mengajak Chello bermain wahana Merry Go round bersama. T.O.P mengendarai kuda berwarna putih dan Chello mengendarai kuda berwarna coklat yang saling berdampingan.

"T.O.P-ssi, kau seperti pangeran berkuda putih."

"Oh,benarkah?"

"Iya, karena kau mengendarai kuda putih mainan itu dan kau terlihat seperti pangeran."

"Apa Chello-ssi menyukainya? Maksud ku kuda putih ini."

"Aku menyukai pangeran yang berkuda putih seperti T.O.P-ssi."

T.O.P pun tersipu malu sambil memegang tiang kuda putih mainan itu sedangkan Chello terus memperhatikan T.O.P dan berkata pelan, "Lucu…Cute…Kiyou…"

Sedangkan T.O.P berbisik "Cantik. Sangat cantik"

Kemudian T.O.P teringat saat ia menonton acara penghargaan oscar seminggu yang lalu dirumahnya. Ia pun berkata,

"Oh iya selamat Chello-ssi telah mendapatkan piala oscar… kau sangat hebat dan menakjubkan benar apa yang dikatakan di mission card aku memiliki amazing wife in the world. Aku beruntung~"

"Gamsahamnida, T.O.P-ssi. Kau juga amazing husband in the world… Big Bang is the amazing boyband in the world."

"Kau mengetahui tentang Big Bang?" Tanya T.O.P heran

"Tentu saja aku tahu tentang Big Bang walaupun aku tinggal jauh dari korea sebelumnya aku cukup up to date untuk perkembangan music dan entertainment di korea. Salah satu Boyband korea yang ku sukai adalah Big Bang."

"Benarkah?"

"Yup"

"Apakah sebelumnya Chello-ssi sudah tahu aku adalah suami virtual mu?"

"Aku baru mengetahui bahwa T.O.P-ssi suamiku pada hari ini karena mereka sama sekali tidak mau memberitahukan ku. Memangnya kenapa T.O.P-ssi?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, apakah Chello-ssi mengetahui siapa saja member Big Bang?"

"Tentu saja T.O.P-ssi, G-dragon-ssi, Daesung-ssi, Taeyang-ssi dan Seungri-ssi, benarkan?"

"Wah, daebak… lalu menurut Chello-ssi siapa diantara kami yang paling Chello-ssi sukai?"

"Hmm, menurut T.O.P-ssi siapa?"

"Kenapa Cello-ssi bertanya kembali? Aku berharap kau hanya menyukaiku seorang."

"Neomu Cute~~~, tentu saja aku sangat menyukaimu, T.O.P-ssi."

Merry Go Round pun berhenti berputar, mereka turun dari arena permainan Merry Go Round. Setelah itu Chello mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya yaitu sebuah T. fox berwarna krem dan memberikannya kepada T.O.P, sambil berkata "Aku tidak tahu apa T.O.P-ssi menyukainya atau tidak tapi aku berharap T.O.P-ssi mau menerima hadiah ini."

T.O.P hanya tersenyum melihat hadiah T. fox yang diberikan oleh chello lalu ia memakai T. fox tersebut. Chello yang memperhatikan T.O.P memakai T. fox membantunya memakaikannya dan merapikannya, "Cute~~~" kata Chello.

"Kalau Chello-ssi tidak keberatan bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama?"

"Wah, boleh."

Mereka pun berfoto bersama, setelah itu mereka bermain Viking bersama dan tidak lupa berfoto bersama. Setelah sekian lama berkeliling Lotte World mereka berdua pun pergi menuju restaurant di daerah gangnam untuk makan malam. Mereka pergi dengan mengendarai mobil pribadi T.O.P berwarna hitam.

T.O.P begitu perhatian terhadap Chello, ia membuka pintu mobil untuk Chello dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman untuknya. Di mobil, suasana mulai terlihat canggung lagi, mereka terdiam beberapa saat sambil melirik satu sama lain bergantian. Akhirnya T.O.P memulai berbicara, "Chello-ssi, apa kau merasa nyaman dengan suhu di mobil ku? Kalau merasa kedinginan jangan sungkan untuk memberitahukan kepada ku."

"Gwenchana, suhunya sudah pas kok, T.O.P-ssi" Suasana kembali hening dan T.O.P pun mulai mengotak-atik MP3 player di mobilnya.

"Chello-ssi, tidak apa-apakan aku menyalakan mp3 player?"

"Iya, gwenchana T.O.P-ssi."

"Chello-ssi menyukai lagu apa? Biar aku carikan" sambil memegang remote control mencari lagu. Tanpa ia duga tangan Chello meraih remote tersebut dan berkata,

"T.O.P-ssi, bolehkan aku membantu mu? T.O.P-ssi sedang menyetir, bahaya kalau T.O.P-ssi mengendarai sambil mencari lagu dan mengotak-atik mp3 player. Aku suka semua jenis musik, bagaimana lagu-lagu Bigbang saja?"

"Oh, kalau begitu terserah Chello-ssi saja."

"T.O.P-ssi, gwenchana, rileks saja dengan ku. Kau pasti sibuk sekali ya hari ini, Apa T.O.P-ssi tidak lelah? Kalau T.O.P-ssi merasa lelah bisa gantian menyetirnya dengan ku?"

"Gwenchana, aku tidak lelah kok selama Chello-ssi berada disampingku, aku tidak akan pernah lelah."

"T.O.P-ssi bisa saja. Aku serius lho kalau kelelahan bilang saja ya!"

"Baiklah, terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkan aku, Chello-ssi."

Chello pun tersenyum dan suasana didalam mobil kembali hening dan hanya terdengar lantunan lagu dari mp3 player.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sampai restaurant yang mereka tuju. Restauran tersebut didekorasi seromantis mungkin hanya ada satu meja makan dan dua kursi berada ditengah ruangan. Mereka akan candle light dinner direstauran tersebut.

"Ini sudah cukup larut malam, tidak apa-apakan kalau kita makan malam sekarang, Chello-ssi?"

"Gwenchanayo. Aku sih baik-baik saja kok mau makan jam berapa pun. Kalau T.O.P-ssi bagaimana tidak apa-apa makan malam selarut ini?"

"Gwenchana, aku juga belum makan tadi."

"Kenapa tidak makan? Apa T.O.P-ssi sering terlambat makan? T.O.P-ssi, tidak boleh seperti itu, sesibuk apapun T.O.P-ssi harus tetap makan teratur karena ini demi kesehatan mu."

"Chello-ssi, baiklah mulai sekarang aku berjanji untuk makan teratur."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan berjanji sebagai istri akan selalu memperhatikan kesehatan T.O.P-ssi."

"Wah, aku baru pertama kali mendengar hal ini. Aku terharu, aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki istri seperti Chello-ssi."

Mereka pun memulai memesan makanan dan kemudian melanjutkan obrolan mereka sambil menunggu pesanan makanan diantar. "Chello-ssi, bagaimana kesan pertama mu bertemu dengan ku?"

"Hem, aku harus menjawab apa ya… kesan pertamaku tentang T.O.P-ssi, aku menyukai T.O.P-ssi dan aku juga senang mengetahui kalau kau yang menjadi suami ku. T.O.P-ssi juga cute."

"Aku boleh tahu, seperti apa tipe pria ideal yang Chello-ssi sukai?"

"Kriteria pria ideal yang aku sukai,ya…untuk masalah fisik aku tidak ada kriteria yang khusus tapi aku menyukai pria yang cute, baik, perhatian, jujur dan aku paling tidak suka pria yang merokok dan minuman beralkohol."

"Menurut Chello-ssi, apakah aku masuk kriteria tersebut?"

"Yup." Jawab Chello tersipu malu lalu ia memulai mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya kepada T.O.P-ssi,

"Lalu, seperti apa tipe wanita ideal yang T.O.P-ssi sukai?"

"Wanita yang terlihat cantik, sexy dan lucu disaat bersamaan, pengertian, baik hati, pintar memasak. Apa Chello-ssi bisa memasak?"

"T.O.P-ssi suka makanan apa? Nanti akan aku masakan. Spesialisasi masakan yang biasa ku buat adalah Chinese food, Western food dan sedikit makanan korea."

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka Chello-ssi pintar memasak begitu banyak jenis masakan. Kalau begitu aku ingin dimasakan makan yang paling sering kau buat, boleh tidak?"

"Baiklah nanti kalau kita bertemu lagi aku akan memasakan makanan untuk T.O.P-ssi. Semoga kau akan menyukai masakan ku nanti"

"Oh, iya Chello-ssi kelahiran tahun berapa?"

"Aku lahir tanggal 14 juli tahun 1989, kalau T.O.P-ssi kelahiran tahun berapa?"

"Aku lahir tanggal 4 November tahun 1987."

"Wah, berarti T.O.P-ssi lebih tua dari ku. Kalau diperbolehkan aku ingin memanggil T.O.P-ssi, Oppa supaya lebih sopan. Apa aku boleh memanggil mu, T.O.P oppa?"

"Hmm, boleh." Jawab T.O.P tersipu malu.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil mu, T.O.P oppa."

"Maaf bisakah sekali lagi Chello-ssi memanggilku."

"T.O.P oppa, apa kau menyukainya?"

T.O.P tersenyum mendengar Chello memanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa. Makanan pun telah datang, mereka berdua memulai makan malam. Diselang waktu makan mereka melanjutkan obrolan dan secara tidak diduga Chello memberikan suapan potongan daging steak pada T.O.P untuk ia cobai. T.O.P pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada Chello-ssi. Kecanggungan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu pun telah sirna dan mereka mulai saling mengakrabkan diri. Malam itu sangat indah dan menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua, canda dan tawa pun mulai terdengar diantara mereka. Inilah akhir kencan pertama T.O.P dan Chello.

**Interview**

PD : "Bagaimana kencan pertama candle light dinner kalian tadi di restaurant?"

T.O.P : "Menyenangkan dan kencan pertama kami ku rasa sukses. Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Kami juga semakin saling mengenal satu sama lain. Disamping kecantikan Chello-ssi yang dapat kukatakan sempurna ternyata banyak hal yang hebat mengenainya yang belum aku tahu. Ia sangat perhatian dan khawatir kepada ku. Contohnya saat di mobil, Chello-ssi sangat memperhatikan keselamatan dan kondisi ku tidak hanya itu saja, ia juga mengkhawatirkan soal kesehatanku."

Chello : "Aku sangat menyukainya baik kencan di Lotte World dan candle light dinner. Aku dan T.O.P oppa sangat bersenang-senang. Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini."

PD : "T.O.P-ssi, Bukankah kau punya panggilan baru? Bagaimana perasaan mu saat Chello-ssi memanggilmu dengan sebutan oppa."

T.O.P : "HAHA, kalian tahu. ya, aku tidak menyangkanya dan aku sangat menyukainya." T.O.P tersipu malu mengatakan hal tersebut.

PD : "Apakah kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan adanya kencan seperti ini?"

T.O.P : Aku merasa mulai mengenal Chello-ssi. Entah kenapa saat aku bersama dengannya rasa lelah ku hilang dan aku bisa tersenyum terus serasa kulit-kulit wajah ku ~~~"

Chello "Hem, yup dikit demi sedikit aku bisa mengenal T.O.P oppa namun aku belum sepenuhnya mengenal T.O.P oppa. waktu perkenalan kami masih banyak kan?"

**Ending interview**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terima kasih telah membaca & ditunggu ya review/commentnya ya (^_^)v


	4. Chapter 4 : Unpredictable Meeting

**We Got Married Season 5**

**(Chapter 4)**

Author : Uisaokke / Sasunaru's anatomy

Cast :

All Big Bag member (T.O.P, G-dragon, Taeyang, Daesung, Seungri)

All YG Family

JYJ

Queen of Asia (Fictional : Ella Chen, Radha Khan, Han Gyeri, Uzumaki Naru, Gie)

lead female : You as Han Chello (best actress).

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Not mine but my imagination… inspired of WGM & Romantic Idol ^_^

**Chapter 4**

**Unpredictable Meeting in Coffee Cojjee**

Sudah berjalan seminggu setelah penayangan we got married season 5 episode 1 pasangan Top dan Chello namun berita hangat tentang pernikahan virtual mereka masih menjadi top news pencarian no.1 di internet yang telah tersebar ke seantero Korea dan juga dunia. Begitu banyak respon baik atas pernikahan virtual mereka berdua dan juga rasa terkejut semua orang.

Karena berita ini sedang hangat-hangatnya, Top selalu diundang untuk menghadiri acara talk show untuk konfirmasi lebih lanjut tentang pernikahan virtualnya dengan Chell. Kebetulan sekali jadwal hari ini, Big Bang akan menjadi bintang tamu acara talk show terbaru di MBC yang akan di pandu oleh MC national "Yoo Jae Suk".

"Selamat malam kepada para pemirsa yang ada dirumah maupun di studio, kembali lagi bersama saya Yoo Jaesuk dalam acara talk show terbaru MBC YJ show~"

"Para pemirsa yang ada dirumah dan distudio, apa kabar semuanya? Hari ini perdana penayangan YJ show, kita kedatangan bintang tamu yang luar biasa sangat terkenal dan sedang naik daun, Mari kita panggilkan saja Big Bang."

Big Bang pun masuk ke stage talk show sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjabat tangan dengan MC, kemudian MC pun mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan. Suasana distudio mendadak menjadi riuh oleh tepuk tangan dan teriakan histeris para fans Big bang yaitu V.I.P

"Apa kabar Big Bang?"

"Baik."

"Lagi sibuk apa ini, Big Bang?"

"Kami sedang tour promo album baru Alive." jawab GD

"Wah, kalian pasti sibuk sekali ya terima kasih sekali kalian hadir di YJ Show pada hari ini. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Top-ssi seminggu yang lalu. Yaa~~~ Top, Bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan mu? berita ini sangat mengejutkan ku."

Suasana pun kembali menjadi riuh ketika MC mengangkat persoalan pernikahan virtual Top dan para member Big Bang yang lain pun jadi tersulut untuk menggoda hyungnya itu 'Top'.

"Oh, iya hyung… kami juga belum mengucapkan selamat secara official atas pernikahan mu dengan hyungsunnim." kata Seungri

Top semakin tersipu malu jika diungkit-ungkit masalah pernikahan virtualnya dengan Chello. Ia pun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya yang tersipu malu.

"Top, kau benar-benar beruntung. Bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengan Han Chello-ssi? Ayo lah ceritakan sedikit tentang kehidupan pernikahan mu dengan Han Chello-ssi! Apa kau tidak tahu berita tentang pernikahan mu menjadi berita paling dicari di internet?"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semua yang telah mengucapkan selamat dan dukungan atas pernikahan ku. Pernikahan ku masih seumur jagung dengan Chello-ssi, kami juga baru bertemu sekali. kami masih perlu banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal dan dekat satu sama lain. Aku hanya berharap kalian semua tetap mendukung pernikahan kami dan aku hanya ingin membuat kenangan yang indah bersamanya."

"Kalian baru bertemu sekali? benarkah? apa kalian tidak saling menghubungi satu sama lain setelah syuting?"

"Aku mungkin terlalu pengecut untuk memulai menghubunginya duluan. Aku ingin sekali menghubungi Chello-ssi tapi mungkin terlalu banyak pertimbangan diotak ku."

"Apakah Han Chello-ssi tipe orang yang sulit untuk didekati? sebelum kau jawab pertanyaan ku tadi, tolong jawab terlebih dahulu, apa Han Chello-ssi tipe wanita ideal mu?"

"Ya, Seperti yang ku katakan di WGM bahwa Chello-ssi melebihi dari tipe wanita ideal ku jujur aku katakan aku sangat menyukainya. Chello-ssi bukan tipe orang yang sulit untuk didekati, Chello-ssi sangat perhatian dan sangat easy going serta friendly kepada ku namun hanya saja aku begitu banyak berpikir dan mempertimbangkan sesuatu dalam mengambil tindakan."

Acara talkshow pun terus berlanjut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang seputar kesibukan Big Bang namun dibeberapa kesempatan baik MC maupun member Big Bang yang lain selalu menyinggung tentang Chello untuk menggoda Top.

Setelah acara talkshow selesai, Big Bang tidak memiliki schedule lagi. Para member Big Bang yang lain pun memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama namun Top tidak bisa ikut karena ia ada janji bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan Yoochun di Coffee shop milik Jaejoong yaitu Coffee Cojjee. Top pun pergi menuju Coffee Cojjee di daerah Gangnam dengan mobil pribadinya.

Setelah sampai di Coffee Cojjee, Top pun menuju lantai dua gedung tersebut dan menghampiri jaejoong yang sedang asik membaca buku sambil meminum kopi.

"Hai, Jaejoong hyung. Apa kabar?"

"Oh, kau rupanya Top, Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana kabar mu?"

"Baik. Oh, iya mana Yoochun?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang di jalan menuju kesini mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan sampai."

"Hyung, Aku dengar kalian akan menggarap album world wide ke – 2, bagaimana prosesnya?"

"Sedang dalam proses diskusi materi, mungkin dua bulan lagi kami akan mulai rekaman di US."

"Wow, hyung. kalian sangat hebat. aku iri sekali dengan kalian."

"Iri dengan kami? Yang benar saja, malah aku iri dengan Big Bang. Kalian sedang diatas puncak kejayaan. Karya kami hanya dihargai diluar negeri tidak seperti kalian dihargai diluar maupun di dalam negeri."

"Hyung, karya kalian selama ini sangat bagus. Hem, sulit merubah birokrasi yang ada sekarang tapi aku yakin kalian pasti bisa melaluinya."

"Tentu saja. sekarang aku, yoochun, junsu sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi kok. Ada baiknya juga berkarya di negeri orang."

Saat mereka sedang serius mengobrol tiba-tiba, Yoochun datang bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik sekali. Wanita itu tersenyum kepada Jaejoong dan juga Top. Top merasa sedang berhalusinasi dan terhipnotis melihat wanita tersebut, ia merasa mengenal wanita itu. Tanpa ia sadari, Yoochun menepuk pundak Top dan berkata,

"Hai, Bro. Apa kabar?"

"Oh… hah.. Baik." jawab Top

"Top, kau ini kenapa sih seperti melihat hantu saja? jangan panik gitu dong!" kata Jaejoong

"Owh, aku tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Top lagi dengan nada salah tingkah

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan kalian lagi kan? kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, kan?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Top dan teman wanita Yoochun yang tenyata adalah Chello.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Top oppa. Apa kabar? lama tidak berjumpa." sapa Chello.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Chello-ssi. Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? Kalian saling mengenal?" kata Top

"Tentu saja kami saling mengenal. Silakan duduk, Chello!" Jawab Jaejoong dan mempersilakan Chello duduk

"Thank you, Jaejoong oppa." kata Chello

"You're welcome." kata Jaejoong

Yoochun yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang lain dari biasanya yaitu Top mulai berusaha untuk menggoda Top, "Kau masih bingung ya, Top? hey, bumi memanggil Top! bumi memanggil Top!" kata Yoochun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Top yang dari tadi selalu memandang Chello

"Ya~ Yoochun aku masih sadar tau. hentikan perbuatan konyol mu itu. malukan dilihat oleh Chello-ssi!" jawab Top sambil memegang tangan Yoochun yang telah mengganggu penglihatannya.

"Ya ampun seumur-umur aku kenal dengan Top, baru pertama kali ia terlihat malu seperti ini dihadapan seorang wanita." kata Yoochun dengan nada tidak percaya dan sedikit bercanda.

"Sudahlah, Yoochun oppa. jangan menggoda Top oppa lagi !" bela Chello.

"Aduh, baru juga bertemu beberapa kali. kau sudah membelanya, Chello. Baiklah aku tidak akan menggodanya lagi." jawab Yoochun.

"Top oppa, Aku dan JYJ oppadeul sudah lama saling mengenal dan mereka adalah guardian angels ku di korea."

"Apa? Guardian Angels?" tanya Top dengan nada agak sedikit cemburu.

"Apa kau lupa ya Top? bukan kah aku pernah bercerita bahwa kami bersahabat baik dengan seluruh member Queen of Asia. Kau tahu Han Gyeri ? Dia kakaknya Chello, Gyeri menitipkan Chello kepada kami. Selama ia beraktivitas di korea, managemen kami yang mengurusnya. Chello menjadi salah satu keluarga baru di perusahaan kami." Jawab Jaejoong bangga sambil merangkul.

"Oh, begitu tapi gak usah merangkulnya seperti itu kan?" kata Top agak cemburu.

"Hahaha, Kau cemburu ya? Chello ini adalah adik ku yang paling lucu, cantik dan baik." kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus rambut Chello yang kenyataan sebenarnya adalah memberantakkan tatanan rambut Chello.

"Jaejoong oppa, rambut ku jadi berantakkan."

"Hehehe, miane~~ my cute dongsaeng. Oh, iya daritadi ngobrol terus jadi lupa menawarkan kalian minum? kalian mau minum apa?"

"Hyung aku mau americano, kalau kalian berdua mau apa?" kata Yoochun

"Vanilla latte" jawab top dan chello bersamaan.

"Ya ampun kalian ini kompak sekali cocok memang jadi pasangan suami istri."

Top dan Chello pun tersipu malu sedangkan kedua orang yang usil ini tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. Jaejoong secara personal membuatkan pesanan kopi mereka di lantai bawah. Tiba-tiba bunyi ponsel Yoochun berdering dan ia mohon diri mengangkat telepon di luar. Jadi tinggal Top dan Chello yang berada di ruang kerja Jaejoong, suasana masih hening seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Top oppa, sudah lama juga berteman dengan JYJ oppadeul?"

"Yup, mereka sahabat ku. Aku sering hang out bareng mereka."

"Oh, begitu ya."

"Tadi Chello-ssi dengan Yoochun habis kemana?"

"Yoochun oppa tadi menjemput ku di bandara lalu kami langsung kesini."

"Bandara? memangnya Chello-ssi habis darimana?"

"Jeju , Top oppa."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu kenapa Chello-ssi kesana?"

"Aku kan selama ini tinggal di Jeju. Memangnya Top oppa tidak tahu ya?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Chello-ssi kan tidak pernah memberitahukannya."

"Mianhaeyo, Top oppa sepertinya kita belum terlalu saling mengenal ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Iya memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Bagaimana mulai sekarang kita mencoba untuk saling mengenal dan terbuka?"

"Baiklah."

"Jadi Chello-ssi tinggal di jeju selama ini?"

"Yup, aku tinggal di Jeju. Soalnya aku belum dapat rumah yang cocok untuk ku di Seoul."

"Kau berencana untuk menetap di Seoul?"

"Yup, aku juga lumayan capek kalau harus pulang pergi Jeju dan Seoul setiap kali ada pekerjaan."

"Kau mau aku membantu mu mencarikan rumah untuk mu?"

"Boleh kalau tidak merepotkan, gomawo Top oppa."

"Oh, iya aku boleh minta nomor handphone Chello-ssi?"

"Tentu, aku juga boleh minta nomor handphone Top oppa kan? Nomor handphone ku 06414071991 "

"Nomor handphone ku 0204111987. Gomawo Chello-ssi."

"Sama-sama, Top oppa."

"Chello-ssi aku boleh minta foto mu untuk kontak di handphone ku?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku yang foto sendiri ya, boleh ku pinjam handphone Top oppa?"

"Ini, sekali lagi gomawoyo Chello-ssi."

"Sippo, Top oppa mau aku berpose biasa saja atau aegyo pose?" tanya Chello tersenyum.

"Terserah Chello-ssi saja tapi foto yang lucu juga bagus kok." jawab Top

Chello pun mulai berpose aigoo lalu mulai mengarahkan kamera handphone ke wajahnya, kemudian ia berfoto dengan pose yang sangat lucu. Melihat tingkah Chello yang sedang berfoto selca aigoo membuat Top tidak berhenti mengembangkan senyumnya. setelah selesai berfoto, Chello memberikan kembali handphone Top.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5 : Honeymoon in Jeju

**We Got Married Season 5 (Chapter 5)**

Author : Uisaokke / Sasunaru's anatomy

Cast :

All Big Bang member (**T.O.P**, G-Dragon, Taeyang, Daesung, Seungri)

All YG Family

JYJ (Jaejoong, Yoochun & Junsu)

Queen of Asia (Fictional/OC : Ella Chen, Radha Khan, Han Gyeri, Uzumaki Naru, Gie)

Lead female : You as Han Chello (Fictional /OC : Best actress in the world).

Pairing : T.O.P & Chello

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : Not mine but my imagination… Inspired of WGM & Romantic Idol ^_^

A/N : Terima kasih kepada semua reader yang bersedia membaca fanfic aku. Silakan membaca fanfic saya dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^_^

**Chapter 5**

**Part I : Honeymoon in Jeju Island **

Tepat pukul 05.00 KST di Bandara Incheon, telah menunggu seorang pria berkaca mata hitam dengan mengenakan mantel abu-abu dan celana jeans, pria itu adalah T.O.P. Ia sedang menunggu Chello karena hari ini mereka akan mulai syuting WGM kembali, yang dimana mereka akan berbulan madu ke pulau Jeju, pulau ter-romantis di Korea.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang, sebuah mobil Lamborghini abu-abu berhenti di depan T.O.P. Ternyata Chello tidak datang sendirian namun ia diantar langsung oleh Jaejoong. Chello pun segera keluar dari mobil Jaejoong dan langsung menyapa T.O.P, "Annyeonghaseyo, T.O.P oppa. Maaf, pasti sudah lama menunggu ya?"

"Gwenchanayo~" jawab T.O.P singkat sambil tersenyum

T.O.P tahu sekali itu mobil Jaejoong dan benar saja Jaejoong pun nongol dari jendela mobil sambil melambaikan tangan dan berkata, "Hei, T.O.P. Tolong jaga baik-baik my cutie dongsaeng ya!"

"Baik, aku pasti akan menjaga istri ku dengan sangat baik, hyung."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang ya. Annyeong~"

"Gomawo, Jaejoong oppa."

"Ye." Jawab Jaejoong singkat dan langsung tancap gas mobilnya pergi meninggalkan bandara.

Akhirnya T.O.P dan Chello pun mulai memasuki bandara Incheon, T.O.P sangat perhatian sekali karena tidak hanya membawa kopernya sendiri namun ia juga membawakan kopernya Chello. Mereka berdua bergegas menuju loket tiket pesawat. T.O.P membeli dua tiket pesawat seoul – jeju untuk keberangkatan jam 5.30 KST. Setelah membeli tiket pesawat, mereka pergi ke salah satu café di bandara untuk sarapan sambil menunggu waktunya check in ke pesawat. Chello bergegas menuju tempat pemesanan makanan, lalu ia memesankan 2 sandwich dan 2 hot chocolate kemudian Chello meminta tolong T.O.P untuk mencarikan tempat duduk selagi ia memesan makanan tersebut.

"T.O.P oppa, ini sandwich dan hot chocolatenya! Awas hati-hati panas ya!" ucap Chello sambil memberikan sandwich dan hot chocolate ke T.O.P

"Oh, terimakasih Chello-ssi." ucap T.O.P sambil memakan sandwich dan meminum hot chocolate. Tanpa T.O.P sadari ada remah sandwich yang tertinggal dipinggir sudut bibirnya, dengan menggunakan tissue secara perlahan Chello membersihkannya. Hal tersebut seketika membuat T.O.P tersipu malu.

"Aigoo, T.O.P oppa makan seperti anak kecil. Neomu cute~" kata Chello ketika mengusapkan tissue ke bibir T.O.P.

"Gomawo, Chello-ssi." Balas T.O.P malu sambil mengambil alih tissue tersebut dari tangan Chello secara perlahan.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berdua pergi check in pesawat untuk segera take off menuju Jeju. Didalam pesawat, T.O.P dan Chello sedikit mencuri perhatian para penumpang lain dan juga kru pesawat. T.O.P dan Chello sama sekali tidak terpengaruh akan suasana tersebut malahan mereka mulai asik bercengkrama kembali dan suasana awkward saat pertama kali bertemu sepertinya telah sirna dan mereka sekarang lebih dekat.

"T.O.P oppa, bagaimana menurut mu tentang Jeju?"

"Jeju, kota terindah yang pernah aku kunjungi walaupun aku sudah beberapa kali kesana tapi tidak pernah sekali pun bosan. Aku senang kita bisa berbulan madu ke Jeju. Bukankah Chello-ssi asli Jeju? Kau bisa menjadi tour guide ku selama kita berbulan madu disana."

"Sippo, aku bahagia sekali ketika tahu kalau kita akan berbulan madu ke jeju. Jadi, aku gak bakal kesasar deh kalau nanti tiba-tiba kita terpisah." Jawab Chello sambil tersenyum.

"Chello-ssi, gak akan kesasar tapi aku nanti yang kesasar kalau sampai kita terpisah."

"Makanya, T.O.P oppa jangan jauh-jauh dari aku ya! Aku gak akan ninggalin T.O.P oppa sendirian di Jeju."

"Baiklah kalau begitu supaya kita gak terpisah, aku akan menggenggam tangan mu dengan erat seperti ini, boleh kan Chello-ssi?" Tanya T.O.P sambil menggenggam tangan Chello.

Ini merupakan skin ship pertama mereka, berpegangan tangan di pesawat membuat mereka pun tersipu malu karena hal ini. T.O.P sungguh berani memulainya. Chello hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda kalau bahwa ia setuju dengan hal tersebut.

"Chello-ssi, Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi berlibur dengan seorang wanita, hanya Chello-ssi dan aku? Maafkan aku kalau aku agak kikuk." Kata T.O.P agak nervous.

"Gwenchanayo, T.O.P oppa. Kita akan membuat kenangan yang indah saat honeymoon di Jeju." Ucap Chello

"Tentu saja." Balas T.O.P

"Oh, iya kau tahukan member ku? Saat mereka tahu Chello-ssi yang menjadi istriku, mereka merengek – rengek seperti anak kecil untuk bertemu dengan Chello-ssi bersedia nanti setelah kita pulang honeymoon bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Tentu, T.O.P oppa. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan semua member Big Bang."

~0~

Perjalanan dengan pesawat pun akhirnya berakhir dan mereka sampai di pulau Jeju yang indah dengan udara yang masih sangat fresh. Setelah keluar dari jeju international airport, T.O.P dan Chello mendapatkan mission card WGM season 5. Isi amplop tersebut tertulis bahwa mereka harus segera menuju tempat peristirahatan mereka di daerah Seogwipo, Jeju Selatan.

"Kita harus pergi ke Seogwipo, Chello-ssi tau tempat yang akan kita tuju?" Tanya T.O.P

"Oh, aku tau kok T.O.P oppa." Jawab Chello tersenyum

Setelah melihat mission card mereka pun segera bergegas menuju tempat yang tertera di mission card namun sebelum itu, mereka mendapatkan welcome ceremony dan welcome drink serta bucket bunga Lili dari penduduk asli jeju sebagai pelayanan first class honeymoon di Jeju.

Ada sebuah mobil Porsche warna putih yang telah disiapkan untuk kendaraan honeymoon T.O.P dan Chello. T.O.P dan Chello merasa sangat senang dengan sambutan yang hangat ini. Mereka segera bergegas menuju alamat tempat peristirahatan mereka. Perjalanan lumayan cukup jauh namun itu tidak membuat mereka berdua kelelahan malah sangat bahagia karena disajikan sebuah pemandangan alam yang indah disepanjang perjalanan mereka. Tibalah mereka disebuah gerbang berlapis cat hitam dan ukiran emas yang sangat indah dan tinggi bertuliskan Jeju's Heaven Resort.

Ternyata Resort tersebut adalah sebuah Resort yang paling mewah dan private karena penjagaan keamanan yang begitu ketat. Setelah masuk kedalam, mereka kembali disuguhi oleh pemandangan dan taman serta pepohonan yang indah. Mereka akhirnya sampai ke villa honeymoon mereka yang pemandangannya begitu indah, berada di tepi tebing yang menghadap kearah laut lepas.

"Wow, aku belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini. Betapa beruntungnya kita bisa honeymoon disini. Tempat ini sangat keren sekali cocok untuk refreshing." Ucap T.O.P

"Iya, ini sangat indah."

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pegawai resort datang menghampiri mereka dan mengucapakan selamat datang ke Jeju's Heaven Resort. Pegawai tersebut menjelaskan tentang resort tersebut yang memang sangat indah dan private serta ia juga memberikan pelayanan first class honeymoon untuk T.O.P dan Chello dengan melakukan dekorasi yang indah serta pelayanan yang diberikan sangat memuaskan. T.O.P dan Chello pun langsung melihat-lihat seisi villa tempat mereka akan menginap kurang lebih dua malam tiga hari.

"T.O.P oppa, tempat ini sangat indah. Rasanya aku ingin bersantai-santai saja dulu." Ucap Chello

"Chello-ssi benar, villa ini cukup besar dan sangat indah. ayo, kita taruh barang-barang dulu di kamar masing-masing."

Mereka pun menuju lantai atas dimana kamar tidur berada namun apa yang terjadi, mereka hanya menemukan bahwa di villa sebesar itu hanya terdapat satu kamar yang begitu besar dan telah didekorasi sangat indah. T.O.P dan Chello sempat agak bingung dengan permasalahan kamar yang cuma satu ini namun mereka pun ingat kalau mereka kan sudah menikah walaupun hanya di acara variety show televisi WGM. T.O.P dan Chello masuk kedalam kamar sambil menaruh koper mereka di kamar tersebut. Tempat tidur yang luas telah dihiasi oleh bunga mawar yang dibentuk hati, T.O.P dan Chello saling melirik kearah tempat tidur tersebut dan kemudian secara bersamaan mereka pun menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke atas tempat tidur yang nyaman.

"Bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar diatas tempat tidur yang nyaman ini?" Tanya Chello.

"Aku rasa mereka (tim dan PD WGM) akan mengizinkannya." Jawab T.O.P sambil melihat Chello yang sedang berbaring disampingnya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Chello untuk terlelap memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah tertidur dengan pulas dengan begitu anggunnya. T.O.P merasa bahwa Chello seperti putri tidur yang sedang menantikan pangeran untuk membangunkannya dengan cara menciumnya. Pemikiran terakhir itu harus dihapus segera karena ini baru awal tahap kehidupan pernikahan T.O.P dan Chello, mana mungkin progress hubungan mereka akan begitu cepat, pikir T.O.P.

Walaupun waktu masih terbilang pagi menjelang siang, T.O.P dan Chello memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar sampai waktu makan siang tiba. Mereka berdua tertidur sangat lelap tanpa memikirkan bahwa kegiatan mereka dari tadi tertangkap oleh kamera yang telah disiapkan oleh tim kru WGM. Waktu makan siang pun tiba, PD WGM mengetuk pintu kamar mereka untuk membangunkan T.O.P dan Chello untuk segera makan siang dan melanjutkan kegiatan honeymoon mereka di pulau Jeju. Setelah mereka berdua terbangun dari tidurnya, mereka segera menuju lantai bawah untuk persiapan makan siang.

Di meja makan telah terhidang begitu banyak makanan yang cukup mewah dan pastinya rasanya juga enak. T.O.P dan Chello pun tergiur untuk segera makan siang.

"Wah, makanannya enak sekali ya T.O.P,oppa? Kau mau mencoba makanan ku?" Tanya Chello sambil menyodorkan potongan daging steak.

Tanpa banyak berkata, T.O.P membuka mulutnya dan memakan potongan daging steak tersebut.

"Iya, Chello-ssi. Makanannya sangat enak."

"Hari ini kita mau kemana, T.O.P oppa? Apa kau punya saran?" Tanya Chello

"Aku tidak begitu tau tentang Jeju, terserah Chello-ssi mau membawa ku kemana. Aku akan terus mengikuti mu."

"Disini ada sebuah air terjun yang sangat indah dan juga pantai, bagaimana kalau kita kesana?"

"Baiklah."

Setelah mereka makan siang, T.O.P dan Chello pergi menuju tempat wisata air terjun tepi pantai yang berjarak hanya 15 menit dari tempat penginapan. Mereka berjalan mendekati air terjun tersebut yang memercikkan air yang begitu derasnya. Terpaan angin yang dibuat karena benturan air dengan bebatuan air terjun membuat mereka sulit untuk menjaga keseimbangan karena begitu kencang. Oleh karena itu, T.O.P dan Chello berpegangan tangan dengan erat dan juga berjalan sambil merapatkan diri. T.O.P sangat menjaga Chello, dibuktikan dengan T.O.P melindungi Chello dari terpaan angin dan percikan air terjun sehingga Chello tidak terlalu basah. Mereka berdua hampir saja beberapa kali terpeleset karena begitu licinnya bebatuan namun dengan sigapnya T.O.P menyeimbangkan diri. Ia tidak sengaja memeluk Chello dari belakang karena hanya untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Hal tersebut membuat mereka sempat terdiam sesaat karena kejadian tersebut sangat tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Chello-ssi?" Tanya T.O.P dengan berbisik dari belakang telinga Chello. Hal tersebut membuat Chello agak kegelian dan tersipu malu ketika mendengarnya.

"Gwenchanayo, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, T.O.P oppa." Jawab Chello.

Posisi itu bertahan cukup lama, kesempatan ini tidak akan dibuang oleh para kru WGM, mereka mulai melakukan perekaman dengan kamera dan juga melakukan foto dengan sangat serius.

"Chello-ssi, kau tahu adegan titanic saat rose dan jack berada di ujung dek kapal?"

"Tahu, T.O.P oppa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Chello-ssi, mau melakukan adegan itu sekarang bersama ku?" Tanya T.O.P dan tanpa meminta persetujuan lagi dari Chello, ia merentangkan kedua tangan Chello secara perlahan meniru adegan titanic tersebut. (backsound "My heart will go on – OST titanic)

Chello-ssi hanya bisa tertawa, melihat tingkah T.O.P yang lucu itu. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana T.O.P bisa mengingat adegan itu saat mereka dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"T.O.P oppa, kau sangat lucu dan romantis. T.O.P oppa, terimakasih akhirnya aku bisa melakukan adegan titanic ini." Jawab Chello sambil tersenyum.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi titanic tersebut, efek adegan tersebut sangat nyata, romantis dan indah karena diperkuat dengan keadaan sekitar seperti terpaan angin dan air terjun. Selesai beradegan titanic mereka pun turun dari bebatuan air terjun dan menuju pantai, mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sangat mesra sekali seperti layaknya pengantin baru yang beneran honeymoon.

T.O.P berhenti sesaat dan melepaskan sepatunya, ia berkata, "Berjalan ditepi pantai yang berpasir putih itu, lebih nyaman tidak mengenakan alas kaki karena kita bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari pasir tersebut."

Chello agak kurang mengerti dengan ucapan yang dikatakan T.O.P namun ia tetap mengikuti apa yang dilakukan T.O.P, ia pun melepaskan sepatunya. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri tepi pantai berpasir putih tersebut tanpa alas kaki. T.O.P itu sedikit usil orangnya, ia dengan sengaja berjalan mendekati tepi pantai yang berair. Deburan ombak yang melemah sampai di tepi pantai, menyentuh dikit demi sedikit kaki Chello dan membuatnya terkejut karena airnya begitu dingin.

"T.O.P oppa, kau sengaja ya?" Tanya Chello dan kemudian ia pun berjongkok kemudian ia mengambil segenggam air laut dan melempar dengan halus kearah T.O.P.

Dari situlah muncul adegan romantis lagi, mereka berdua main air bersama, saling melemparkan air satu sama lain, saling mengejar satu sama lain dan ketika T.O.P menangkap Chello dari belakang, ia merangkul pinggang Chello, kemudian melakukan putaran sambil sedikit diangkat. Terlihat sekali kedekatan mereka dan hal ini membuat PD beserta kru WGM merasa senang karena mereka tidak salah menentukan pasangan WGM season 5 dan mereka pun berspekulasi bahwa mulai timbul benih-benih cinta diantara T.O.P dan Chello.

~0~

**Interview**

PD : "Bagaimana hari pertama honeymoon kalian?"

T.O.P : "Menyenangkan sekali. Aku pikir selama sejarah penayangan we got married baru kali ini honeymoon semewah ini"

Chello : "Menyenangkan dan aku sangat tidak menyangka akan diberikan pelayanan honeymoon seperti ini."

PD : "Kalian sudah tidak canggung lagi sepertinya. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Aku curiga apa kalian sebelumnya melakukan pertemuan rahasia berdua atau saling menghubungi satu sama lain?"

T.O.P : "Emm, ya aku rasa kami memang mulai lebih dekat. Bagaimana ya aku memulainya? Bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

PD : "Maksudnya kalian sering bertemu dan saling menghubungi satu sama lain diluar syuting?"

T.O.P : "Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum malu.

PD : "Aku dengar dari T.O.P-ssi, kalian sering bertemu dan menghubungi satu sama lain diluar syuting. Apakah itu benar, Chello-ssi?"

Chello tersenyum dan berkata : "Haha, T.O.P oppa mengatakan seperti itu, kalau begitu adanya memang benar."

PD : "Jadi kalian makin dekat dong? Pantas sekali syuting kali ini kalian sangat dekat dan mesra."

Chello : " Aku rasa seperti itu, T.O.P oppa sangat berjuang keras untuk mencairkan suasana kecanggungan diantara kami namun sekarang aku lebih enjoy dan nyaman bersama T.O.P oppa

PD : "Pertanyaan terakhir, apakah kalian mulai jatuh cinta?"

T.O.P seketika diam seribu bahasa dan hanya tersenyum sedangkan Chello tidak bisa menutupi rona merah diwajahnya. Mereka berdua tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan hanya memberikan hint kepada PD dan juga penonton WGM.

**End of Interview**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mohon direview ya…

Saya menerima kritik dan saran.

Saya cuma mau memberikan sedikit penjelasan tentang lead female "Han Chello"

Karakter Han Chello bisa dibilang adalah para reader sendiri / OC dan juga saya agak susah dan bingung nanti kalo misalnya nulis lead femalenya Ha .

Terus alasan tentang deskripsi detail tentang Han Chello yang memang terlihat kurang karena saya ingin para reader membayangkan kalau Han Chello itu adalah para reader sendiri (Para reader boleh berimajinasi sesuka hati ^_^)

Yang saya gambarkan dan tonjolkan tentang Han Chello adalah kesempurnaan seorang wanita. Kenapa? karena menurut saya T.O.P pantes dapat seseorang yang perfect. Itu menurut saya lho ^_^

Mianhaeyo ya kalau belum dapat feel dan terlihat datar fanfic saya m(-_-)m

Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya di next-next chapter ^_^

please, give me review!


	6. Chapter 6 : First Night

We Got Married Season 5 (Chapter 6)

Author : Uisaokke / sasunaru's anatomy

Cast :

All Big Bang member (T.O.P, G-Dragon, Taeyang, Daesung, Seungri)

All YG Family

JYJ (Jaejoong, Yoochun & Junsu)

Queen of Asia (Fictional/OC : Ella Chen, Radha Khan, Han Gyeri, Uzumaki Naru, Gie)

Lead female : You as Han Chello (Fictional /OC : Best actress in the world).

Pairing : T.O.P & Chello

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : Not mine but my imagination… Inspired of WGM & Romantic Idol ^_^

A/N : Terima kasih kepada semua reader yang bersedia membaca fanfic aku. Silakan membaca fanfic saya dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^_^

**Chapter 6**

**Part II : Honeymoon in Jeju Island ~ First Night**

Hari pun berakhir dengan begitu cepat, matahari telah terbenam dan mulai berganti malam, setelah T.O.P dan Chello bermain-main di air terjun tepi pantai, mereka pun pergi menuju pusat kota Jeju untuk jalan-jalan dan mencari makan malam.

Saat jalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan kota Jeju, ada sebuah toko pakaian yang menarik perhatian T.O.P dan Chello. Mereka pun masuk kedalam toko tersebut dan mulai memilih-milih T-shirt. T.O.P dan Chello tertarik untuk membeli Couple tee di toko tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama mereka memilih-milih couple tee akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada couple tee berwarna putih bertuliskan TOP COUPLE. T.O.P dan Chello langsung memakai Couple tee tersebut. Setelah itu, mereka menyusuri jalan yang begitu banyak pedagang kaki lima makanan khas korea seperti Tteokbokki, Odeng, Kimbab, buchimgae dan sashimi jeju. Hal ini sangat menggoda perut T.O.P dan Chello, mereka berdua pun mampir ke salah satu kedai makanan tteokbokki dan odeng.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ahjuma~ kami pesan 2 tteokbokki pedas, 4 odeng dan 2 teh ocha." Kata T.O.P kepada ahjuma pemilik kedai.

Kemudian setelah itu, T.O.P dan Chello duduk di kedai tersebut sambil menunggu pesanan mereka dilayani. Sambil melayani pesanan, Ahjumma pemilik kedai berbicara kepada mereka.

"Kalian berdua sedang liburan ya di Jeju? Kalian pasangan kekasih ya?" Tanya ahjumma agak penasaran.

"Kami sedang honeymoon, ahjumma. Dia istriku, cantik kan ahjumma?" jawab T.O.P dan kemudian bertanya kembali pada ahjumma tentang kecantikkan istrinya aka Chello.

"Ya, neomu ippo~, kau juga tampan."

"Hahaha, Gamsahamnida ahjumma." Ucap T.O.P dan Chello bersamaan.

"Kalian kompak juga ya, cocok sekali menjadi pasangan suami istri. Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?" kata ahjumma sambili meletakkan pesanan makanan mereka.

"Kami baru menikah dua minggu yang lalu, ahjumma." Jawab T.O.P kemudian ia memakan satu potong tteokbokki.

"Wah, berarti masih pengantin baru dong. Selamat menempuh hidup baru ya dan semoga cepat mendapat momongan." Ucap ahjumma.

Seketika saat T.O.P dan Chello mendengar ucapan ahjumma yang terakhir tentang momongan 'anak', mereka berdua tersedak dan batuk karena terkejut. Ahjumma yang berada dekat dengan mereka langsung memberikan ocha kepada T.O.P dan Chello untuk segera diminum sehingga menghilangkan batuk dan tersedak makanan.

"uhuk..uhuk… uhuk… haha, terima kasih ahjumma. Momongan ya?" ucap T.O.P sambil melirik Chello.

Chello hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal tersebut dan ahjumma pemilik kedai pun meninggalkan mereka berdua. Chello mengambil tissue dan mengelap sisa saus tteokbokki di mulut T.O.P. Sepertinya hal tersebut akan menjadi kebiasaan Chello saat makan bersama T.O.P.

"T.O.P oppa, kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Chello yang heran melihat T.O.P makan sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, hanya teringat saja omongan ahjumma tadi." Jawab T.O.P

"Oh, aku juga tidak habis pikir kenapa ahjumma mengatakan hal itu?" Ucap Chello

"Sebenarnya tidak mengherankan sih karena ahjumma menganggap kita memang pasangan suami istri sesungguhnya." Balas T.O.P

"Ngomongin soal momongan yang dikatakan oleh ahjumma, apakah T.O.P oppa suka anak kecil?" Tanya Chello

"Aku suka kok anak-anak, mereka lucu dan imut serta menggemaskan. Bagaimana malam pertama bulan madu kita buat momongan saja?" ucap T.O.P dengan nada bercanda.

"T.O.P oppa bisa saja nih. Momongan ya? aku belum memikirkannya,ah!" jawab Chello agak malu.

"Chello-ssi, kau ingin punya anak berapa? Kau suka anak laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya T.O.P menggoda Chello

"Ya~~ T.O.P oppa, kenapa kita jadi membahas hal ini?" Balas Chello

"Bukannya Chello-ssi duluan yang memulai. Ayolah jawab pertanyaan ku! kalau aku sih mau dikasih berapa pun dan jenis kelaminnya apa tidak apa-apa kok." Kata T.O.P agak memaksa meminta jawaban sambil aegyo gitu.

"T.O.P oppa~, ehm, kalau aku sih ingin punya dua orang anak kalau bisa sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki. Sudahkan ku jawab." Ucap Chello.

~0~

Setelah makan malam selesai, T.O.P dan Chello pun kembali ke villa penginapan mereka. Disana, T.O.P dan Chello bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Sebelum itu mereka mandi dulu tapi mandinya gantian ya, gak barengan kok. Yang pertama kali menggunakan kamar mandi, Chello.

Sambil menunggu Chello selesai mandi, T.O.P beristirahat di ruang tamu lantai pertama sambil menonton TV. Karena begitu kelelahan, T.O.P mulai ketiduran di sofa ruang tamu. Chello yang sudah selesai mandi, mencari-cari T.O.P untuk menyuruhnya gantian mandi. Chello yang melihat T.O.P ketiduran di sofa jadi gak tega untuk membangunkannya tapi gak mungkin jugakan T.O.P harus tidur disofa dalam keadaan yang belum mandi alias kotor. Chello pun memberanikan diri untuk membangunkan T.O.P.

"Kasihan T.O.P oppa pasti lelah sekali hari ini. T.O.P oppa, T.O.P oppa bangun!" ucap Chello sambil membangunkan T.O.P dengan nada suara yang lembut.

T.O.P pun terbangun dan ia segera bangkit dari sofa menuju kamar mandi namun saat T.O.P menuju lantai atas, Chello mengatakan sesuatu kepada T.O.P.

"T.O.P oppa, piyamanya sudah aku siapkan ya ada diatas tempat tidur." Ucap Chello.

T.O.P yang mendengar hal tersebut agak kurang mengerti, lalu ia segera ke kamar dan melihat ada piyama pria berwarna hijau, dan ia merasa tidak memilikinya. Dan akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa piyama tersebut disiapkan oleh Chello untuknya. T.O.P pun hanya tersenyum melihat piyama tersebut kemudian ia mandi dan setelah mandi, ia mencoba memakai piyama tersebut.

T.O.P yang merasa lebih segar setelah mandi menghampiri Chello yang berada diruang tamu tepat dilantai bawah. Chello yang menyadari kedatangan T.O.P langsung memalingkan wajah kearah T.O.P dan ia sangat senang sekali T.O.P mau memakai piyama yang telah ia berikan.

"Gomawo, piyama ini sangat nyaman sekali." Ucap T.O.P

"Ternyata pilihan ku tepat tentang piyama ini." Ucap Chello bangga dan senang.

T.O.P duduk disamping Chello dan menemani Chello menonton TV. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin sekali Chello katakan kepada T.O.P namun ia agak ragu-ragu untuk menanyakannya. Namun untuk memecahkan keheningan ini, ia harus memulai berbicara pada T.O.P.

"T.O.P Oppa, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi mengunjungi orang tua ku? Mereka baru pulang dari USA kemarin? Apa kau mau bertemu dengan orang tua ku?" Tanya Chello agak takut dan malu.

"Orang tua mu? Besok?" balas T.O.P agak terkejut.

"Iya, T.O.P oppa. Mumpung kita ada di Jeju. Aku ingin mengenalkan mu kepada kedua orang tua ku. Mau ya?" Pinta Chello dengan eye puppy.

T.O.P merasa terkejut dan juga takut masalahnya ini bukan seperti cuma bertemu dengan orang tua teman maupun pacar tapi bertemu dengan calon mertua masa depannya. T.O.P sudah jatuh hati kepada Chello dan ia merasa harus menjadikannya miliknya selamanya. Setelah berpikir cukup singkat, ia memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Baiklah, besok kita bertemu dengan orang tua mu." Jawab T.O.P

"Gomapseumnida, T.O.P oppa." Balas Chello dengan senang, sampai senangnya ia tanpa sadar memeluk T.O.P dan membuat T.O.P mendapat serangan kejutan lagi.

"Iiiyaaa…" jawab T.O.P grogi.

Chello yang sadar akan hal yang diperbuatnya secara tiba-tiba memeluk T.O.P, langsung melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan meminta maaf kepada T.O.P.

"Chello-ssi, bagaimana orang tua mu?" Tanya T.O.P

"Orang tua ku baik kok, T.O.P oppa. Mereka pasti senang sekali bertemu dengan T.O.P oppa." Jawab Chello.

"Aku tau itu maksudku lebih spesifik tentang karakter kedua orang tua mu?" Tanya T.O.P agak khawatir.

"Ehm, omma orang nya sangat baik, perhatian dan sangat welcome dengan semua teman-temanku kalau appa agak sedikit pendiam sih, tapi ia begitu perhatian sama aku maupun saudara-saudara ku dan ia juga welcome kok sama semua teman-teman ku." Jawab Chello

"Apakah ada sesuatu atau hobi yang disukai oleh orang tua mu?"

"Omma sangat suka sekali memasak, masakan omma sangat enak dan tidak ada bandingannya karena hal tersebut lah yang telah mencuri perhatian appa sehingga ia mau menikahi omma. Appa tidak terlalu suka makan diluar, ia selalu minta masakan omma. Kalau appa, hobi yang paling sangat disukai adalah menanam bunga, appa ku sangat ahli sekali soal bunga. Jadi jangan heran kalau nanti kerumah ku banyak sekali taman juga pintar sekali bermain gitar dan bernyanyi, mungkin bakat gyeri onnie terwariskan dari ayah."

"Wah, mendengar cerita mu tentang ommonim dan aboenim sepertinya mereka yang sangat baik dan sederhana. Hah, apakah aku akan disukai oleh mereka ya?" ucap T.O.P penuh kekhawatiran dan menghela napas.

"T.O.P oppa, Gwenchanayo~. Mereka pasti sangat menyukai mu, aku jamin itu." Ucap Chello memberikan semangat pada T.O.P

"Ommonim dan aboenim, menyukai pria seperti apa?"

"Seperti T.O.P oppa. Baik dan sopan, itu saja cukup kok."

"Besok aku pakai baju apa ya? Besok kita harus membawakan sesuatu untuk ommonim dan aboenim, Chello-ssi tahu apa yang mereka suka ? biar nanti aku yang belikan." Tanya T.O.P

"Ehm, masalah pakaian biar nanti aku yang pilihkan dan soal bingkisan aku rasa kita belikan mereka dragon fruit dan jeruk jeju saja. Mereka paling suka sekali itu tapi kita harus memetiknya langsung diperkebunan langganan appa sering membelinya. Perkebunannya dekat kok dari sini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita kesana!" ucap T.O.P tanpa memperhatikan kalau sekarang masih malam saking cemasnya memikirkan pertemuan dengan mertuanya besok.

"T.O.P oppa, ini masih malam mana mungkin kita ke perkebunan malam-malam gini. Besok pagi sebelum kita pergi bertemu orang tua ku, kita pergi ke perkebunan untuk memetik dragon fruit dan jeruk jejunya ya. Ini sudah malam, ayo kita istirahat di kamar."

"Hem, Baiklah." Ucap T.O.P singkat

T.O.P dan Chello menuju kamar mereka di lantai atas dan T.O.P seperti biasa muncul jiwa keusilan atau keromantisannya, secara tiba-tiba menopang atau bisa dibilang menggendong Chello ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka. Chello membantu membukakan pintu kamar dan setelah mereka masuk kekamar T.O.P menutup pintu kamar secara perlahan dengan kakinya dan selanjutnya T.O.P mematikan lampu dan menaruh Chello ditempat tidur secara perlahan dan lembut. Lalu,…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~To Be Continue~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Interview**

PD : " Tadi kalian makan malam bersama di pinggir jalan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga kalian tertawa?"

T.O.P : "Oh, tadi ahjumma pemilik kedai memberikan selamat atas pernikahan kami dan mendoakan kami untuk segera dapat momongan. Lalu kami mulai bercerita tentang memiliki anak bersama."

PD : "Jadi kalian berencana untuk program memiliki anak dalam malam pertama honeymoon kalian?"

T.O.P : "Haha, entahlah lihat saja nanti."

PD : "Bagaimana menurutmu dengan memiliki anak?"

Chello : "Hah? Ternyata kau ingin menanyakan masalah ini. Aku dan T.O.P oppa sangat menyukai anak-anak tapi kami kan baru menikah. Aku masih ingin berduaan dengan T.O.P oppa dulu."

PD : "Suami mu mengatakan akan berencana untuk program memiliki anak dalam malam pertama honeymoon kalian, bagaimana menurut mu?"

Chello : "Haha, coba saja kalau berani." Jawab Chello dengan nada menantang dan bercanda.

PD : "Chello-ssi, kau tadi mengungkit masalah mempertemukan suami mu dengan orang tua mu?"

Chello : "Iya, aku memang berencana dari awal untuk memperkenalkan T.O.P oppa kepada orang tua ku."

PD : "Apakah orang tua mu mengetahui pernikahan mu dengan T.O.P?"

Chello : "Tidak ada yang pernah aku sembunyikan dari orang tua ku, aku sudah mengatakannya dan mereka juga sudah menonton episode perdana WGM, tentu saja mereka tahu."

PD : "Lalu, Bagaimana pendapat orang tua mu mengenai pernikahan Chello-ssi dengan T.O.P?"

Chello : "Mereka sangat ingin bertemu dengan T.O.P oppa. Orang tua ku sepertinya sangat menyukai T.O.P oppa."

PD : "Katanya besok kau akan bertemu dengan mertua mu?"

T.O.P : "Memikirkan hal itu aku jadi cemas sekali. Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini bertemu dengan mereka. Rasanya aku belum siap tapi aku juga berkeinginan bertemu dengan orang tua nya. Kalau seperti ini, sepertinya aku benar-benar telah menjadi suami Chello-ssi."

PD : "Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat bertemu dengan mertua mu?"

T.O.P : "Aku belum memikirkannya, aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri nanti saat bertemu dengan aboenim dan ommonim. Berusaha menjadi laki-laki dan suami yang pantas untuk Chello."

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mohon direview ya ^_^

See u next chapter ^_^


	7. Chapter 7 : Meet In Laws

**We Got Married Season 5 (Chapter 7)**

Author : Uisaokke / sasunaru's anatomy

Cast :

All Big Bang member (**T.O.P**, G-Dragon, Taeyang, Daesung, Seungri)

All YG Family

JYJ (Jaejoong, Yoochun & Junsu)

Queen of Asia (Fictional/OC : Ella Chen, Radha Khan, Han Gyeri, Uzumaki Naru, Gie)

Lead female : You as Han Chello (Fictional /OC : Best actress in the world).

Pairing : T.O.P & Chello

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : Not mine but my imagination… Inspired of WGM & Romantic Idol ^_^

A/N : Terima kasih kepada semua reader yang bersedia membaca fanfic aku. Silakan membaca fanfic saya dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^_^

**Chapter 7**

**Part III : Honeymoon in Jeju ~ Meet In-Laws**

Sinar matahari yang hangat telah menyapa T.O.P dan Chello yang masih tertidur di tempat tidur, kehangatan dan silau matahari pagi yang terpancar membangunkan salah satu diantara mereka dan ternyata itu adalah Chello. Walaupun baru bangun tidur, wajah Chello tetap terlihat cantik, ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. Ternyata ia segera mandi dan setelah itu merapikan diri dengan dandanan natural dan mengenakan casual dress berwarna merah yang dipadu padankan oleh blazer putih.

Melihat T.O.P tertidur dengan lelap kali ini, ia benar-benar tidak tega membangunkannya karena semalam setelah percakapan mereka tentang kunjungan ke orang tua Chello hari ini, T.O.P sama sekali tidak bisa tidur sampai jam tiga pagi saking cemasnya memikirkan hal itu. Chello membiarkan T.O.P untuk tidur agak lebih lama.

Chello membuka lemari yang berisi pakaian T.O.P, ia mulai memilihkan pakaian apa yang cocok untuk dipakai T.O.P saat bertemu pertama kali dengan orang tuanya. Chello sangat serius memilihkan baju yang cocok untuk T.O.P kenakan. Setelah berkutat cukup lama di lemari pakaian T.O.P akhirnya ia menemukan pakaian yang cocok dikenakan T.O.P yaitu kemeja putih dan V-neck cardigan berwarna abu-abu dan untuk bawahannya flat front pants berwarna hitam. Chello merasa pemilihan pakaiannya ini yang terbaik karena orang tuanya suka sekali dengan hal-hal yang simple.

Kemudian Chello, turun ke lantai bawah untuk memasak sarapan untuk nya dan juga T.O.P. Sarapan kali ini, Chello membuat Sandwich tuna dan Chocolate Strawbery Milk Shake. Setelah sarapan selesai dibuat, Chello pun melihat jam sudah menunjukkan angka 09.00 KST. Ia harus segera membangunkan T.O.P untuk segera bersiap-siap dan sarapan bersamanya.

"T.O.P oppa, bangun ini sudah jam 9 pagi." Ucap Chello sambil mencoba membangunkan T.O.P.

T.O.P yang terbangun pun kaget melihat Wajah Chello yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, reflex T.O.P langsung menarik kembali selimutnya.

"T.O.P oppa, ayo bangun dong! Cepetan mandi dan siap-siap! Aku tunggu dibawah ya untuk sarapan. Pakaiannya sudah aku siapkan. Ayo bangun T.O.P oppa!" ucap Chello sambil menarik selimut.

T.O.P pun bangun dengan setengah nyawanya masih tertinggal dibawah selimut, Chello yang tidak sabar mendorong punggung T.O.P sehingga T.O.P bisa dengan cepat masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu, Chello turun kembali ke lantai bawah untuk mempersiapkan dan menata meja makan untuk sarapan. Setelah lima belas menit menanti T.O.P didepan meja makan, akhirnya T.O.P turun ke lantai bawah dan menuju meja makan.

"Annyeong, Selamat pagi Chello-ssi." Sapa T.O.P dengan tersenyum

"Annyeong, T.O.P oppa. Silakan duduk! Sarapan telah siap." Balas Chello

"Waw, ini sandwich tuna ya? Kok lucu gini penyajiannya?"

"Ya, sandwich tunanya aku yang buat lho, T.O.P oppa. Selamat menikmati!"

"Ini buatan Chelo-ssi? Wah, aku makan ya! Selamat makan." Ucap T.O.P sambil memakan sandwich tuna buatan Chello.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Chello penasaran.

"Neomu masisseoyo, coba tiap hari ada yang buatkan sarapan seenak ini. Aku baru pertama kali makan sandwich seenak ini. Aku jujur lho… ini sangat enak ternyata Chello-ssi benar-benar jago masak pasti ini karena bakat dari ommonim." Jawab T.O.P

"Gomapsemnida atas pujiannya T.O.P-oppa." Ucap Chello senang dan sekali lagi T.O.P meninggalkan remah roti di pinggir bibirnya sehingga Chello pun kembali mengambil tissue dan membersihkannya dan hal itu ternyata sudah biasa bagi T.O.P, ia jadi semakin senang hari ini.

"Hari ini bagaimana penampilan ku? Apa orang tua mu akan suka dengan ku?"

"T.O.P oppa, mereka pasti sangat menyukai mu kok. Aku jamin deh. Bersikap seperti T.O.P oppa yang aku kenal, be yourself, okay?!"

"Hem begitu ya. Ya sudah cepat habiskan sarapan bukan kah kita harus ke perkebunan dragon fruit dan jeruk?!" ucap T.O.P

Setelah sarapan mereka pergi ke perkebunan yang ternyata sangat dekat dengan villa penginapan mereka. Disana mereka bertemu dengan harabeoji pemilik perkebunan. Harabeoji mengenali Chello karena ia dulu sering datang keperkebunan bersama keluarganya.

"Annyeonghasemnikka, harabeoji. Apa kabar harabeoji? Sudah lama sekali Chello tidak kesini." Sapa Chello.

"Oh, ternyata kau Chello, kau sudah besar ya? Kapan pulang dari amerika? Tumben kau kesini? Biasanya yang datang orang tua mu." Tanya harabeoji

"aku sudah ada di jeju 3 minggu yang lalu, harabeoji. Oh iya harabeoji kenalkan ini suami ku namanya T.O.P."

"Annyeonghasemnikka, harabeoji. Jeonneun T.O.P imnida, manasobangapsemnida."

"Suami? Kau sudah menikah Chello? Kok, orang tua mu tidak memberitahukan ku?"

"Kami menikah bohongan, harabeoji. Ini acara reality show We got married." Jawab Chello berbisik kepada harabeoji.

Harabeoji yang mengerti langsung mengangguk kemudian berkata, "Jadi kalian kesini mau apa? Mau memetik dragon fruit dan jeruk?"

"Iya, harabeoji. Kami ingin memberikan kepada appa dan omma, Boleh kan?" ucap Chello.

"Tentu saja, kalian boleh memetiknya." Ucap harabeoji

Chello dan T.O.P mulai memetik jeruk dan dragon fruit di perkebunan tersebut. Chello mengajari T.O.P bagaimana caranya memetik buah jeruk dan juga dragon fruit. Mereka memetik buah jeruk dan dragon fruit secukupnya. Lalu, mereka pergi kebagian penimbangan buah kemudian menuju kasir untuk melakukan pembayaran. T.O.P dan Chello pamit kepada harabeoji pemilik kebun, setelah itu mereka menuju rumah Chello.

Ternyata rumah Chello berada di dalam pelataran resort penginapan mereka dan agak jauh kedalam. Sampailah dirumah Chello yang sangat besar dan bergaya rumah tradisional modern korea dan di kelilingi oleh taman bunga yang berwarna-warni. T.O.P merasa kagum melihat rumah Chello yang bisa dikatakan seperti istana. T.O.P juga merasa nervous karena harus segera bertemu dengan orang tua Chello. Mobil Porsch putih berhenti di depan garasi rumah tersebut, seperti biasa T.O.P keluar duluan dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Chello.

"Gomapseumnida, T.O.P oppa. Ayo, kita masuk ke rumah! Omma dan appa pasti sedang menunggu." Ucap Chello sambil menggandeng tangan T.O.P.

"Baiklah." Balas T.O.P singkat karena ia sekarang benar-benar nervous sejadi-jadinya melebihi rasa nervousnya saat pertama kali debut Big Bang.

"T.O.P oppa, Gwenchanayo, keep calm and be yourself, araso?! Aku akan selalu bersama mu, T.O.P oppa. Hwaiting!" ucap Chello menenangkan dan memberikan semangat pada T.O.P

Mendengar hal itu, T.O.P jadi agak lebih tenang dan percaya diri menghadapi mertua virtualnya nanti. Chello mengajak T.O.P untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Omma, Appa. Chello sudah pulang." Ucap Chello

Terdengar suara hentakan kaki mendekati mereka, seorang wanita paruh baya yang begitu cantik dengan mengenakan long dress kasual berwarna krem datang menghampiri Chello dan T.O.P. Matanya tertuju kepada Chello dan berkata, "Chello, kau sudah pulang. Omma rindu sekali pada mu." Sambil memeluk Chello dan ternyata wanita itu adalah ommanya Chello.

"Chello juga kangen banget sama Omma dan Appa. Oh, iya appa mana?" Ucap Chello sambil membalas pelukan ommanya.

"Appa mu sedang ada di taman bunga belakang sedang minum teh. Oh iya, Chello, siapa dia?" Ucap omma tersenyum dan kemudian menanyakan tentang T.O.P.

T.O.P langsung membungkukan badan tanda penghormatan dan berkata, "Annyeonghasemnikka, ommonim, jeoneun Choi Seung hyun – imnida. Manasobangapseumnida, Ommonim."

"Annyeonghasemnikka, Choi Seung hyun-ssi. Senang bertemu dengan mu juga." Balas Omma ramah dan tersenyum.

Chello kaget melihat refleks T.O.P oppa yang cukup sigap namun tenang apa lagi T.O.P memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama aslinya bukan nama stagenya kepada ommanya Chello.

"Omma, perkenalkan Choi Seung hyun oppa adalah menantu mu. Aku sudah menikah omma, Choi Seung hyun oppa adalah suami ku." Ucap Chello sambil memeluk ommanya dari belakang dan bertopang dagu di pundak ommanya.

"Selamat datang kekeluarga kami, Choi Seung hyun-sawi (menantu laki-laki)."

"Omonim boleh memanggilku Seung hyun saja. Anggap saja aku seperti anak laki-laki ommonim."

"Uri-sawi, Seung hyun-ah. Kau anak yang baik dan sopan ya. Oh, iya dari tadi kita berbincang di depan pintu saja. Ayo masuk ke dalam rumah. Uri -sawi, Seung hyun-ah anggap saja ini sebagai rumah mu sendiri ya! Oh, iya kalian tunggu saja disini ya! Omma ingin memanggil appa." Ucap Chello omma dan menyuruh mereka menunggu di ruang tamu sambil ia memanggil Chello appa.

"Ommonim, sangat baik dan cantik sekali ya? Pantas kalian (Chello & Gyeri) sangat cantik dan baik." Ucap T.O.P kagum dan juga senang.

"Gomapseumnida, Seung hyun oppa."

"Kau memanggil ku dengan nama asliku?" Tanya T.O.P

"Bukankah oppa sendiri yang memperkenalkan diri dengan menggunakan nama asli mu?! T.O.P oppa mana yang lebih kau sukai, aku memanggil mu T.O.P oppa atau Seung hyun oppa?" Jawab Chello dan malah berbalik bertanya lagi pada T.O.P.

"Kau lebih menyukai T.O.P atau Choi Seung hyun?" balik bertanya T.O.P.

"Iih, kok malah balik nanya lagi?" balas Chello

"Aku hanya bercanda kok, terserah Chello-ssi mau memanggil aku apa." Ucap T.O.P sambil tersenyum

"Seung hyun oppa, neomu joahe~" jawab Chello tersenyum.

Chello dan T.O.P tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya kedua orang tua Chello memperhatikan dari jauh tentang perbincangan yang begitu dekat diantara mereka. Orang tua Chello melihatnya sangat lucu karena belum pernah melihat putri keduanya ini bertingkah seperti itu dihadapan seorang pria dan mereka juga merasa terkesan dan kagum kepada T.O.P yang telah begitu memperhatikan Chello.

Orang tua Chello pun mendekati mereka, Omma mengintrupsi perbincangan mereka dengan berkata,

"Ehm, Chello, uri-sawi Seung hyun-ah, kalian sedang asik mengobrol ya? Oh, iya Seung hyun-ah, perkenalkan ini ayahnya Chello."

Seketika saat mendengar suara ibu mertuanya, T.O.P langsung bangkit dari sofa dan langsung membungkuk hormat dan memperkenalkan diri kepada ayahnya Chello.

"annhyeonghasemnikka, abeonim. Jeoneun Choi Seung hyun imnida. Manasobangapseumnida."

"Annyeonghasemnikka, silakan duduk seung hyun-ssi! Aku sudah tahu dari istriku kalau kau adalah suami anakku, Chello. Kau tampan, baik dan sopan persis sekali yang dikatakan oleh istri ku dan juga Chello."

"Gomapseumnida, abeonim."

"Appa, pilihan ku tidak salahkan?" ucap Chello.

Appa hanya tersenyum menimpali pertanyaan Chello, kemudian mereka pun mulai berbincang satu sama lain diruang tamu.

"Seung hyun-ah, kau adalah pria pertama yang dibawa oleh putriku, Chello. Berarti kau sangat special. Hampir semua teman Chello baik pria maupun wanita kami kenal namun yang baru diajak pulang ke rumah baru kau saja." Ucap omma

"Benarkah, Chello-ssi? Kalau begitu aku sangat berterima kasih." Ucap Top

"Omma! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" protes Chello malu.

"Yeobo, Chello, dari tadi kita mengobrol. Seung hyun-ssi belum dikasih minum? Cepatlah kalian membuatkan minum untuknya!" Sela Appa dan kemudian meminta Omma membuatkan minuman untuk T.O.P

"Omona~, mianhe. Aku sampai lupa. Tunggu sebentar ya! oh iya Chello, bantu omma didapur, sekalian kita buat makan siang! Kalian makan siang disini ya!"

"Ommonim, tidak usah merepotkan. Oh iya, ini buah jeruk dan dragon fruit, khusus kami bawakan untuk abeonim dan ommonim." Ucap T.O.P

"Omo, Kalian tidak perlu membawakan ini, kalian datang saja kami sudah sangat senang, Tapi, terima kasih ya, Seung hyun-ah. Bukankah ini jeruk dan dragon fruit dari perkebunan harabeoji? Wah, pasti kalian memetiknya sendiri ya? Pasti rasanya jadi lebih manis. Tunggu Sebentar aku akan buatkan minum dan buahnya!" jawab omma terkesan dengan ketulusan T.O.P.

Omma dan Chello pergi kedapur dan yang tertinggal diruang tamu hanya T.O.P dan ayah Chello. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat, tidak ada yang memulai untuk berbicara. Appa melihat T.O.P dan tersenyum kemudian ia berkata, "Seung hyun-ssi, kau berasal darimana?"

"Seoul, abeonim." Jawab T.O.P

"Seoul ya, bagaimana perkembangan seoul sekarang? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke Seoul." Tanya Appa

"Hampir sama dengan Jeju, perkembangan seoul sangat cepat, memangnya, kapan terakhir kali abeonim ke Seoul?"

"Sudah lama mungkin hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku jarang berpergian ke luar kota."

"Kapan-kapan jika abeonim dan ommonim ingin pergi ke Seoul, hubungi saja aku! Aku pasti akan menyempatkan waktu menjadi tour guide abeonim dan ommonim di Seoul."

"Gamsahamnida, Seung hyun-ssi. Ku dengar dari Chello, kau seorang penyanyi ya?"

"Iya, Abeonim. Aku seorang penyanyi dan salah satu anggota boyband Big Bang."

"Oh, kau pasti sangat terkenal dan sibuk ya seung hyun-ssi. Aku tahu persis sekali pekerjaan mu, sama seperti putri pertama ku, Gyeri. Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu ya, seung hyun-ssi!"

"Gomapseumnida, abeonim. Aku pasti menjaga kesehatan ku, begitu pula abeonim aku berharap abeonim dan ommonim selalu menjaga kesehatan."

Saat T.O.P dan Appa berbincang di ruang tamu, mari beralih ke dapur, tempat dimana Chello dan omma sedang membuatkan minum serta makan siang. Chello sedang membuatkan teh dan omma sedang mengupas dragon fruit dan jeruk serta menyajikannya dipiring. Mereka pun mulai mengobrol.

"Omma, apa kau menyukai Seung hyun oppa?" Tanya Chello

"Tidak kah kau melihat tadi, Omma sangat menyukainya. Seung hyun-ah ternyata anak yang sangat baik." Jawab omma

"Menurut Omma, apakah Appa menyukai Seung hyun oppa juga?" Tanya Chello lagi.

"Dia menyukainya, kok. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya. Kau sendiri apa kau menyukai seung hyun-ah?"

"Omma! Kok jadi mengungkit hal itu sih." Jawab Chello tersipu malu.

"Omma sudah mengetahuinya kok perasaan mu terhadap seung hyun. Kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya itu bagus." Kata Omma.

Selesai berbincang, omma menyuruh Chello mengantarkan minuman dan buah ke ruang tamu untuk diberikan kepada T.O.P dan appa. Sampai, di dekat ruang tamu, T.O.P yang dengan sigap melihat kedatangan Chello yang membawa minuman dan buah langsung membantunya mengambil minuman dan buah tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja. Melihat perbuatan T.O.P yang sangat perhatian terhadap Chello, Appa merasakan kepuasan karena ia melihat sosok menantu masa depannya.

Setelah mengantarkan minuman, Chello kembali ke dapur dan membantu omma membuatkan makan siang. Cukup lama menunggu, makan siang pun telah siap dihidangkan di meja makan. Chello memanggil appa dan T.O.P untuk makan dan segera menuju ruang makan. Hidangan masakan korea ala rumahan yang sangat harum dan enak tertata rapi di meja makan sehingga mengundang rasa lapar yang telah menghampiri perut mereka. Mereka pun duduk dan kemudian mulai makan siang.

"Seung hyun-ah, jangan malu-malu ya makan saja. Maaf hanya makanan rumahan saja yang bisa kami buatkan untuk mu. Ayo, silakan dimakan!" ucap omma

"Gomapseumnida, ommonim. Aku malah suka sekali dengan makanan rumah. Sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan rumah buatan tangan seorang ibu. Ini sudah sangat cukup dan enak."

Omma tersenyum mendengar jawaban T.O.P yang terdengar sangat tulus, kemudian omma mengambil piring appa dan menyendokkan nasi kedalam piring. Hal tersebutpun diikuti oleh Chello, setelah appa dan omma mengambil nasi, Chello mengambilkan nasi untuk T.O.P., T.O.P benar-benar merasa dilayani oleh istrinya dan itu membuat perasaan sangat bahagia menghampiri hatinya.

Mereka berempat makan dengan senangnya karena walaupun baru pertama kali bertemu namun mereka bercengkrama layaknya sebuah keluarga yang sedang makan bersama. Suasana menjadi hangat dan nyaman. T.O.P tidak lagi merasakan nervous malah ia merasa sangat di hargai dan diperhatikan oleh kedua orang tua Chello dan T.O.P mulai menganggap kedua orang tua Chello sebagai orang tuanya juga.

Pertemuan dengan orang tua Chello (mertua dan menantu ) kali ini, sangat menyenangkan bagi T.O.P maupun Chello dan keluarganya. Mereka baru pamit pulang setelah makan malam karena kedua orang tua Chello menahan mereka untuk pulang dan menyuruh mereka menginap dirumah, namun karena mereka harus syuting kembali jadi diurungkan niat tersebut. Selama dirumah Chello, omma dan appa menceritakan banyak hal tentang kehidupan mereka dan juga tentang Chello kepada T.O.P sehingga T.O.P sekarang sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentang Chello. Ia sangat berterimakasih sekali kepada kedua orang tua Chello yang telah menerimanya dengan baik sebagai menantu walaupun hanya dalam variety show WGM. Kedua orang tua Chello berpesan kepada T.O.P untuk terus menjaga dan memperhatikan Chello serta mendoakan pernikahan mereka langgeng dan mungkin bisa terwujud nanti di kehidupan nyata mereka.

~o~

**Interview**

PD : "Bagaimana pertemuan kalian dengan kedua orang tua Chello?"

T.O.P : "Pertama kali menginjakkan kaki dirumah chello dan berkenalan dengan abeonim dan ommonim, rasanya jantungku mau copot, aku sebenarnya sangat nervous tapi lama kelamaan bersama mereka sangat menyenangkan. Seperti bertemu dengan orang tua sendiri jadinya."

Chello : "aku senang Seung hyun oppa dan orang tua ku bisa dekat. Selama pertemuan tadi, kekhawatiranku ternyata tidak beralasan. Semuanya lancar."

PD : "Bagaimana kesan mu terhadap pasangan mu sekarang?"

T.O.P : "Aku jadi lebih mengenalnya karena informasi yang diberikan kedua orang tuanya dan aku melihat Chello-ssi anak yang sangat berbakti kepada kedua orang tuanya ada beberapa sisi lain dari Chello-ssi yang baru ku ketahui tadi dan semua itu membuatku merasa bahwa aku telah mendapatkan istri yang hebat."

Chello : "Seung hyun oppa, aku semakin kagum kepadanya. Perjuangannya hari ini patut aku acungi jempol. Ia sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk menjadi menantu yang baik dihadapan orang tua ku dan ia berhasil karena kedua orang tua ku sangat menyukainya. Aku memiliki suami yang hebat."

PD : "T.O.P-ssi, istrimu bilang Mertua mu sangat menyukai mu. Apakah kau senang?"

T.O.P : "Benarkah? Tentu saja aku senang."

PD : "Ada yang ingin kau katakan kepada mertua/orang tua mu?"

T.O.P : "Abeonim dan Ommonim, jeongmal gomapseumnida telah menerimaku dengan baik sebagai menantu kalian. Walaupun aku bukanlah seseorang yang sempurna namun aku akan berusaha membuat hidup Chello menjadi sempurna dengan menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu menjaga, memperhatikan dan membahagiakan Chello. Gamsahamnida, Abeonim dan Ommonim yang telah melahirkan istri terbaik untuk ku, Chello"

Chello : "Appa dan Omma, Gamsahamnida untuk hari ini. Aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk seung hyun oppa seperti yang kalian katakan tadi. Neomu Gamsahamnida & Saranghaeyo, omma appa."

**End of Interview**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mohon direview ya ^_^

See you next chapter~~~


	8. Chapter 8 : Goodbye Jeju Island

**We Got Married Season 5 (Chapter 8)**

Author : Uisaokke / sasunaru's anatomy

Cast :

All Big Bang member (**T.O.P**, G-Dragon, Taeyang, Daesung, Seungri)

All YG Family

JYJ (Jaejoong, Yoochun & Junsu)

Queen of Asia (Fictional/OC : Ella Chen, Radha Khan, Han Gyeri, Uzumaki Naru, Gie)

Lead female : You as Han Chello (Fictional /OC : Best actress in the world).

Pairing : T.O.P & Chello

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : Not mine but my imagination… Inspired of WGM & Romantic Idol ^_^

A/N : Terima kasih kepada semua reader yang bersedia membaca fanfic aku. Silakan membaca fanfic saya dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^_^

**Chapter 8 **

**Part IV : Honeymoon in Jeju ~ Goodbye Jeju Island**

Pagi terakhir di Pulau Jeju, T.O.P dan Chello berencana untuk pergi ke museum teddy bear. Mereka ingin berekreasi disana. Chello sudah membuat bekal kimbap yang enak untuk mereka makan disana. Perjalanan kali ini pasti akan menyenangkan, suasana hati mereka pun kian bahagia setelah kemarin pertemuan dengan orang tua Chello berjalan lancar.

Mereka sampai di museum teddy bear, T.O.P tidak lupa membawa kamera DSLRnya. Ia ingin mengabadikan moment kebersamaannya dengan Chello dengan foto bersama. T.O.P membeli tiket dan setelah itu mereka masuk kedalam museum teddy bear. Mereka mulai melihat satu per satu boneka teddy bear yang lucu-lucu dengan pakaian yang berbeda-beda. T.O.P siap dengan kamera DSLRnya, ia memfoto Chello terus menerus dari Chello yang sadar difoto dengan berpose sampai foto candid. Chello sangat fotogenik setiap tangkapan foto T.O.P tidak ada satu pun yang terlihat jelek. Mereka pun berfoto bersama dengan berbagai pose dengan background teddy bear.

Entah jiwa model mereka keluar, mereka berdua melakukan photoshot dengan berbagai photo yang sangat indah. mereka sampai meminta bantuan kepada pengunjung museum untuk memfoto mereka berdua. Kali ini, mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang ngedate dan fall in love.

PD WGM pun menyarankan mereka untuk berfoto sambil berciuman. PD tidak memaksa untuk melakukan hal itu dan ia menyuruh T.O.P untuk mencium kening Chello. Tapi T.O.P masih malu-malu, ia menolak hal itu padahal ia sempat memikirkan hal tersebut.

Mereka sampai ditaman teddy bear yang pemandangannya menghadap kelaut, T.O.P dan Chello memutuskan untuk makan bekal mereka disana. Kimbap yang enak buatan Chello membuat T.O.P tidak sabar untuk memakannya namun sebelum dimakan ia memfoto kimbab tersebut.

"Seung hyun oppa, kenapa harus difoto?" Tanya Chello

"Aku ingin membuat kenangan, ini kimbab pertama buatan Chello-ssi yang aku makan." Jawab T.O.P

"Seung hyun oppa, ayo dimakan kimbabnya. Sebelum itu cuci tangan dulu!" Ucap Chello sambil membuka kotak bekal berisi kimbab

Setelah cuci tangan mereka pun memakan kimbab tersebut, Chello menyuapi T.O.P dan berakhir dengan saling suap-suapan kimbab. Selama mereka makan, kru WGM membantu memfoto kemesraan T.O.P dan Chello.

"Tidak terasa bulan madu kita akan berakhir hari ini. Aku masih ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi di jeju." Ucap T.O.P tidak rela

"Iya, ini hari terakhir kita bersama di jeju." Balas Chello sedih.

"Hem, walaupun hari terakhir honeymoon kita di jeju, jangan bersedih gitu dong! Harus semangat~"

"Yup, harus semangat! Oh, iya seung hyun oppa setelah honeymoon kita berakhir, jadwal mu selanjutnya apa?"

"Sepertinya kita akan berpisah cukup lama karena selama 2 minggu kedepan aku ada world tour concert. Chello-ssi sendiri, apa jadwalmu selanjutnya?"

"aku harus ke London dan USA selama seminggu, aku berangkat dua minggu lagi. Jadi, kita tidak bisa bertemu selama 3 minggu dong?"

"3 minggu? Aku pikir hanya harus bertahan dua minggu tapi ternyata kau ada jadwal dua minggu lagi. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan Chello-ssi."

"Aku juga, pasti akan merindukan Seung hyun oppa."

Tiba-tiba suasana diantara mereka menjadi diam dan dirundung sedih karena harus berpisah selama 3 minggu. Ini waktu berpisah yang cukup lama selama mereka menikah. Chello kemudian berkata dengan wajah tersenyum, "Gwenchanayo, Seung hyun oppa. Sekarangkan zaman teknologi, aku akan keep in touch dengan mu lewat telepon,sms dan webcam. Jadi kalau kau merindukan ku langsung saja telepon, sms atau webcam saja aku ya."

Mendengar hal itu, T.O.P langsung tersenyum walaupun perasaannya berkata lain. Mereka pun kembali berfoto ria, membuat sebanyak-banyaknya kenangan bersama di jeju. T.O.P meminta seorang kru WGM untuk menjadi fotografer mereka. T.O.P menemukan spot foto yang indah dan romantis, ia menyuruh Chello untuk berdiri berhadapan dengannya, kemudian ia memegang kedua tangan Chello lalu ia berlutut dan setelah itu tangan kanannya mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya. Ternyata yang T.O.P ambil dari saku celananya adalah sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil berisi cincin berlian yang indah. T.O.P mengambil cincin tersebut dan siap untuk mengenakannya dijari manis Chello.

"Chello-ssi, walaupun ini terlambat aku ingin sekali mengatakan hal ini, Will you marry me?"

Chello tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia speechless dan air mata terharu mengalir dari mata Chello. Chello tidak tahu harus menjawab apa namun entah kenapa kepalanya mengangguk tanda setuju atas pertanyaan T.O.P.

T.O.P bahagia ketika melihat reaksi Chello tersebut, Ia memasukkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Chello secara perlahan-lahan. T.O.P berdiri dan mengusap air mata dipipi Chello dan secara perlahan mencium kening Chello. Ternyata T.O.P tidak sampai hanya disitu, dengan tatapan yang tajam dan lembut seperti memberikan isyarat kepada Chello untuk meminta izin menciumnya di bagian tersakral seorang wanita dan laki-laki yaitu lips alias bibir. Kelopak mata Chello pun menutup tanda ia menyetujui apa yang akan selanjutnya T.O.P lakukan. Dan benar saja adanya, T.O.P mencium bibir Chello dengan lembut. T.O.P dan Chello menutup matanya ketika mereka berciuman.

Kontan saja kejadian tersebut , membuat seluruh kru WGM tercengang kaget dan juga melting ketika melihat adegan tersebut yang begitu natural. Photografer kru WGM yang tadi diminta untuk memotret mereka, benar-benar melakukan tugasnya dengan baik karena tidak ada sedetikpun yang terlewatkan momen tersebut.

~o~

Akhirnya waktu mereka untuk berpisah telah tiba, Chello dan T.O.P harus pergi meninggalkan Jeju kembali ke Seoul. Ternyata Chello sudah mengepakkan oleh-oleh untuk orang-orang terdekat T.O.P khususnya untuk keluarga T.O.P dan member big bang serta juga rekan kerja T.O.P. Chello memberikan Jeruk jeju, dragon fruit yang kemarin mereka petik dan khusus untuk keluarga T.O.P, Chello memberikan tambahan oleh-oleh berupa abalon yang sangat terkenal di jeju.

T.O.P sangat berterimakasih sekali atas perhatian Chello kepadanya. Saat menuju dan didalam pesawat mereka terus bergandengan tangan dan sampailah mereka di bandara Incheon. Mereka harus berpisah, T.O.P sudah dijemput oleh mobil van YG entertainment. T.O.P dan Chello pun berpisah di bandara, mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak rela berpisah tapi apa daya mereka memang harus berpisah malam itu. Mobil Ferrari merah berhenti tepat didepan T.O.P dan Chello yang sedang ingin berpisah dan ternyata yang menjemput Chello adalah Yoochun.

Mereka pun berpisah dan pergi ke rumah masing-masing untuk istirahat serta beraktifitas seperti biasa lagi.

~o~

**Interview**

PD : "hari terakhir berbulan madu di pulau jeju apa kalian bahagia?"

T.O.P : "Sangat bahagia walaupun hanya 3 hari tapi begitu banyak kenangan yang telah kami buat."

PD : "Kami sangat kaget ketika kau tiba-tiba melamar Chello, sejak kapan kau memikirkan hal tersebut?"

T.O.P : "Aku juga tidak tahu bisa seperti itu, aku hanya mempersiapkan cincin yang ku beli di Seoul dan untungnya cincin itu pas dijarinya. Aku ingin momen tersebut diingat oleh Chello-ssi."

PD : "Kau awalnya hanya berpura-pura saja ya saat kukatakan untuk kalian berciuman? Ternyata kau malah mencium Chello-ssi tidak hanya di kening tapi lips to lips, bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Chello-ssi? First kiss?"

T.O.P : "bukan, aku memang tidak bermaksud untuk menciumnya. Mungkin naluri ku sebagai laki-laki. First kiss dengan Chello-ssi (Wajah T.O.P merah merona seperti tomat) sangat lembut dan manis. Haha, sepertinya aku sudah kehilangan akal ku. Sudahlah jangan mengungkitnya lagi."

PD : "Chello-ssi, apa kau menyangka di hari terakhir bulan madu mu di Jeju akan mendapat kejutan dilamar oleh T.O.P-ssi?"

Chello : "Sama sekali tidak menyangka, aku hanya berpikir tadi Seung hyun oppa ingin berfoto saja dengan ku namun tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan cincin ini dan memasangkannya di jari ku. Speechless, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat itu. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku menganggukkan kepala dan menangis sepertinya tubuhku sudah tidak bisa dikontrol lagi oleh ku pada saat itu."

PD : "Apa kau menyukai cincinnya?"

Chello : "Aku sangat menyukainya, tidak akan pernah ku lepaskan rasanya. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu melakukan hal ini."

PD : "Lalu, apa kau menyukai first kiss mu dengan T.O.P-ssi?"

Chello : (hening sejenak dan rona merah dipipi Chello merekah indahnya ternyata ia malu mengungkapkannya) "First kiss ya? Aku tidak tahu. Aku seperti terhipnotis oleh pandangannya saat itu."

**End of Interview**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mohon direview ya ^_^

See you next chapter~


	9. Chapter 9 : Move Into New House part 1

We Got Married Season 5 "T.O.P" ~ Chapter 9

Author : Uisaokke / sasunaru's anatomy

Cast :

All Big Bang member (**T.O.P**, G-Dragon, Taeyang, Daesung, Seungri)

All YG Family

JYJ (Jaejoong, Yoochun & Junsu)

Queen of Asia (Fictional/OC : Ella Chen, Radha Khan, Han Gyeri, Uzumaki Naru, Gie)

Lead female : You as Han Chello (Fictional /OC : Best actress in the world).

Pairing : T.O.P & Chello

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : Not mine but my imagination… Inspired of WGM & Romantic Idol ^_^

A/N : Terima kasih kepada semua reader yang bersedia membaca fanfic aku. Silakan membaca fanfic saya dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^_^

**Chapter 9**

**Move Into New House**

Setelah tiga minggu berlalu, akhirnya T.O.P dan Chello akan bertemu kembali. Mereka berjanjian untuk bertemu di salah satu café book di daerah gangnam jam sepuluh pagi. Selama tiga minggu, T.O.P dan Chello sama sekali tidak bertemu tapi menurut kabar yang diterima oleh PD WGM ternyata selama tiga minggu kebelakang sama sekali mereka tidak pernah putus kontak sekalipun. Mereka saling menghubungi satu sama lain namun pertemuan kali ini membuat T.O.P dan Chello cukup nervous walaupun mereka tetap berhubungan lewat telepon maupun messanger tapi perasaannya berbeda jika bertemu langsung.

Kali ini T.O.P tidak terlambat untuk datang ke pertemuannya kembali dengan Chello di café. Bahkan ia datang lebih awal 30 menit dari waktu janjian. Hal ini dikarenakan, kalian masih ingatkan pertemuan pertama kali T.O.P dan Chello di Lotte World, pada saat itu T.O.P terlambat datang. Hal itu membuatnya merasa bersalah pada Chello. Jadi mulai sejak saat itu didalam hatinya T.O.P berkata itu adalah keterlambatannya yang terakhir kali ia perbuat ketika bersama Chello. Terlihat sekali T.O.P cukup gugup untuk hari ini dan ia mengaku kepada PD WGM kalau ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak semalam. T.O.P terus melihat kearah pintu café berharap-harap cemas akan kedatangan Chello segera.

Setelah menunggu hampir 20 menit, akhirnya Chello menampakkan diri. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan mengenakan dress jeans casual selutut. Chello tersenyum kepada T.O.P dan T.O.P pun membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Seung hyun oppa." Sapa Chello.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Chello-ssi." Balas T.O.P

"Sudah lama menunggu ya? Aku tidak terlambatkan? Aku sengaja datang lebih awal supaya tidak terlambat." Tanya Chello sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Tidak, Chello-ssi tidak terlambat kok. Aku nya yang terlalu pagi, ini masih 10 menit dari jadwal kita bertemu. Apa kabar Chello-ssi?" jawab T.O.P dan kemudian ia menanyakan kabar Chello.

"Baik. Seung hyun oppa, apa kabar juga? Tunggu sebentar, Seung hyun oppa! Kau terlihat kurusan ya sekarang? Gwenchanayo?" Ucap Chello agak khawatir.

"Gwenchana, aku baik-baik saja mungkin aku kurang istirahat dan makan teratur saat world tour minggu lalu." Jawab T.O.P

Chello sangat khawatir dan kasihan melihat keadaan T.O.P, ia memperhatikan T.O.P dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Melihat tatapan chello yang khawatir kepadanya T.O.P pun memberitahukan Chello untuk tidak begitu khawatir kepadanya.

"Kenapa Chello-ssi menatapku seperti itu? Gwenchana… jeongmal gwenchanayo. Aku baik-baik saja, Chello-ssi tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku." Ucap T.O.P.

"Araso." Jawab Chello singkat dan mulai kembali tersenyum sehingga T.O.P pun ikut tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba ditengah perbincangan mereka, seorang pelayan café membawakan minuman kepada mereka dan menyerahkan amplop mission card WGM untuk mereka. T.O.P dan Chello harap-harap cemas membuka dan membacanya mission card tersebut.

Mission card : We got married season 5

"Hallo, T.O.P & Chello… To be a real married couple, You should live together in your own house. Please come to your home sweet home soon!"

T.O.P dan Chello tersenyum membaca mission card tersebut, sekarang mereka harus tinggal bersama satu atap. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran masing-masing tentang hidup bersama dan tinggal dalam satu atap. Mereka diizinkan untuk tinggal dirumah tersebut 24 jam dan sampai pernikahan mereka berlangsung oleh karena itu mereka harus membawa beberapa barang pribadi mereka untuk dibawa ke rumah baru mereka.

"Jadi, kami diberikan rumah?" Tanya T.O.P tidak percaya kepada PD WGM

PD WGM hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan memberitahukan alamat rumah tersebut. Chello tidak percaya mereka akan benar-benar mendapatkan rumah dan tinggal bersama dengan T.O.P. Chello menjadi penasaran sekali seperti apa rumah mereka nanti.

"Ayo, kita bersiap menuju rumah baru kita, Chello-ssi!" ucapT.O.P sambil memegang tangan Chello dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan café. T.O.P membawa Chello menuju mobilnya dengan sopannya T.O.P membukakan pintu mobil untuk Chello kemudian setelah ia masuk ke mobil, T.O.P pun memasangkan sabuk pengaman kepada Chello.

Mereka pergi menuju rumah baru mereka. Ditengah perjalanan menuju rumah baru, T.O.P dan Chello berbincang satu sama lain.

"Chello-ssi, gwenchanayo dengan suhu mobilnya? Kalau kedinginan bilang ya nanti aku akan nyalakan penghangat untuk mu." Ucap T.O.P

"Gomapseumnida, Seung hyun oppa. Biar aku saja yang mengatur suhu mobilnya, T.O.P oppa fokus saja menyetir. Seung hyun oppa, bolehkah aku menyalakan mp3 player biar tidak terlalu sepi?" ucap Chello

"Boleh, Chello-ssi atur saja."

"Okay, gomapseumnida Seung hyun oppa. Hmm, bagaimana ya rumah baru kita? Aku jadi penasaran."

"Semoga saja layak untuk dihuni." Ucap T.O.P sembarang.

"Haha, ya pasti layak untuk dihunilah Seung hyun oppa. Masa mereka memberikan rumah yang tidak layak untuk kita huni." Ucap Chello

"Tentu saja, aku hanya asal bicara saja kok. Tapi kok aku merasa familiar ya dengan jalan ini, sepertinya aku pernah melewati jalan ini."

"Benarkah? Jangan-jangan rumah kita dormnya Big Bang, Seung hyun oppa?" ucap Chello terkejut

"Anio, aku tau pasti jalan dorm Big Bang. Ini bukan menuju dorm Big Bang tapi sepertinya aku mulai tau kita akan menuju kemana."

"Memangnya kemana?" Tanya Chello penasaran.

"Entahlah aku juga kurang yakin, ya sudah kita ikuti saja arah GPS membawa kita sampai ke rumah. Tadi kenapa Chello-ssi sempat berpikir kalau rumah kita adalah dorm Big Bang?" ucap T.O.P agak curiga dan jealous.

"Tidak kok hanya pas saat mendengar Seung hyun oppa bilang familiar dengan jalan ini yang terpikir oleh ku dorm Big Bang. Memangnya kenapa Seung hyun oppa?"

"Tidak aku pikir kau benar-benar menginginkan rumah kita adalah dormnya Big Bang? Lebih baik jangan kesana!"

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm, kau tau sendirikan itu dorm laki-laki. Tidak baik kau datang ke sana!"

"Seung hyun oppa, cemburu ya?" ucap Chello

"Cemburu? Cemburu kepada siapa?" balas T.O.P

"Kepada GD-ssi, Taeyang-ssi, Daesung-ssi dan Seungri-ssi."

"Untuk apa aku cemburu kepada mereka? Mereka kan member ku dan Chello-ssi adalah istriku."

"Seung hyun oppa, tidak takut aku lebih menyukai mereka?"

"Tidak akan karena aku tahu sekali siapa yang lebih Chello-ssi sukai." Ucap T.O.P percaya diri.

"Jeongmalyo? Memangnya siapa yang lebih aku sukai?"

"Chello-ssi ini pura-pura gak tahu apa memang tau sih. Yang jelas orang yang selalu berada disampingmu saat ini." Ucap T.O.P tersenyum.

Chello dan T.O.P pun saling melirik dan keduanya tertawa. Pertama kalinya mereka berbicara saling menggoda seperti itu. Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang mereka sampai di rumah baru mereka di kawasan Maiim Vision Village.

Rumah T.O.P dan Chello adalah rumah yang pernah dipakai syuting Secret Garden Korean drama & Secret Garden Big Bang parody. Oleh karena itu jelas saja T.O.P mengenali jalan tersebut. T.O.P dan Chello tidak percaya bahwa rumah mereka akan semewah ini.

"Wah, Seung hyun oppa. Rumah ini sangat indah. Benarkah rumah ini rumah kita?" Tanya Chello kagum dengan arsitektur dan interior rumah tersebut.

"Aku rasa begitu, Chello-ssi. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini." Ucap T.O.P

"Seung hyun oppa pernah tinggal dirumah ini?" Tanya Chello

"Aku pernah syuting film di rumah ini. Chello-ssi tidak tau tentang rumah ini ya? Rumah ini sangat terkenal sekali. Rumah ini pernah digunakan untuk lokasi syuting drama Secret Garden." Ucap T.O.P.

"Mianhaeyo, aku tidak tahu dan tidak pernah menonton drama tersebut. Sepertinya aku harus banyak menonton drama korea ya. Tapi rumah ini sangat bagus sekali. Minimalis tapi sangat mewah, aku suka arsitektur dan interior rumahnya."

Setelah mengagumi seluk beluk rumah baru mereka, ini saatnya untuk membenahi dan menata barang-barang pribadi yang mereka bawa. T.O.P membawa benda-benda kesayangannya yaitu mainan yang terbungkus rapi di dua box besar dan ia membawa serta rak-rak untuk menempatkan mainan tersebut. T.O.P membuka box tersebut dan mengeluarkan satu per satu mainan. Hal itu membuat Chello tercengang karena melihat begitu banyak mainan.

"Seung hyun oppa, kau mengkoleksi mainanan ya? Banyak sekali yang kau bawa." Tanya Chello.

"Iya, aku senang dengan mainan jadi aku koleksi. Memangnya kenapa Chello-ssi?" ucap T.O.P

"Daebak, Seung hyun oppa. Aku belum pernah melihat begitu banyak mainan seperti ini kecuali di toko mainan. Oppa, buka toko mainan ya?" Tanya Chello heran.

"Aniya, aku hanya menyukainya. Senang saja melihat mainan yang unik dan lucu." Ucap T.O.P

T.O.P dan Chello menyusun mainan tersebut di rak, Chello terus saja berkomentar yang lucu mengenai hobi T.O.P tersebut.

"Seung hyun oppa memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan ya tapi aku suka sekali. Omo, mainan ini terlihat sangat lucu sekali, Seung hyun oppa. Diantara begitu banyak mainan yang oppa koleksi mana yang paling oppa sukai?"

"Yang Chello-ssi pegang sekarang dan yang kau bilang lucu. Itu adalah mainan yang paling aku sukai dan sayangi." Ucap T.O.P sambil menunjukkan tangannya kearah mainan yang dipegang Chello.

"Jeongmalyeo? Bolehkah untuk ku?" Tanya Chello.

T.O.P agak terlihat engan dan tak enak untuk menolaknya tapi Chello hanya bermaksud menggoda T.O.P dengan meminta mainan tersebut. Melihat ekspresi ketidakrelaan T.O.P memberikan mainan tersebut yang menurut Chello ekspresi yang sangat lucu membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Seung hyun oppa, aku hanya bercanda kok. Aku hanya ingin menggoda mu saja." Ucap Chello sambil tertawa dan mengembalikan mainan tersebut kepada T.O.P.

Tanpa Chello duga T.O.P malah memberikan kembali mainan tersebut dan memberikan dengan ikhlas kepada Chello.

"Kalau kau sangat menginginkannya, ambillah! Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan." Ucap T.O.P tersenyum.

"Seung hyun oppa, aku hanya bercanda kok. Ini kan mainan kesayangan … aku… tidak bisa menerimanya." Balas Chello

"Aku telah memberikannya kepada mu. Tolong terimalah dan rawat baik-baik mainan ini." Ucap T.O.P

"Gomapseumnida, Seung hyun oppa. Aku berjanji akan menjaga baik-baik mainan ini."Balas Chello tersenyum dan memeluk mainan tersebut.

Setelah mereka selesai merapikan mainan T.O.P, mereka mulai beres-beres rumah. Tak disangka-sangka T.O.P yang seorang idol dan Chello yang seorang aktris dapat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan sangat baik. Chello membersihkan lantai dengan vacuum cleaner sedangkan T.O.P mengelap jendela kaca hingga benar-benar bersih. Setelah Chello membersihkan lantai dan mengepelnya, Ia membantu T.O.P membersihkan jendela kaca yang begitu banyak dirumah mereka. T.O.P berada dibagian luar jendela dan Chello berada di dalam, mereka membersihkan kaca tersebut dengan serius tanpa berbincang sepatah kata pun sampai kedua mata mereka saling beradu pandang. Hanya memberikan senyuman satu sama lain, kedua tangan mereka yang sedang mengelap kaca bergerak berbarengan membersihkan kaca tersebut.

Setelah membereskan semuanya, Chello menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam namun yang tersedia di kulkas hanya air mineral. Chello membawakan air mineral untuk T.O.P kemudian ia mengajak T.O.P untuk berbelanja keperluan rumah tangga.

"T.O.P oppa di kulkas tidak ada satupun bahan makanan. Ottokke?" ucap Chello

"Sepertinya kita harus berbelanja, Chello-ssi. Ayo, kita belanja!" balas T.O.P

T.O.P dan Chello pergi berbelanja di salah satu supermarket terdekat dari rumah. Mereka mengambil troli belanjaan dan mulai berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan serta beberapa keperluan rumah tangga lainnya.

"Seung hyun oppa, malam ini kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Chello

"Apapun yang Chello-ssi masak akan aku makan." Balas T.O.P

"Kalau begitu malam ini kita makan spaghetti dan salad buah saja kalau begitu." Ucap Chello. Kemudian Chello mulai mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat spaghetti dan salad. Selain itu, ia juga menyetok bahan-bahan makanan untuk seminggu kedepan seperti beras, kimchi, bumbu-bumbu masak dan bahan makanan lainnya. T.O.P dengan setianya mengikuti Chello berkeliling rak-rak barang yang terjejer disupermarket.

Chello mampir ke tempat makanan ringan dan tiba-tiba matanya tertuju ke yanggeng (red been jelly / dodol kacang merah kalau bahasa indonesianya). Lalu ia mengambil yanggeng tersebut dan menunjukkannya kearah T.O.P.

"Seung hyun oppa, kau mau ini?" Tanya Chello menawarkan dengan wajah tersenyum, ia tahu kalau T.O.P sangat menyukai yanggeng.

"Ottokke? Bagaimana kau bisa tau yanggeng makanan kesukaan ku?" Tanya T.O.P

"Seung hyun oppa, aku hanya menebaknya saja kok. Jadi tebakkan ku benar dong." Ucap Chello tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Chello-ssi!" ucap T.O.P

"Haha, Aku diberitahu oleh Jaejoong oppa kalau Seung hyun oppa sangat menyukai yanggeng. Bagaimana kalau kita beli yanggeng ini untuk cemilan?" Balas Chello

T.O.P tersenyum seperti anak kecil yang senang sekali diberikan permen. T.O.P menggambil yanggeng tersebut dan memasukkannya ke troli belanjaan. Kemudian mereka kembali belanja keperluan lainnya seperti perlengkapan mandi ( sikat gigi pasangan, handuk pasangan), perlengkapan makan ( piring pasangan, sendok dan garpu berpasangan, mug dan cangkir berpasangan) dan mereka juga membeli apron berpasangan. Setelah selesai membayar belanja yang cukup banyak, mereka pun kembali ke rumah mereka untuk memasak makan malam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~To Be Continue~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Interview**

PD : "Bagaimana perasaan kalian akan bertemu kembali setelah hampir tiga minggu tidak bertemu ?"

T.O.P : "Aku sangat menantikan saat-saat bertemu dengan Chello-ssi kembali sehingga perasaan tersebut membuat ku sedikit nervous hari ini. Aku sampai tidak tidur"

Chello : "Aku sangat merindukan Seung hyun oppa. Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya dan melihatnya lagi."

PD : "Apa ada perbedaan dari pasangan kalian setelah tiga minggu tidak bertemu?"

T.O.P : "Chello-ssi semakin cantik dan terlihat sekali ia begitu senang hari ini. Aku semakin menyukai melihatnya tersenyum."

Chello : "Seung hyun oppa terlihat lebih kurus. Saat melihatnya seperti itu, aku merasakan bahwa tiga minggu kebelakang pasti dia sangat sibuk sehingga tidak begitu memperhatikan tentang kesehatannya. Aku mengkhawatirkannya."

PD : "Chello-ssi sangat mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu, T.O.P-ssi. Bagaimana pendapat mu?"

T.O.P : "Tiga minggu ini, aku memang kurang tidur dan makan kurang teratur sehingga tubuh ku terlihat lebih kurus. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sangat tersentuh ketika ia mulai memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkan ku. Tapi melihat tatapannya seperti itu, aku sangat tidak menginginkannya bersedih. Aku sangat tidak menyukai Chello-ssi bersedih karena ku. Aku berusaha untuk memberitahukan kepadanya aku baik-baik saja."

PD : "Apa yang tertulis di mission card yang kalian terima?"

T.O.P : "Kami harus tinggal bersama dirumah baru kami."

Chello : "Home sweet home, kami akan tinggal bersama dirumah baru kami."

PD : "Bagaimana perasaan kalian akan tinggal bersama dan mendapatkan rumah kalian sendiri?"

T.O.P : "Hmm, akan menyenangkan bisa terus bersama dengan Chello-ssi."

Chello : "Tinggal bersama dengan seung hyun oppa dirumah kami sendiri, aku rasa ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang baru bagi kami berdua. Kami akan terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri yang sesungguhnya.

PD : "Bagaimana rumah kalian?"

T.O.P : "Speechless, Daebak!"

Chello : "Joahe, aku sangat menyukainya. Daebak!"

**End Of Interview**

Gomawo sudah membaca fanfic aku ^_^

See u next chapter


	10. Chapter 10 : Move Into New House part 2

We Got Married Season 5 "T.O.P"

Chapter 10

Author : Uisaokke / sasunaru's anatomy

Cast :

All Big Bang member (**T.O.P**, G-Dragon, Taeyang, Daesung, Seungri)

All YG Family

JYJ (Jaejoong, Yoochun & Junsu)

Queen of Asia (Fictional/OC : Ella Chen, Radha Khan, Han Gyeri, Uzumaki Naru, Gie)

Lead female : You as Han Chello (Fictional /OC : Best actress in the world).

Pairing : T.O.P & Chello

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : Not mine but my imagination… Inspired of WGM & Romantic Idol ^_^

A/N : Terima kasih kepada semua reader yang bersedia membaca fanfic aku. Silakan membaca fanfic saya dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^_^

**Chapter 10**

**Move into new house part II : Eat, Pray and Love**

T.O.P dan Chello sampai dirumah baru mereka setelah berbelanja, T.O.P dengan gentlenya membawa semua kantong belanjaan dan menaruhnya di dapur. Chello sangat terbantu sekali oleh T.O.P, untuk membalas kebaikan T.O.P yang telah membawakan belanjaannya, Chello mengambilkan air mineral untuk T.O.P dari kulkas. Chello mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan dan memisahkan makanan dengan barang belanjaan lain. Dengan sigapnya Chello memilah dan memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas. Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang belanjaan, Chello siap untuk memasak.

Chello mengenakan apron yang tadi dibelinya bersama T.O.P. T.O.P ingin sekali ikut memasak bersama Chello. T.O.P mengambil apronnya dan meminta Chello memakaikan untuknya.

"Chello-ssi, bisakah kau mengenakan apron ini kepada ku? Aku ingin membantu mu memasak." Pinta T.O.P

"Oh, baiklah. Apa sebelumnya Seung hyun oppa pernah memasak?" ucap Chello

"Chello-ssi meragukan keahlian memasakku. Keahlian memasak ku setara dengan jaejoong hyung." Balas T.O.P dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi

"Jeongmalyeo? Wow, aku tidak menyangka Seung hyun oppa pandai memasak." Tanya Chello kagum tapi ada rasa kurang percaya juga.

Lalu mereka mulai memasak bersama, menu untuk makan malam hari ini adalah spaghetti Bolognese, salad buah dan minumannya strawberry juice. Chello meminta T.O.P untuk mencuci sayuran dan buah sedangkan Chello memperlihatkan keahlian memasaknya yang bisa dibilang seperti pro chef, caranya memotong sayuran dan buah yang sangat cepat dan rapi. Chello merebus spaghetti dan sambil menunggu spaghettinya matang, ia membuat bumbu saus bolognese dan salad buah. Hal tersebut membuat T.O.P merasa takjub melihat istrinya yang sedang memasak. T.O.P jadi terdiam melihat Chello memasak, sepertinya ia telah benar-benar tersihir oleh pesona Chello yang sedang memasak.

Chello yang merasa diperhatikan, akhirnya memandang kearah T.O.P yang membiarkan air mengalir tanpa ada buah atau sayur yang dibersihkan olehnya.

"Seung hyun oppa, kau ingin membantuku memasak atau hanya diam saja membiarkan air mengalir seperti itu? Kasihan sekali buah dan sayuran itu tidak dibersihkan." Ucap Chello.

"Oh, mianhaeyo." Balas T.O.P agak salah tingkah.

"Seung hyun oppa terpesona ya melihat kecantikanku saat memasak?"

T.O.P hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mereka pun akhirnya berakhir dengan saling memandang dan tertawa bersama. Sesi masak makan malam kali ini, membawa suasana yang baik untuk progress hubungan mereka kedepannya.

Makanan yang mereka masak akhirnya satu per satu telah matang dan siap untuk dihidangkan di meja makan. Saat Chello menata makanan di meja makan, secara diam-diam T.O.P pergi keluar tepatnya ke mobilnya. T.O.P mengambil sesuatu dari bagasi mobilnya lalu membawanya kedalam rumah secara mengendap-endap supaya tidak ketahuan oleh Chello.

T.O.P mendekat kearah Chello yang membelakanginya, ternyata T.O.P diam-diam telah mempersiapkan sebuket bunga lily dan sebuah kotak berisi red velvet cake. T.O.P melingkarkan tangannya yang membawa sebuket bunga lily kearah Chello yang membelakanginya. Chello cukup terkejut dengan apa yang T.O.P lakukan tadi, Chello tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya yang sangat tersentuh dan senang atas perlakuan T.O.P kepadanya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya T.O.P berbisik ditelinga Chello dari belakang.

"Gomapseumnida, Seung hyun oppa. Bunga lily ini sangat indah, Kapan kau membelinya?" ucap Chello.

"Rahasia. Untuk merayakan kepindahan kita kerumah baru, aku membelikan cake ini untuk merayakannya." Ucap T.O.P sambil menaruh kotak kue diatas meja makan.

"Wah, Seung hyun oppa kau telah mempersiapkan ini semua, tidak adil aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah apapun untuk mu." ucap Chello merasa bersalah dan juga kesal secara bersamaan.

"Siapa bilang Chello-ssi tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk ku. Coba lihat apa yang telah Chello-ssi hidangkan untuk ku? Bukankah ini hadiah untuk ku juga, makanan yang telah susah payah dimasak oleh istri ku. Adilkan?"

Chello yang mendengar T.O.P mengatakan hal tersebut membuatnya kembali tersenyum. T.O.P dan Chello akhirnya memakan makanan yang telah mereka buat bersama, Chello menanti reaksi T.O.P saat memakan spaghetti buatannya. T.O.P tidak berkomentar dan ia terus saja memakan spaghetti itu terus menerus.

"Seung hyun oppa, Bagaimana rasanya, hm?" Tanya Chello penasaran.

T.O.P tetap tidak memberikan respon, ia terus memakan spaghetti tersebut dan tidak perlu waktu yang lama, T.O.P menyodorkan piringnya yang telah kosong untuk diisikan kembali spaghetti. Chello pun senang karena T.O.P menyukai masakannya. Chello mengambilkan spaghetti lagi untuk T.O.P. T.O.P benar-benar kenyang setelah menyantap 3 porsi spaghetti dan salad buah buatan Chello.

"Kenyangnya, sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan makanan seenak ini dan membuat ku benar-benar kekenyangan. Chello-ssi, kau koki terbaik ke dua setelah ibu ku." Ucap T.O.P sambil memegang perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"Gomapseumnida, seung hyun oppa." Ucap Chello dan kemudian Chello mengambil tissue dan mengelapkannya kearah bibir T.O.P yang masih tertinggal saus.

T.O.P membuka kotak kue dan ia memasangkan lilin diatas kue lalu menyalakannya. T.O.P meminta Chello berdoa bersama dengannya untuk kebahagiaan pernikahan mereka.

"Baiklah, ini saat kita berdoa kepada tuhan agar pernikahan kita selalu diberikan kebahagiaan. Mari kita berdoa bersama, Chello-ssi. Saat aku ucapkan selesai, kita tiup lilin ini."

Mereka pun memejamkan mata dan mulai berdoa. Setelah berdoa untuk pernikahan virtual mereka, T.O.P dan chello secara bersamaan meniup lilin. Selesai sudah makan malam pertama mereka dirumah baru. T.O.P membantu Chello mencuci piring, T.O.P menyingkirkan tangan Chello dari piring-piring yang kotor dan mencucikan tangan Chello. T.O.P menyuruh Chello untuk mandi terlebih dahulu dan urusan memberes-bereskan biar T.O.P saja yang mengerjakan. Walaupun Chello sungkan, ia pun tidak dapat menolaknya. Chello pergi ke kamar mandi lebih dulu.

Setelah T.O.P membersihkan semuanya, ia kembali ke kamar mereka di lantai dua. T.O.P mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah amplop yang berisi foto-foto honeymoon mereka di Jeju. T.O.P kembali ke lantai satu tepatnya ruang tamu dan disana ia menemukan sebuah papan tulis yang ukurannya cukup sedang, kemudian membawanya ke kamar. Ia memasang papan tulis tersebut di dinding kamar yang viewnya cukup bagus. Lalu, ia menempelkan foto-foto saat honeymoon mereka di Jeju di papan tulis tersebut. Ia mengerjakan dengan sangat teliti dan bergerak cepat sebelum ketahuan Chello. Setelah selesai menempelkan foto, T.O.P menutup papan tulis tersebut dengan kain berwarna putih.

T.O.P menunggu Chello selesai mandi sambil memandang kearah papan tulis tersebut sambil tersenyum. Chello akhirnya selesai mandi dan ia pun masuk kedalam kamar. Ia melihat disana sudah ada T.O.P dan menyuruh T.O.P untuk segera mandi. Didalam kamar, Chello menuju meja rias, ia membersihkan wajahnya dan memakai cream malam pada wajahnya. Setelah selesai dengan rutinitas membersihkan wajah, Chello berbaring di ranjang tempat tidur, Ia mengambil sebuah buku dari tas nya dan mulai membaca. Chello sama sekali tidak menyadari tentang papan tulis tersebut padahal papan tulis tersebut tepat berada sejajar lurus dengan tempat tidur.

T.O.P selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia melihat papan tulis tersebut belum tersingkap kainnya berarti Chello belum menyadarinya. Chello yang melihat kedatangan T.O.P langsung memberikan senyuman kepada T.O.P dan menghentikan membaca buku

"Chello-ssi sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang membaca buku tadi sambil menunggu seung hyun oppa selesai mandi."

"Bagaimana suasana kamarnya?"

"Ehm, indah dan nyaman. Tempat tidurnya juga nyaman dan dekorasinya juga bagus..." ucap Chello sambil melihat keseliling kamar dan tiba-tiba pandangannya berhenti dan akhirnya tertuju kepada papan tulis yang tertutup kain putih itu.

"Ada apa chello-ssi?" Tanya T.O.P

"Seung hyun oppa, seingat aku tadi tidak ada pajangan didinding itu." Balas Chello

"Masa sih? Tadi aku masuk sudah ada pajangan itu. Coba Chello-ssi lihat!" balas T.O.P

Chello pun mengikuti perkataan T.O.P, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri papan tulis tersebut dan melepaskan kain putih yang menutupi papan tulis. Betapa terkejutnya Chello melihat papan tulis tersebut yang terpenuhi oleh foto-foto honeymoon mereka di Jeju.

"Seung hyun oppa, igo mwoya? Oppa, hari ini kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut beberapa kali."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya."

T.O.P dan Chello melihat foto-foto tersebut berdampingan dan merekapun mulai flashback saat-saat mereka honeymoon di jeju. Inilah akhir yang indah dirumah baru T.O.P dan chello, mereka akan memulai hari-hari yang baru dan pasti lebih menyenangkan.

To Be Continue

**Interview**

PD : "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang pasangan kalian setelah kalian tinggal satu rumah?"

T.O.P : "Aku kembali dibuat terpesona dan kagum oleh Chello-ssi, aku menemukan sisi lain yang berbeda dari Chello-ssi ketika ia memasak. Chello-ssi bahkan terlihat sangat cantik dan seksi sekali ketika ia memasak."

Chello : "Seung hyun oppa, sangat perhatian, peduli dan selalu menolongku dalam hal urusan mengurus rumah. Ia membantuku membersihkan rumah, menemaniku berbelanja keperluan rumah tangga, membawakan belanjaan dan membantuku memasak walaupun akhirnya ia terdiam terpaku menatap ku memasak."

PD : "Darimana T.O.P-ssi belajar membuat surprise untuk istrimu? Ada apa dengan T.O.P-ssi yang tiba-tiba bisa menjadi sangat romantis dan penuh kejutan seperti ini?"

T.O.P : "Spontanitas saja aku melakukan hal tersebut."

PD : "Sepertinya T.O.P-ssi benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Chello-ssi?"

T.O.P : "Hm, kurasa iya."

PD : "Bagaimana perasaan mu mendapatkan berbagai kejutan yang diberikan oleh suami mu hari ini?"

Chello : "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ia akan memberikan ku bunga lily dan bahkan mempersiapkan cake untuk merayakan kepindahan kami ke rumah baru. Seung hyun oppa, punya banyak sekali kejutan yang tidak pernah aku duga. Kadang aku berpikir benarkah ia seung hyun oppa yang dulu aku tahu?" ( maksudnya T.O.P yang sebelum ikut WGM seorang idol, member Big Bang)

**End Of Interview**


	11. Chapter 11 : Take Care Your HusbandWife

We Got Married Season 5 "T.O.P"

Chapter 11

Author : Uisaokke / sasunaru's anatomy

Cast :

All Big Bang member (**T.O.P**, G-Dragon, Taeyang, Daesung, Seungri)

All YG Family

JYJ (Jaejoong, Yoochun & Junsu)

Queen of Asia (Fictional/OC : Ella Chen, Radha Khan, Han Gyeri, Uzumaki Naru, Gie)

Lead female : You as Han Chello (Fictional /OC : Best actress in the world).

Pairing : T.O.P & Chell

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : Not mine but my imagination… Inspired of WGM & Romantic Idol ^_^

A/N : Terima kasih kepada semua reader yang bersedia membaca fanfic aku. Silakan membaca fanfic saya dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^_^

**Chapter 11**

**Taking care of your Husband/Wife**

Pagi hari yang indah menyapa T.O.P dan Chello, hari pertama mereka dirumah baru telah terlewati. Rutinitas pagi dirumah mereka adalah Chello yang selalu bangun lebih pagi dari T.O.P menyiapkan sarapan dan T.O.P yang masih terlelap tidur di kamar, menunggu Chello membangunkannya.

Chello termasuk dalam morning person, seseorang yang selalu bangun pagi dan mengerjakan segala sesuatunya sejak pagi hari. Sarapan telah selesai dibuat, Chello menuju ke kamar untuk membangunkan T.O.P yang masih tidur. Ternyata kejadian pada saat honeymoon akan terus terulang, karena T.O.P sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan kali ini. Chello yang biasanya terlalu sabar akhirnya bisa hilang juga kesabarannya menghadapi T.O.P yang tak kunjung bangun-bangun. Chello mengambil DSLR milik T.O.P dan Chello pun merasa harus memfoto T.O.P dalam keadaan tertidur dengan pose yang bisa dibilang gak banget dan setelah beberapa jepretan foto, T.O.P akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya karena terganggu oleh blitz kamera.

"Baiklah, Chello-ssi. Aku bangun." Ucap T.O.P tak bersemangat.

"Ayolah, Seung hyun oppa. Ini sudah pagi memangnya kau tidak ada kerjaan hari ini?" Balas Chello sambil menarik tangan T.O.P untuk segera beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat sebuah mission card muncul dari bawah pintu kamar mereka. Chello mengambil mission card tersebut dan membacakannya.

Mission card : We Got Married Season 5

Today is a busy day for all of you. So, please take care your husband/wife!

Setelah membaca mission card tersebut, Chello menanyakan sesuatu kepada T.O.P, "Seung hyun oppa, hari ini schedule mu apa?"

"Aku hanya harus ke kantor dan latihan sampai sore. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hm, bolehkah aku ikut pergi, seung hyun oppa? Aku ingin melihat-lihat seung hyun oppa bekerja. Boleh ya? Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu."

"Jika kau datang hari ini ke kantor bersama ku, aku yakin sekali gedung YG entertainment akan gempar karena kedatangan mu, Chello-ssi."

"Kenapa?"

"YG family sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu. sejak kita menikah, tidak ada satu hari pun dikantor yang tidak menanyakan dirimu, Chello-ssi. Pertanyaan yang sering ku dengar adalah kapan aku membawamu ke kantor. Bahkan presdir Yang hyun suk secara pribadi meminta aku membawa Chello-ssi kesana."

"Benarkah?"

"YG family sangat nge-fans sekali dengan mu, Chello-ssi."

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka. Kenapa seung hyun oppa baru bilang sekarang? Coba dari awal seung hyun oppa mengatakannya, aku pasti dengan senang hati akan datang kesana."

"Aku tidak ada kesempatan mengatakan langsung kepada mu, Chello-ssi. Aku senang kalau kau hari ini menemaniku ke kantor. Jadi aku bisa terus bersama mu."

"Kalau begitu sekarang Seung hyun oppa, cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap ya! Aku akan menunggu Seung hyun oppa di bawah untuk sarapan."

"Baiklah Chello-ssi."

Chello bergegas ke lantai bawah tepatnya ke dapur, ia mengeluarkan berbagai macam bahan-bahan makanan. Ia ingin membuatkan bekal makanan untuk T.O.P dan juga untuk member Big Bang yang lainnya. Setelah menyiapkan semua bahan, Chello memutuskan untuk membuat berbagai macam sushi dan tempura juga berbagai macam buah seperti anggur, tomat cherry dan jeruk. Kemudian selain makanan yang ia siapkan, Chello juga ingin memberikan makan siang untuk seluruh rekan kerja T.O.P di YG entertainment. Setelah berpikir dengan keras untuk menentukan makan siang apa yang akan ia berikan, tiba-tiba Chello teringat Junsu. Chello mengambil handphonenya lalu menghubungi Junsu. Junsu tidak mengangkat teleponnya namun Chello tidak putus asa, ia terus menghubungi Junsu. Setelah hampir lima kali menelepon Junsu akhirnya Junsu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hallo…" jawab junsu dengan nada malas, sepertinya ia masih dalam keadaan mengantuk.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Junsu oppa. Ini Chello."

"Oh… ada apa Chello menelepon ku pagi-pagi buta gini?"

"Hah, pagi-pagi buta? Ya, Junsu oppa ini hampir jam 9 pagi. Oppa belum bangun ya? Mianhaeyo oppa, aku membangunkan mu."

"Oh… iya-ya tidak apa-apa. Ada apa?"

"Junsu oppa aku mau pesan pizza, bisa?"

"Heh? Pesan pizza? Kau salah sambung, Chello."

"Bukankah Junsu oppa punya restaurant pizza? Aku ingin pesan pizza dari restaurant mu, oppa."

"Ya, Chello… kau membangunkan ku karena hal ini. Yang punya restaurant pizza itu adalah ayah ku, uri appa~~ kau telepon saja langsung kesana!"

"Oh,, yang punya ahjushi. Mianhaeyo~~ junsu oppa aku tidak punya nomor teleponnya. Bisakah kau memesankannya untukku, junsu oppa?! Chebal, oppa!"

"Aigoo~, memang kau mau pesan pizza apa dan berapa?" Tanya junsu.

"Aku mau pesan 100 pizza ukuran large terserah topingnya apa saja."

"100 pizza? Kau mau pesta pizza pagi-pagi seperti ini, hah? Buat apa pizza sebanyak itu?"

"Hari ini aku akan pergi ke YG entertainment bersama Seung hyun oppa. Aku ingin membelikan makan siang untuk rekan kerjanya di YG entertainment. Bisakan Junsu oppa? Jangan lupa kirim ke gedung YG entertainment!"

"Aish, araso… diantarnya jam makan siangkan?"

"Yup, gomawo, junsu oppa. Saranghae…best ever brother~~"

"Yayaya, araso nanti kalau sudah ku pesan beserta jumlah total pembayarannya akan ku sms."

"Sippo, Junsu oppa, neomu gamsahaeyo."

"Ya."

Setelah menelepon junsu untuk memesankan pizza, Chello kemudian kembali mempersiapkan bekal sushi dan tempura. T.O.P yang sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, akhirnya turun juga ke lantai bawah. Ia langsung menuju meja makan yang telah tersedia sarapan buatan Chello. Namun sang pembuat sarapan tersebut tidak berada disana, akhirnya T.O.P mencari Chello di dapur.

"Chello-ssi, kau sedang apa? Bukankah sarapannya telah siap di meja makan?"

"Aku sedang memasak bekal makan siang untuk seung hyun oppa dan member big bang yang lain. Kalau seung hyun oppa mau sarapan duluan tidak apa-apa kok, nanti aku akan menyusul, sebentar lagi selesai kok."

"Gomawo, Chello-ssi. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyiapkan semua ini." Ucap T.O.P sambil memeluk Chello dari belakang.

"Seung hyun oppa, gwenchanayo. Dari dulu aku sering membayangkan kalau nanti aku menikah, aku sangat ingin membuatkan bekal untuk suami ku. Seperti omma yang selalu menyiapkan bekal untuk appa."

"Kau tahu Chello-ssi, aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki mu sebagai istriku."

"Aku juga, Seung hyun oppa merasa sangat beruntung memiliki mu sebagai suamiku."

Chello menyelesaikan bekal yang dibuatnya dan kemudian bersama-sama dengan T.O.P menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Di tengah sarapan mereka, Chello mendapatkan sms dari junsu yang isinya bahwa pesanannya telah dipesan dan menunggu pembayaran pizza yang harus segera dibayar. Chello yang melihat sms itu tersenyum lalu Chello izin ke kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi, Chello menelepon managernya untuk pergi ke Misarang Imsilcheese Pizza untuk membayar pesanan pizzanya. Setelah itu Chello kembali ke meja makan.

Setelah sarapan, T.O.P memutuskan untuk mencuci piring dan menyuruh Chello untuk bersiap-siap karena mereka akan segera pergi menuju YG entertainment building, kantor T.O.P dan YG Family.

~0~

T.O.P dan Chello keluar dari rumah mereka, kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Seperti biasa ritual bagi T.O.P untuk membukakan pintu mobil dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Chello. Mereka lalu melaju ke gedung YG entertainment, didalam mobil terlihat Chello agak sedikit nervous karena ia akan bertemu dengan rekan kerja T.O.P. T.O.P yang melihat ke gugupan Chello tersebut mencoba menenangkannya dengan cara memegang tangan Chello.

"Ada apa, Chello-ssi? Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiran mu."

"Aku agak nervous sedikit, Seung hyun oppa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku terkadang suka nervous kalau berada di lingkungan yang baru."

"Tenang saja YG family sangat friendly kok. Kau tidak usah nervous dan takut karena aku akan selalu berada disisi mu, Chello-ssi."

"Gomawo, Seung hyun oppa."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di pelataran gedung YG entertainment, T.O.P memarkirkan mobilnya terlebih dulu. Kemudian setelah itu, T.O.P membukakan pintu mobil dan mengajak Chello masuk ke gedung YG entertainment sambil bergandengan tangan dan Chello tidak lupa membawa bingkisan berupa bekal makanan yang ia buat tadi namun T.O.P langsung mengambil bekal tersebut dan membawanya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam gedung YG entertainment, yang pertama kali bertatap muka langsung adalah Tablo bersama istrinya Kang Hye jung yang baru saja mau keluar dari gedung YG entertainment. Betapa terkejutnya Tablo dan Kang Hye Jung melihat T.O.P dan Chello datang bersama ke YG entertainment.

"Oh…" ucap Tablo agak terkejut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Tablo hyung & Hye jung iya perkenalkan, ini istriku, Han Chello-ssi." Sapa T.O.P bangga.

"Annyeonghasemnikka, Han Chello-imnida. Manasobangapsemnida." Ucap Chello.

"Oh Annyeonghasemnikka, Tablo-imnida dan ini istriku Kang Hye jung. Senang bisa bertemu dengan mu, Han Chello-ssi. Selamat datang di YG family." Balas Tablo yang masih terkejut atas kedatangan Chello sambil berjabat tangan

"Annyeonghasemnikka, Han Chello-ssi. Kang hye jung-imnida. Han Chello-ssi, ternyata setelah melihat langsung kau memang sangat cantik sekali. Selamat datang di YG family." Ucap Kang hye jung sambil berjabat tangan.

"Gamsahamnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Chello saja kok."

"Kalau begitu Chello-ssi juga harus memanggil kami oppa dan eonni atau panggil kami ajubeoni (kakak ipar laki-laki dari suami) dan hyeongsu (kakak ipar perempuan dari suami)!"

"Iya, Tablo oppa dan Hye jung eonni. Gamsahamnida telah menerimaku dengan sangat baik di YG family." Ucap Chello tersenyum dan merasakan kenyamanan berada di dalam gedung YG entertainment.

"T.O.P, kau pasti sangat senangkan, hah?" ucap Tablo dengan nada menggoda.

"Hyung~" balas T.O.P dengan tersenyum.

"Sudahlah yeobo jangan menggoda pasangan pengantin baru! Lihat wajah T.O.P sudah sangat memerah seperti itu. Kami ucapkan selamat ya atas pernikahan kalian semoga langgeng dan Chello-ssi sekali lagi kami ucapkan selamat datang ke YG family." Ucap Hye jung sambil memeluk Chello.

"Gamsahamnida, Hye jung eonni." Ucap Chello, yang merasa sangat diterima di YG family, Chello mulai percaya diri dan perasaan nervous yang tadi ia rasakan telah hilang.

Tablo dan Hye jung pamit pergi kepada T.O.P dan Chello kemudian T.O.P membawa Chello pergi untuk touring seluruh gedung YG entertainment dari lantai 1 sampai nanti lantai 6 dimana presdir Yang hyun suk berada.

Setelah touring dari lantai 1 dan 2, sampailah mereka di lantai 3 dimana ruang kerja khusus Big Bang berada. Selama T.O.P membawa Chello touring di gedung YG entertainment begitu banyak karyawan maupun trainee YG entertainment yang memberikan hormat kepada T.O.P dan juga terkejut ketika melihatnya bersama Chello. T.O.P membawa Chello ke ruang kerja khusus Big Bang yang didalam telah berada 4 laki-laki tampan yaitu G-Dragon, Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri sedang asik dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Chello-ssi, ini adalah ruangan khusus Big Bang. Disini tempat kami melakukan segala hal seperti recording, latihan dan juga beristirahat. Aku rasa mereka semua sudah berada di dalam. Ayo, kita mengejutkan mereka!"

"Hm, baiklah seung hyun oppa."

T.O.P sengaja membuka pintu sampai terbunyi 'Bang', kontan saja hal tersebut membuat GD, Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri terkejut. Mereka berempat langsung berdiri dan melihat kearah pintu namun yang mereka lihat adalah T.O.P.

"Ya, hyung… kau ini buka pintu keras banget." Ucap Daesung

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kami kena serangan jantung? Jangan seperti itu lagi!" timpal Seungri.

"Hyung, Apakah pintu itu begitu kerasnya kau buka sehingga harus menggunakan seluruh tenaga mu?" Taeyang juga ikut-ikutan menimpali

"Habisnya aku dengar dan lihat dari luar sepi sekali dan kalian juga sibuk sendiri. Jadi aku bermaksud untuk mencari perhatian kalian." Ucap T.O.P.

Sedangkan GD yang melihat tingkah T.O.P seperti itu, hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus dada saja namun tiba-tiba matanya tertuju kearah tangan T.O.P yang sedang menggenggam tangan seseorang, lalu ia berkata, "Hyung, kau datang dengan siapa?"

"Oh, iya kalian berempat beri hormat pada hyungsunnim kalian sekarang!" ucap T.O.P sambil menarik perlahan genggaman tangannya dengan Chello sehingga Chello bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Chello langsung memperkenalkan diri ke GD, Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri.

"Annyeonghasemnikka, Han Chello-imnida. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, GD-ssi, Taeyang-ssi, Daesung-ssi dan Seungri-ssi." Ucap Chello.

GD, Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri yang tadinya kesal terhadap T.O.P tiba-tiba berubah, mereka berempat statis ditempat persekian detik. Perasaan tidak percaya dan terkejut serta senang tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh mereka ketika melihat Chello.

"Ya, kalian kenapa terdiam seperti itu? Cepat beri salam kepada hyungsunnim kalian!" ucap T.O.P yang kesal melihat tingkat dan ekspresi ke empat membernya atau bisa dibilang T.O.P cemburu.

GD, Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri pun yang kesadarannya telah membeku sepersekian detik tadi mulai kembali. Mereka membalas salam Chello dan mulai memperkenalkan diri satu per satu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, hyungsunnim." Ucap GD, Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri bersamaan sambil memberi hormat.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kwon Jiyoung-imnida. G-dragon, leader of Big Bang." Ucap GD sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman namun sebelum Chello mengangkat tangannya, T.O.P terlebih dahulu yang membalas jabat tangan GD sambil mengarahkan senyuman yang penuh berbagai arti kearah GD dan juga ke Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri. Melihat T.O.P yang seperti itu membuat ketiga membernya yang belum memperkenalkan diri mengurungkan niatnya untuk bersalaman dengan Chello.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Dong Yongbae-imnida. Hyunsunnim boleh memanggilku, Taeyang. Senang bertemu dengan mu." ucap Taeyang sambil memberi hormat aka membungkukkan badan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, hyungsunnim. Hahaha, kenalkan aku member big bang yang paling humoris dan lucu, Kang Daesung-imnida. Hahaha, senang bertemu dengan mu." Ucap Daesung

"Annyeonghaseyo, hyungsunnim. Seungri-imnida. Maknae of Big Bang. Senang bertemu dengan mu dan selamat datang di YG family. Hyungsunnim, aku fans mu lho. Bolehkan aku minta foto, tanda tangan dan nomor telepon mu?"

"Ya… Seungri jaga perilakumu!" ucap T.O.P, GD, Taeyang dan Daesung bersamaan.

Melihat tingkah para member Big Bang yang sangat interaktif dan lucu membuat Chello tertawa. Tawa Chello membuat T.O.P, GD, Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri yang tadinya tidak tau harus menanggapi apa malah akhirnya ikut tertawa juga. Sebenarnya mereka bingung kenapa Chello tertawa.

"Kalian berlima ternyata sangat lucu dan kompak ya. Seung hyun oppa, gwenchanayo jika mereka ingin bersalaman dengan ku dan untuk seungri-ssi, aku dengan senang hati berfoto dengan mu dan memberikan tanda tangan serta nomor telepon ku untuk mu bahkan untuk GD-ssi, Taeyang-ssi dan Daesung-ssi juga boleh kok. Aku senang punya banyak teman di korea." Ucap Chello.

"Tuh, hyung dengerin kata …gomawo, hyungsunnim." balas Seungri penuh kemenangan.

T.O.P hanya menanggapi hal tersebut dengan coolnya tapi dalam hati ia agak sedih dengan ucapan yang dikatakan Chello tadi dan Chello sepertinya tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh T.O.P. Chello meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke wajah atau pipi T.O.P yang sebelah kiri lalu mengarahkan wajahnya T.O.P kearah Chello dan Chello pun memberikan senyuman ke T.O.P untuk menghiburnya. Hal tersebut membuat T.O.P tersenyum kembali.

Melihat adegan kemesraan T.O.P dan Chello tersebut, membuat GD, Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri menggerlingkan jari jemarinya karena hal tersebut membuat mereka agak jealous dan iri.

"STOP…stop… jangan lakukan hal itu! Kalian membuat kami semakin jealous dan iri." Ucap GD

"Ya hyung~~, kau tidak mengerti apa perasaan kami yang masih jomblo melihat kalian seperti itu?" timpal Daesung.

"T.O.P hyung, benar-benar telah kehilangan akal sehatnya jika sedang jatuh cinta. Kau bukan hyung yang kami kenal selama ini." Ucap Seungri juga dan Taeyang hanya mengganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan semua perkataan para membernya yang lain.

"Memangnya apa yang telah kami lakukan, hah? Kalian yang aneh." Ucap T.O.P.

"Gak usah pura-pura gak tahu deh, hyung?" timpal seungri lagi.

"Ya sudah daripada terus menerus seperti ini, ada baiknya kita mulai latihan." Ucap GD menengahi, sebenarnya ia ingin lari dari masalah kemesraan T.O.P dan Chello karena gak kuat hati kalau terus-terusan dengan pasangan yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

Akhirnya setelah perbincangan tadi, Big Bang mulai berlatih dari olah vocal dengan bernyanyi dan dance, T.O.P juga tidak ketinggalan untuk menunjukkan keahlian nge-rapnya kepada Chello yang dari awal melihat Big Bang latihan. Chello begitu antusiasnya menonton Big Bang latihan, hal tersebut membuatnya merasa mendapatkan special perform Big Bang eksklusif.

Tiba saatnya jam makan siang, Big Bang beristirahat sejenak dan Chello mengeluarkan bekal yang dibuatnya tadi dan menyiapkannya di meja. T.O.P, GD, Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri yang melihat bekal makanan yang dibuat oleh Chello sudah tersaji dengan nikmatnya di meja mulai kelaparan dan segera ingin menyantap makanan tersebut.

"Wah, banyak sekali makanannya. Jadi lapar nih." Ucap daesung

"Silakan dimakan!" ucap Chello.

"Aku makan ya, hyungsunnim." Ucap seungri.

"Iya silakan dimakan, bagaimana rasanya?" balas Chello

"Daebak! Enak sekali wah ternyata hyungsunnim jago masak ya. Kapan-kapan dibawain bekal kaya gini lagi, bolehkan?" pinta seungri

"Tentu." Jawab Chello.

"Makanan ini benar-benar enak gak kalah sushi dan tempuranya sama di restaurant jepang." Ucap Taeyang.

"Aku setuju." Ucap GD dengan makanan yang masih banyak dimulut sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Gomawo, Chello-ssi. Ini benar-benar enak." Ucap T.O.P

"Yup."

"Hyungsunnim, kenapa kau tidak ikut makan?" Tanya GD

"Melihat kalian makan dengan lahapnya aku jadi kenyang." Jawab Chello sambil tersenyum.

"Chello-ssi harus tetap makan, Aaaa!" ucap T.O.P sambil menyuruh Chello membuka mulutnya karena ia ingin menyuapi sushi ke mulut Chello.

Melihat T.O.P melakukan hal itu, Chello malah melirik kearah GD, Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri yang sangat intens melihat mereka. Chello agak malu untuk melakukan hal itu, ia menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Seung hyun oppa, biar aku saja tidak usah seperti ini… malu dilihat mereka."

T.O.P tidak menghiraukan ucapan Chello dan terus mengatakan "Aaaa!" sambil menyodorkan sushi kearah mulut Chello. Akhirnya Chello membuka mulutnya dan memakan sushi tersebut. T.O.P mengambilkan tissue dan mengelapkannya kearah mulut Chello secara perlahan.

GD, Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri makin menggerlingkan jari jemarinya dan berkomentar, "Stop…stop… kami tidak tahan melihatnya."

GD dan Daesung meniru adegan tersebut, GD mengambil sushi dengan sumpitnya dan menyuapi Daesung tapi adegan tersebut agak lucu dan sedikit kasar.

"Aaaa…" ucap GD

"Malu ah dilihatin yang lain…" balas Daesung.

"Aaaaa…aaaa…!" ucap GD sambil menyodorkan sushi kearah mulut Daesung dan secara paksa membuka mulut Daesung.

"Uhukk…uhukk… ya! Jiyoung hyung di scriptnya kan gak kaya gitu!" ucap Daesung

"Habisnya kau ku suruh buka mulut ogah-ogahan gitu!" balas GD

"Kan kita mau meniru pasangan pengantin baru yang lagi dimabuk cinta… ini mah bukannya cinta tapi penganiyayaan." Ucap Daesung

"Hehehe, Mianhaeyo uri daesung-ah." Ucap GD sambil mengelus-elus rambut Daesung

Ketika mereka lagi asik makan dan bercengkrama tiba-tiba bagian resepsionis datang menginterupsi sehingga mereka semua menyudahi makan siang mereka.

"Mianhaeyo, T.O.P-ssi diharap menuju resepsionis sekarang juga di bawah." Ucap resepsionis.

"Ada apa ya? Aku kebawah dulu ya." Ucap T.O.P lalu keluar ruangan

"Oh, tunggu dulu, Seung hyun -jangan….!" Ucap Chello namun T.O.P sudah beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Jangan-jangan apa hyungsunnim?" Tanya seungri

"Itu pesanan pizza ku pasti sudah sampai."

"Pizza, kapan hyungsunnim memesannya?" Tanya Daesung.

"Tadi dirumah, aku memesan pizza untuk seluruh YG family dan minta diantar pas jam makan siang." Jawab Chello

"Kau membelikan YG family pizza untuk makan siang? Benarkah? Seluruh artis, pegawai dan trainee disini ada sekitar 200 orang lebih lho, hyungsunnim." Tanya Seungri

"Aku membelikan 100 pizza ukuran large, pasti kebagiankan semuanya?" ucap Chello.

"100 pizza ukuran large? Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Wah, Gamsahamnida hyungsunnim. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu."

Lalu keadaan di bawah cukup hectic karena ada 100 kardus pizza ukuran large tertumpuk didepan resepsionis.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya T.O.P

"T.O.P-ssi, ini ada pesanan pizza atas nama Newly wedding couple, T.O.P & Chello. Apa benar?"

"Hah? Aku tidak merasa memesan pizza sebanyak ini." ucap T.O.P yang tidak merasa memesan pizza tersebut.

Kemudian presdir Yang hyun suk baru saja tiba dan melihat banyak sekali tumpukkan pizza di resepsionis dan juga melihat T.O.P juga berada disitu lalu ia menanyakan keadaan ini pada T.O.P.

"Ada apa ini, T.O.P?"

"Ada yang memesan pizza sebanyak ini atas nama ku, presdir. Padahal aku tidak memesannya."

Kemudian T.O.P menanyakan kepada petugas delivery yang mengantar pizza tersebut, "Aku tidak merasa memesan pizza ini."

"Kami hanya mengantarkan pizza dan minta tanda tangannya saja untuk tanda bukti, semua pizza ini sudah di bayar." Ucap petugas delivery

"Siapa yang membayarnya dan memesannya kalau aku boleh tahu?" Tanya T.O.P kepada petugas delivery tersebut namun yang menjawab adalah Chello yang datang bersama GD, Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri.

"Aku yang memesannya, Seung hyun oppa." Ucap Chello.

Semua yang berada dilantai bawah terkejut melihat Chello terutama presdir Yang hyun suk.

"Aku memesan pizza ini untuk diberikan kepada seluruh YG family." Ucap Chello kembali.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Gomawo Chello-ssi." Balas T.O.P lalu menandatangani pesanan pizza tersebut.

"Oh ada presdir. Annyeonghaseyo." Ucap Seungri lalu kemudian diikuti oleh GD, Daesung, Taeyang memberi hormat.

Chello yang mendengar seungri mengucapkan salam dan memberi hormat kepada presdir Yang hyun suk secara refleks memberikan hormat juga. Lalu, T.O.P memperkenalkan Chello secara resmi kepada Presdir Yang hyun suk.

"Presdir, perkenalkan ini Han Chello-ssi dan Chello-ssi, ini adalah presdir YG entertainment, Yang hyun suk yang sudah aku anggap sebagai ayah ku sendiri dan guru terbaik didunia." Ucap T.O.P.

"Annyeonghasemnikka, Presdir Yang hyun suk-ssi. Han Chello-imnida, senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Oh, annyeonghasemnikka, Han Chello-ssi. Kau boleh memanggilku presdir Yang saja. Senang bertemu dengan mu dan selamat datang di YG family."

"Gamsahamnida, Presdir Yang. Suatu kehormatan sekali bisa bertemu dengan orang sehebat anda."

"Aku mewakili YG family sangat berterima kasih atas pizza yang kau berikan pada kami. Seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot seperti ini. Aku sangat bahagia sekali aktris korea bertaraf Hollywood seperti Chello-ssi berkenan datang ke YG entertainment."

"Aku masih harus banyak belajar lagi, Presdir Yang. Aku tidak sehebat itu tapi terimakasih atas pujiannya."

"Kalau begitu silakan bersenang-senang di YG entertainment bersama YG family, kami sangat welcome sekali apabila Chello-ssi sering berkunjung kemari. Aku akan kembali ke ruangan ku."

"Iya, Terima kasih Presdir Yang aku akan sering berkunjung kesini bersama seung hyun oppa."

Presdir Yang pun pergi dan meninggalkan Chello, T.O.P , GD, Taeyang, Seungri dan Daesung serta 100 box pizza ukuran large.

"Lalu, pizza-pizza ini bagaimana?" Tanya Daesung.

"Dibagikan ke seluruh YG family." Jawab Chello.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Chello kembali.

Akhirnya mereka berenam membagi tugas untuk mengantarkan pizza tersebut ke beberapa lantai gedung YG entertainment sampai habis.

Chello dan T.O.P membagikan pizza ke lantai 5 dan 6 dimana tempat seluruh artis YG family berada dan khusus lantai 6 untuk presdir Yang. Di lantai 5, Chello dan T.O.P mengantarkan pizza tersebut untuk Se7en, 2NE1, Gummy, PSY, Lee Hi, Tablo & Epik High, Kang hye jung, Yoo In Na dan Goo Hye Sun. Mereka sangat welcome sekali dengan kedatangan Chello kali ini. Banyak diantara mereka meminta tanda tangan bahkan foto, secara mendadak Chello mengadakan fans signing di YG entertainment.

Kegiatan seharian di YG entertainment telah berakhir, matahari pun telah ini sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua khususnya T.O.P. Ia sangat berterima kasih untuk hari ini, jadi untuk membalas semua yang telah dilakukan oleh Chello. T.O.P akan melakukan hal yang sama yaitu membantu pekerjaan Chello. Mereka sekarang berada di mobil T.O.P.

"Chello-ssi, hari ini kau benar-benar tidak ada schedule pekerjaan sama sekali?" Tanya T.O.P

"Sebenarnya ada." Jawab Chello

"Apa itu? Apakah kau mengcancelnya karena kau menemaniku seharian?" Tanya T.O.P

"Hm, belum aku cancel kok. Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Chello

"Kalau begitu aku ingin ikut menemani mu menyelesaikan schedule mu hari ini. Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah? Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kebetulan sekali, tempatnya dekat dari sini. Seung hyun oppa, tolong antar aku ke alamat ini Mapo-gu, Sang Am-dong San 33. Samdong Sonyeon Chon."

"Aku kurang familiar dengan tempat ini, memangnya tempat apa ini?"

"Itu panti asuhan, Seung hyun oppa."

"Panti asuhan? Kalau aku boleh tau, Chello-ssi mau ngapain disana?"

"Aku ikut project C-jes Foundation. Seluruh artis yang bernaung di C-jes setiap hari melakukan pelayanan masyarakat baik di panti asuhan maupun panti jompo yang ada di seluruh korea seperti memberikan makan maupun menolong semampunya. Hari ini giliran aku yang melakukan pelayanan masyarakat tersebut."

"Benarkah? Wah, aku baru tahu itu. Bahkan Jaejoong hyung dan Yoochun tidak berkata apa pun kepada ku mengenai hal ini."

"Yup…Aku, JYJ oppadeul, Song Jihyo eonnie, Zuno oppa, Yoo Hwan bergiliran dalam seminggu melakukan pelayanan masyarakat."

"Tapi kenapa hal ini tidak terdengar beritanya?"

"Sebenarnya C-jes tidak suka publikasi yang berlebihan, bagus juga sebenarnya kalau tidak dipublikasikan jadi aku bisa dengan nyaman melakukannya. C-jes family like your YG family, Seung hyun oppa."

"Chello-ssi, kau jarang berada di acara televisi, iklan maupun majalah. Kau hanya ada secara ekslusif di WGM. Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Tujuan aku datang ke korea sebenarnya bukan untuk pekerjaan, Seung hyun oppa. Aku ingin berlibur saja disini, menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan keluarga dan teman-teman. Aku cukup lelah beberapa tahun belakangan ini, jadi aku harus memanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya waktu liburan ku kali ini."

"Oh, begitu…"

"Tapi jika ada tawaran pekerjaan di korea yang cocok dengan ku pasti akan segera aku ambil. Tawaran pekerjaan sudah menumpuk di kantor tapi aku tidak menginginkannya. Aku cukup selektif dalam memilih pekerjaan."

"Sebenarnya aku selalu searching tentang mu di internet namun berita tentang Chello-ssi tidak pernah muncul."

"Seung hyun oppa, kau seperti reporter saja. Apa kau sedang melakukan wawancara eksklusif dengan ku?"

"Benarkah aku seperti reporter?"

"Yup… oh iya kita sudah sampai Seung hyun oppa. Parkir disini saja mobilnya."

T.O.P langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan setelah itu, mereka keluar mobil secara bersamaan. Keadaan panti asuhan tersebut cukup baik dan bersih. Chello mengajak T.O.P untuk masuk ke dalam panti asuhan, disana telah menunggu ibu kepala penjaga panti asuhan yang sudah mengenal Chello karena ia sudah 2 kali pelayanan masyarakat disini. Hari ini Chello akan membantu menyiapkan makan malam untuk anak-anak panti asuhan. Sebelumnya Chello sudah memesan pizza sama seperti yang ia berikan kepada YG family dan pizza tersebut sudah sampai dan tinggal di hidangkan di piring masing-masing anak-anak panti.

T.O.P membantu Chello meletakkan Pizza-pizza tersebut keatas piring kemudian setelah itu T.O.P membantu membawakan piring-piring tersebut kepada anak-anak panti yang telah menunggu di ruang makan. Kemudian saat para anak-anak panti menyantap pizza, T.O.P dan Chello mencoba menghibur anak-anak dengan bernyanyi lagu anak-anak bersama. Hal tersebut membuat suasana panti asuhan menjadi ramai dan sangat menyenangkan.

Setelah makan malam bersama dengan anak-anak panti, waktunya cuci piring. Kurang lebih ada 50 piring kotor dan 50 gelas kotor yang harus dicuci. Tadinya T.O.P saja yang ingin mencuci semuanya tapi Chello menolaknya karena kalau T.O.P sendirian yang cuci piring kapan mereka mau pulangnya. Penutupan hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi T.O.P dan Chello, namun senyum yang terpancar dari wajah T.O.P dan chello tidak memudar sama sekali. Ini lah akhir yang melelahkan bagi T.O.P dan Chello.

To Be Continue

**Interview**

PD : "Bagaimana kesan mu terhadap suami/istri mu dalam menjalankan mission Take care of your husband/Wife?"

T.O.P : "Hari ini aku merasa sangat diperhatikan oleh Chello-ssi. Ia membuatkan aku dan seluruh member Big Bang bekal makanan. Bahkan ia telah menyiapkan pizza untuk seluruh YG family. Aku bahagia sekali karena setiap hari selalu bersama dengan Chello-ssi. Aku juga lebih dekat mengenalnya karena ia mulai mau menceritakan apapun kepada ku dan yang semakin membuat ku kagum dengan Chello-ssi adalah ketika ia melakukan pelayanan masyarakat di panti asuhan, ia melakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh, sangat baik, ia memiliki jiwa yang sangat dermawan. Aku merasa belum cukup menjaganya hari ini."

Chello : "Aku bangga memiliki suami sepertinya. Ketika melihat Seung hyun oppa serius bekerja dan sangat dekat dengan semua YG family, aku sangat kagum. Ia sangat menolong ku untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kerjanya. Kenyamanan yang aku rasakan bersama dengan YG family yang telah dengan welcomenya menerima ku sangat membuat ku terharu. Seung hyun oppa dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang baik dan hebat. Dengan adanya mission kali ini, aku lebih memahami dan mengerti tentang Seung hyun oppa."

**End of Interview**

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mohon direview ya m(^_^)m

Untuk chapter seterusnya mungkin akan sangat panjang ya...See you next chapter (^_^)


	12. Chapter 12 : Housewarming Party

We Got Married Season 5 "T.O.P"

Chapter 12

Author : Uisaokke / Sasunaru's anatomy

Cast :

All Big Bang member (**T.O.P**, G-Dragon, Taeyang, Daesung, Seungri)

All YG Family

JYJ (Jaejoong, Yoochun & Junsu)

Queen of Asia (Fictional/OC : Ella Chen, Radha Khan, Han Gyeri, Uzumaki Naru, Gie)

Lead female : You as Han Chello (Fictional /OC : Best actress in the world).

Pairing : T.O.P & Chello

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : Not mine but my imagination… Inspired of WGM & Romantic Idol ^_^

A/N : Terima kasih kepada semua reader yang bersedia membaca fanfic aku. Silakan membaca fanfic saya dan ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^_^

Please, don't be silent reader! I Hope you'll give me review just say hi or anything in this fanfiction!

**Chapter 12**

**Housewarming Party**

T.O.P dan Chello sedang bersantai sambil minum kopi di ruang tamu. Mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa dengan santainya. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat indah, cuaca diluarpun terang benderang dan sejuk.

"Chello-ssi, aku sudah lama sekali tidak bersantai seperti ini. Rasanya nyaman sekali." Ucap T.O.P

"Iya, sangat nyaman." Balas Chello tersenyum

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel rumah, membuat T.O.P dan Chello cukup terkejut karena belum ada seorang pun yang pernah datang ke rumah baru mereka. Hal tersebut membuat T.O.P harus beranjak dari sofa menuju pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Namun, saat T.O.P membuka pintu rumahnya tidak ada seorangpun disana dan hanya ada sebuah kotak pos berisikan amplop mission card WGM. T.O.P mengambilnya lalu masuk kembali ke rumah dan menyerahkan amplop tersebut kepada Chello.

"Siapa Seung hyun oppa? Dan ini apa?" Tanya Chello sambil memegang amplop mission card

"Tidak ada seorang pun diluar hanya Mission card ternyata." Jawab T.O.P

"Mission card lagi? Hem, kira-kira misi apalagi yang akan mereka berikan kepada kita ya, Seung hyun oppa?" tanya Chello

"Entahlah, coba Chello-ssi buka." Jawab T.O.P

T.O.P dan Chello membuka amplop mission card bersamaan namun ekspresi wajah mereka langsung tersenyum, kenapa? Karena ternyata mereka melihat bagian depan mission card yang bertuliskan 'We got married'

"We got married!" ucap T.O.P dan Chello bersamaan sambil tertawa.

"Ya jadi misi kali ini we got married… hahaha, kami memang sudah menikah." Ucap T.O.P bercanda.

"Kita salah membacanya Seung hyun oppa ini bagian depan mission card." Ucap Chello kemudian membalikkan mission card tersebut.

"WGM season 5's mission card : Today is housewarming party… Invite your close friends to visit your new house!" ucap Chello melanjutkan perkataannya yang belum selesai tadi.

"Housewarming party sekarang?" ucap T.O.P tak percaya

"Yup, begitulah yang tertulis disini. Ottokke, Seung hyun oppa?" Tanya Chello

"Hmm, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan. Sepertinya kita harus segera menyiapkan keperluan pesta dan membersihkan serta menghias rumah kita." Jawab T.O.P

"Dan yang paling penting, kita harus mengundang teman-teman kita untuk datang kesini." Ucap Chello menambahkan.

"Banyak yang harus kita kerjakan ternyata. Aku pikir hari ini bisa kita lalui dengan santai." Ucap T.O.P

"Semangat, Seung hyun oppa! Siapa yang harus kita undang untuk hadir di housewarming party kita? Seung hyun oppa ada ide?" Tanya Chello.

"Sebenarnya aku malas mengundang mereka tapi apa boleh buat rasanya cuma mereka saja yang pasti akan datang." Jawab T.O.P

"Siapa Seung hyun oppa?" Tanya Chello

"Jiyong, Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri." Jawab T.O.P

"Briliant, aku senang bertemu dengan mereka lagi." Ucap Chello.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menelepon mereka sekarang." Ucap T.O.P sambil mengambil handphonenya yang berada di meja. Ia menelepon sekaligus ke empat membernya dengan Group Video Call dan secara bersamaan mereka mengangkat telepon.

"Ya~ Kalian sedang dimana?" Tanya T.O.P langsung tutup point

"Hyung, kau menelepon dengan group video call ya?" Tanya GD

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Taeyang

"Ya, hyung suara mu putus-putus berisik sekali disana!" ucap Daesung

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Seungri.

"Makanya ngomongnya satu-satu jangan berebutan seperti itu… Iya, aku menelepon kalian dengan group video call. Aku tanya sekali lagi, kalian ada dimana sekarang? Jawab bergiliran dari jiyong, taeyang, daesung dan terakhir kau seungri." Jawab T.O.P

"Aku sedang di kamar ku, memangnya kenapa hyung?" Ucap GD

"Sama aku juga ada di kamarku." Ucap Taeyang

"Aku juga." Ucap Daesung

"Aku lagi nonton tv di ruang tamu, hyung." Ucap Seungri

"Jadi kalian semua ada di dorm? Kalau kalian tidak sibuk berkunjunglah ke rumah baru ku dan Chello-ssi. Kalian tahu kan?"

"Tumben nih ngundang kami ke rumah baru kalian?" tanya Daesung.

"Iya, kami akan mengadakan house warming party. Cepat datang kesini!" jawab T.O.P dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

"Makan gratiskan, hyung?" tanya Seungri.

"Yayaya~~ cepatlah datang! Ku tunggu ya!" jawab T.O.P

"Hoooo~~~ Asik… baiklah kami akan segera kesana." Ucap GD, taeyang, seungri dan daesung bersamaan.

Akhirnya perbincangan antar member big bang itu pun berakhir dan T.O.P hanya bisa berucap, "Dasar, anak-anak ini!" sambil melihat handphonenya.

"Bagaimana? Mereka bisa datang?" tanya Chello

"Ya, mereka bisa datang." Jawab T.O.P

"Supaya lebih ramai bagaimana kalau aku mengundang JYJ oppadeul? bagaimana Seung hyun oppa?" tanya Chello

"Boleh juga… hubungi saja mereka!" ucap T.O.P.

Kemudian Chello mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon satu per satu member JYJ yaitu Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu.

Telepon pertama ~ Jaejoong

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jaejoong oppa. Ini Chello, oppa sedang ada dimana sekarang?" sapa Chello

"Annyeong, Chello. Aku sedang ada di Coffee Cojjee, memangnya ada apa kau menelepon ku?" balas Jaejoong

"Jaejoong oppa, apa kau sibuk sekarang?" tanya Chello

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa Chello?" jawab Jaejoong

"Jaejoong oppa, tahu kan aku sekarang sudah menikah dengan Seung hyun oppa?" ucap Chello

"Ohh, ya haha~ kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengungkit hal itu? Yayaya, aku tahu kalian sudah menikah. Lalu kenapa?" balas Jaejoong sambil tertawa.

"Kalau tidak sibuk datanglah ke rumah baru kami di Maiim Vision Village. Kami akan mengadakan housewarming party." Ucap Chello

"Kapan pestanya dimulai?" tanya jaejoong

"Hmm, sekitar jam 3 sore… Jaejoong oppa, bisa datangkan? Aku mohon datang ya!" jawab Chello.

"Baiklah aku akan datang." Ucap jaejoong

"Jaejoong oppa, boleh datang lebih awal dan jangan lupa hadiah untuk rumah baru kami!" Ucap Chello.

"Kenapa aku harus datang lebih awal? Kalau untuk hadiah, pasti akan ku berikan untuk kalian." Tanya Jaejoong

"Gomawo, Jaejoong oppa bantu-bantu aku memasak ya disini? aku hanya tahu sedikit masakan korea… Bantulah aku, Chef Jaejoong! Please, I need your help soon!" pinta Chello.

"Baiklah sekitar jam 1-an aku kesana." Balas Jaejoong

"Gomawo, Jaejoong oppa." Ucap Chello senang

"Iya." Ucap Jaejoong

Telepon kedua ~ Yoochun

"Oh, Chello ya~… ada apa?" tanya Yoochun langsung setelah teleponnya diangkat

"Yoochun oppa sedang ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Chello balik

"Aku sedang ada di studio. Kenapa Chello?" jawab Yoochun

"Sampai jam berapa Yoochun oppa disana?" tanya Chello

"Mungkin sampai nanti sore, ada apa Chello?" jawab Yoochun

"Bisakah kau membantuku oppa? Tolong datang ke housewarming party di rumah baru ku dan Seung hyun oppa hari ini !" Pinta Chello

"Oh, ku kira ada apa… ternyata tentang WGM. Baiklah kau beritahukan saja alamat lengkap rumah mu dan jam berapa aku harus datang?" ucap Yoochun

"Maiim Vision Village, acaranya akan dimulai jam 3 sore, Yoochun oppa. Gomawo!" balas Chello

"Iya… ya sudah kalau nanti sudah selesai pekerjaan ku disini aku akan mampir ke rumah kalian." Ucap Yoochun.

"Yoochun oppa, jangan lupa ya hadiah untuk rumah baru kami!" Pinta Chello

"Hahaha, araso… ya sudah aku tutup ya! Annyeong, sampai berjumpa disana!" balas Yoochun.

Telepon ketiga ~ Junsu

"Annyeong, Junsu oppa." Sapa Chello

"Kenapa lagi menelepon ku, Chello? Mau pesan pizza lagi?" tanya Junsu

"Aniya, Junsu oppa. Jangan negative thinking duluan dong! Apa aku mengganggu mu?" jawab Chello

"Tidak kok." Ucap Junsu

"Junsu oppa, sedang apa dan dimana sekarang?" tanya Chello

"Aku sedang latihan sepak bola di GOR, kenapa memangnya?" ucap Junsu

"Setelah itu, apa kau ada schedule lainnya?" tanya Chello

"Aku rasa tidak, kenapa?" ucap junsu

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku ingin mengundangmu untuk datang ke housewarming party di rumah baru ku dan seung hyun oppa di daerah Maiim Vision Village. Junsu oppa bisa datangkan?" Pinta Chello

"Hmmm, biar aku pikir-pikir dulu ya!" ucap junsu sedikit menggoda dan bercanda

"Please, junsu oppa! Aku juga mengundang jaejoong oppa dan yoochun oppa." Ucap Chello memohon

"Baiklah, aku akan datang, jam berapa?" ucap Junsu

"Jam 3 sore ini dan jangan lupa hadiah untuk rumah baru kami!" ucap Chello

"Hahaha~~baiklah. Sampai bertemu kembali disana ya!" ucap Junsu

"Okay, My best ever brother. Gomawo~" ucap Chello

Selesai sudah mengundang para tamu di housewarming party T.O.P dan Chello. Ini saatnya mereka mempersiapkan pesta tersebut. Akhirnya T.O.P dan Chello membagi tugas Chello yang memasak hidangan pesta sedangkan T.O.P bertugas untuk bersih-bersih dan mendekorasi rumah mereka. Mereka mulai melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Kali ini, Chello akan membuat makanan rumahan khas korea yang ia bisa dan menurut T.O.P lebih baik menunya dibanyakkan dagingnya karena para tamu terhormat yang mereka undang sangat menyukai daging. Kebetulan sekali di kulkas mereka juga banyak sekali bahan makanan seperti daging dan sayuran. Chello akan memasak Soondubu jjigae (soft tofu stew), Soe-Galbijjim (semur iga sapi), Bulgogi (Daging Panggang), Tteokgalbi, Japchae (Soun Goreng), Kongnamul Kook (Sup Tauge), Dubu-jorim (Tahu Goreng), Chamchi Jeon (bakwan tuna), kimchi-jeon (bakwan kimchi), Mandu Twigim (Pangsit Goreng) dan tidak lupa kimchi sebagai makanan pelengkap.

Butuh waktu yang sangat panjang untuk membuat semua makanan tersebut dan Chello sangat fokus memasak sehingga ia sama sekali tidak berbicara kepada T.O.P. T.O.P pun yang melihat Chello sangat serius memasak tidak berani untuk mengganggunya. T.O.P membersihkan hampir seluruh rumah dan setelah membersihkan seluruh ruangan, Ia mulai mendekorasi rumahnya dengan memasang foto-foto bersama dengan Chello di berbagai tempat untuk dipajang. Selama kegiatan itu berlangsung, T.O.P sengaja menyalakan mp3 player supaya tidak terlalu sepi dan hal tersebut membuat suasana rumah mereka terlihat lebih hidup.

Beberapa makanan yang di masak oleh Chello telah matang dan di hidangkan dimeja makan. T.O.P yang sudah selesai membereskan rumah mulai membantu Chello didapur.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku bantu?" tanya T.O.P

"Seung hyun oppa, tolong siapkan cemilan yang ada di lemari itu dan hidangkan di meja ruang tamu! Gomawo, Seung hyun oppa!" jawab Chello

"Baiklah, iya sama-sama." Balas T.O.P

Saat hampir semua makanan telah siap, tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. T.O.P dan Chello saling memandang kemudian,

"Ottokke? Mereka sudah datang?" tanya Chello.

"Mungkin Jaejoong hyung yang datang, bukankah tadi Chello-ssi yang memintanya untuk datang lebih awal?" jawab T.O.P

"Oh, iya… Seung hyun oppa, tolong dilihat ya! Aku sedang sibuk seperti ini… kalau itu Jaejoong oppa yang datang suruh langsung ke dapur aja ya. Gomawo, Seung hyun oppa." Ucap Chello

T.O.P pun pergi menuju pintu dan benar saja ternyata Jaejoong sudah berada didepan pintu rumah mereka. T.O.P langsung membukakan pintu dan berkata. "Oh, Hyung… kau datang. Silakan masuk!"

"Wow, ternyata rumah kalian bagus sekali ya persis seperti yang kulihat di tv." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Gomawo, hyung. Oh, iya kata Chello kau sudah ditunggu di dapur." Ucap T.O.P

"Aish, istrimu yang satu ini… baiklah dimana dapurnya aku sudah siap untuk berperang?" ucap Jaejoong

T.O.P dan Jaejoong pergi menuju dapur sebelum sampai menuju dapur mata jaejoong tertuju pada meja makan yang telah banyak terhidang makanan khas korea buatan Chello.

"Annyeong, Chello." Sapa jaejoong

"Oh, Jaejoong oppa, annyeong. Gomawo, oppa!" ucap Chello

"Chello, ya~… kau bilang hanya tau sedikit tentang makanan korea tapi kulihat di meja makan tadi sudah banyak sekali makanan yang terhidang." Ucap Jaejoong

"Mianhaeyo oppa, aku hanya tahu itu saja kok… gak lebih. Oh iya tolong bantu aku memasak oppa, aku butuh tenaga ekstra yaitu kau , oppa!" balas Chello

"Chello…Chello…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Cepatlah jaejoong oppa sebentar lagi jam 3, tamunya akan pada datang!" ucap Chello agak tidak sabar

"Mana apronnya? Tidak mungkinkan aku memasak tanpa apron, sayang sekali baju ku ini kalau kena noda." tanya Jaejoong.

"Mianhae jaejoong oppa, kami hanya punya 2 apron." Jawab Chello

"Kalau begitu kau, T.O.P, lepaskan apron mu itu!" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kearah apron yang dikenakan oleh T.O.P

T.O.P pun kaget ketika Jaejoong meminta apronnya dan refleks ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di apron yang ia kenakan (ekspresi kaget, misalnya disuruh lepas pakaiannya gitu…).

"Ya T.O.P, kau pikir aku akan menyuruh membuka pakaian mu semuanya apa? Cepat lepaskan apronnya! Aku mau memasak nanti nyonya besar akan marah lagi." Ucap Jaejoong sedikit tertawa kecil sambil melirik kearah Chello.

Dengan sangat amat terpaksa T.O.P menyerahkan apron tersebut, ia sebenarnya tidak rela menyerahkan apron couple nya. Tapi apa boleh buat semua ini demi kelancaran makanan untuk housewarming party rumah baru T.O.P dan Chello. Chello dan Jaejoong sibuk memasak dan T.O.P hanya menunggu masakan tersebut matang dan menaruhnya di meja makan. Akhirnya dengan bantuan jaejoong, semua makanan telah siap tepat pada waktunya dan mendapatkan bonus makanan lagi dari Jaejoong, Ia membuatkan tteokbokki andalannya yang sangat enak.

Selesai memasak semuanya, T.O.P mengajak Jaejoong untuk duduk di ruang tamu sedangkan Chello pamit untuk membersihkan diri dan berdandan.

~0~

Tepat pukul 3 sore satu per satu tamu kehormatan itu pun datang. GD, Taeyang, Daesung dan Seungri datang bersamaan. Mereka sangat kagum dengan rumah baru T.O.P dan Chello walaupun dulu mereka pernah syuting disini tapi rumah tersebut agak berbeda dari yang dulu. Tiba-tiba saja suasana rumah menjadi sangat ramai sejak kedatangan member big bang yang lain. Mereka bernostalgia saat-saat syuting video Secret Garden parody. T.O.P menyuruh mereka semua untuk tutup mulut dihadapan Chello tentang video tersebut karena ia malu sekali. Kemudian tidak butuh waktu yang lama Junsu dan Yoochun datang, suasana jadi makin ramai. Ada sih perasaan canggung diantara member big bang yang lain terhadap JYJ soalnya lama mereka tidak berjumpa dan juga karena hubungan antar sunbae & hoobae tapi tetap kebersamaan mereka tetap kocak sekali.

Chello yang mendengar keramaian yang terjadi di lantai bawah dari kamarnya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah. Saat Chello turun dari tangga, semua pria yang berada di lantai bawah menatapnya dengan pipi yang merona. Melihat hal tersebut, T.O.P langsung menghalangi pandangan mereka semua dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Aish… kalian ini semuanya!" ucap T.O.P

"Annyeong…" ucap Chello sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Annyeonghaseyo, hyungsunnim." Sapa All Big Bang member kecuali T.O.P

"Annyeong, Chello." Sapa JYJ

"Wah, hyungsunnim… kau sangat cantik." Ucap Seungri.

"Gomawo." Ucap chello.

"Oh iya, Chello dan T.O.P… ini hadiah untuk kalian dari ku." Ucap Jaejoong memberikan sebuah cake dan sebuah bingkisan parcel seperangkat coffee maker, cangkir coffee dan tentu saja kopinya juga.

"Aku bawa wine untuk hadiah pernikahan dan rumah baru kalian." Ucap Yoochun

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa jadi aku belikan saja sepasang boneka teddy bear ini untuk kalian." Ucap Junsu

"Gomawo, JYJ oppadeul." Ucap Chello

"Gomawo hyung." Ucap T.O.P

"Kami juga membawakan hadiah untuk kalian." Ucap GD, taeyang, daesung dan seungri.

"Ini hadiah special dari ku. Silakan dibuka hyung & hyungsunnim!" Ucap GD sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kado berukuran besar. Kemudian Chello dan T.O.P membuka box tersebut dan melihat sepasang piyama berbentuk hewan kelinci.

"Gomawo, GD-ssi. Neomu cute~" ucap Chello

"Khusus untuk hyungsunnim yang paling cantik, aku, Daesungie memberikan seperangkat kosmetik perawatan head to toe nomor 1 di korea untuk mu!" Ucap Daesung

"Gomawo, Daesung-ssi." ucap Chello

"Ini untuk kalian hyung & hyungsunnim… jangan dilihat dari ukurannya ya ini sangat berguna untuk kalian." Ucap taeyang.

Chello dan T.O.P membuka kado dari Taeyang dan ternyata isinya adalah sumpit.

"Sumpit?" ucap seluruh orang yang berada dirumah tersebut kecuali Chello.

"Itu sangat berguna nantinya untuk hyung & hyungsunnim makan, benarkan hyungsunnim?" ucap Taeyang

"Hadiahnya sangat unik dan bagus sekali, Seung hyun oppa lihat disumpit ini terukir nama kita T.O.P love Chello. Gomawo Taeyang-ssi." ucap Chello

"Nah, sekarang lihat … hehe tunggu sebentar ya! Hadiahnya ada dimobil aku ambil dulu." Ucap Seungri

"Seungri…seungri…" ucap T.O.P sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Akhirnya Seungri pun datang membawa sebuah box berukuran panjang lalu berkata, "Jjaa jjaan… ini hadiah dari ku untuk hyung yang paling ku cintai dan hyungsunnim yang paling cantik… kalian semua penasaran kan?" ucap seungri

"Ya, seungri-ya… jangan membuat kami semua bertanya-tanya! Cepat tunjukkan kepada kami." Ucap T.O.P

"Aku harap hyung & hyungsunnim bisa mendekat kearah ku, untuk menerima hadiah ini secara resmi dan membukanya bersama-sama." Pinta Seungri.

Chello & T.O.P pun mendekat kearah Seungri dan Seungri dengan terhormatnya memberikan hadiah tersebut seperti memberikan penghargaan kepada T.O.P dan Chello sambil berjabat tangan.

"Jiyong hyung, tolong fotokan ya!" ucap Seungri, dengan terpaksa GD pun menjadi photographer dadakan.

"Baiklah silakan dibuka hadiah dari ku!" ucap seungri

T.O.P mengeluarkan hadiah tersebut dari box, hadiah itu berupa seperti tirai gorden penutup jendela dan T.O.P pun bertanya kepada Seungri, "Ya seungri apa ini tirai gorden jendela?"

"Semacam itu…. Tunggu dulu sebelum tali penariknya di buka. Boleh kah aku minta daesung hyung untuk membantuku memegangnya (tiang gantungan tirai gorden), Nanti Hyung dan hyungsunnim yang menarik secara perlahan tali penariknya ya? Nanti aku hitung 1, 2, 3, okay?" pinta Seungri

Daesung pun mengikuti perintah Seungri, lalu setelah seungri menghitung 1 sampai 3, secara perlahan T.O.P dan Chello menarik tali penarik tirai gorden tersebut. Muncullah secara perlahan blind curtain yang terdapat foto first kiss T.O.P dan Chello pada saat honeymoon dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. Kontan saja semuanya terkejut dan respons yang cukup berlebihan baik dari Big bang maupun JYJ menanggapi blind curtain tersebut, mereka sampai beranjak dari tempat duduk dan sambil berkata, "WOW!"

Chello dan T.O.P tersipu malu, Chello dan T.O.P secara refleks menutupi foto tersebut dengan tubuh mereka.

"Ya, apa yang sedang kalian lihat, hah? Ini privasi kami bukan untuk konsumsi publik." Ucap T.O.P

"Andwaeyo, jangan lihat lagi!" pinta Chello yang terlihat sangat malu.

"Wah~~ Daebak!" ucap GD

"Kiss…Kiss…Kiss!" ucap seluruh tamu meminta T.O.P dan chello mengulangi adegan first kiss mereka.

"Ya~, Seungri-ya! Kau mau mati! Bagaimana kau dapat foto ini, hah?" Ucap T.O.P sambil mengejar Seungri yang kabur.

"Mianhae…Mianhae…Mianhaeyo hyung. Aku tidak sengaja menemukan filenya di laptop mu." Ucap Seungri memberikan penjelasan kepada T.O.P dan seungri berlari sangat ketakutan

"Ya… Hyungnim tolong aku!" Ucap seungri memohon kepada seluruh hyung-hyungnya yang hanya bisa tertawa melihat penderitaan Seungri.

~0~

Setelah keributan yang diperbuat oleh Seungri yang keadaanya sekarang cukup mengenaskan karena mendapatkan hukuman dari T.O.P, akhirnya mereka mulai makan bersama hidangan yang telah disiapkan oleh Chello, T.O.P dan Jaejoong di meja makan. Mereka memakan hampir semua makanan yang berada diatas meja dan tidak tersisa satupun makanan. Selesai makan mereka kembali, ke ruang tamu untuk mengobrol bersama. Saat ditengah-tengah obrolan mereka, tiba-tiba saja daesung menanyakan tentang kakaknya Chello yaitu Han Gyeri yang merupakan salah satu member vocal group paling hits di dunia 'Queen of Asia'

Intermezzo sebentar mengenai Queen of Asia (my original fiction characters),biar nyambung nanti ceritanya soalnya.

Queen of Asia merupakan vocal group keturunan Asia yang memiliki bakat luar biasa dalam segala bidang khususnya olah vocal/menyanyi, dance, composer, arragment lagu dan banyak bakat lain serta kecantikan natural asia mereka yang hampir membuat seluruh orang baik laki-laki maupun wanita jadi kagum. Queen of Asia terdiri atas 5 member wanita asia yang berasal dari negara Taiwan, India, Jepang, Korea & Indonesia. Queen of Asia dibentuk oleh pencari bakat nomor 1 di dunia James Simon Cowell (Juri American idol & X-factor yang terkenal garang itu lho… sebenarnya namanya Simon Cowell aja tapi aku suka namanya jadi James aka ). Queen of Asia memulai debutnya di USA dan Eropa jadi mereka termasuk jajaran musisi papan atas dunia, bisa dibilang mereka seperti Spice girls dan inilah Queen of Asia :

Ella Chen (Leader Queen of Asia,Sub vocalist/Main Rapper, Taiwan, umur 28 tahun, personality : Tomboy style)

Radha Khan (2nd main vocalist & Lead Dancer, India, umur 27 tahun, personality : Sexy style)

Han Gyeri (1st main vocalist, Korea, umur 25 tahun, personality : Fashionable style)

Uzumaki Naru (vocalist, Jepang, umur 24 tahun, personality : Girly style)

Gie (Lead vocalist, Indonesia, umur 23 tahun, personality : Perfect & talented Style)

Bisa dibilang ke lima member Queen of Asia ini sangat perfect dari segi apapun makanya nama grup mereka Queen of Asia yaitu Ratu Asia.

Intermezzo end~

Diulang kembali, Saat ditengah-tengah obrolan mereka, tiba-tiba saja daesung menanyakan tentang kakaknya Chello yaitu Han Gyeri yang merupakan salah satu member vocal group paling hits di dunia 'Queen of Asia'.

"Hyunsunnim, Salam ya sama Han Gyeri nuna! Salam dari Daesung Big Bang. Bisakan? sampaikan kepadanya aku nge-fans banget sama Han Gyeri nuna, khususnya Queen of Asia." Ucap Daesung

"Aku juga…Aku juga ya, Hyungsunnim." Pinta GD, Taeyang dan Seungri.

"JYJ hyungnim, gak ikutan nitip salam buat Queen of Asia?" tanya Seungri.

"Kami tidak perlu nitip salam ke mereka, tinggal telepon atau message saja." Jawab Junsu.

"Oh, iya kalian bersahabat baik kan dengan Queen of Asia. Wah enaknya, kami juga mau dong di kenalkan dengan Queen of Asia." Ucap seungri.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita video call mereka?" Usul Chello. Big Bang dan JYJ langsung antusias dan semangat.

"Apa mereka tidak sibuk sekarang?" tanya GD.

"Aku rasa tidak… Chello, video call saja Gyeri ! Mereka sepertinya sedang tidak ada kesibukan." Jawab Jaejoong

"Wah, hyungnim bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Seungri kepada Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja dia tahu." ucap Chello, Yoochun dan Junsu bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah dan para member big bang mencium ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan disini.

"Ya sudahlah aku akan menghubungi Gyeri eonni lewat video call. Biar lebih nyaman video callnya aku akan memasangkan kabel interconnection ke Samsung Smart TV (mianhaeyo jadi iklan ^_^) dulu ya!" Ucap Chello.

Chello kemudian mencoba menghubungi Gyeri yang sekarang berada di apartemennya di USA. Sebelum melakukan video call, Chello sempat mengirim sms ke Gyeri untuk mengangkat teleponnya tanpa memberitahukan keadaan dimana Chello meneleponnya yaitu dengan adanya keberadaan Big Bang dan JYJ. Setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya Gyeri mengangkat teleponnya. Kamera yang digunakan untuk video call diarahkan ke Chello dulu, supaya Gyeri tidak terlalu terkejut karena begitu banyak laki-laki yang akan berkomunikasi dengannya via video call.

"Hallo, Gyeri eonni!" sapa Chello dengan riangnya.

"Hallo, Chello. How do you do, sis?" balas Gyeri. Disini para member big bang berkomentar, "Wah, neomu ippo, suaranya juga "merdu sekali tapi kenapa harus berbahasa inggris?"

"Fine, eonni.. and you?"

"Great…Feeling so much better now. When will you comeback? I miss you."

"Miss you too, eonni. I don't know…My holiday isn't finish yet"

"Eonnie, kita berbicara dengan bahasa korea saja ya? Aku agak canggung lagi nih ngomong bahasa inggris."

"Okay, Araso. Oh, ya bagaimana kabar omma, appa dan Nam?" tanya Gyeri

"Baik, eonni. Oh, iya eonni ada yang ingin berkenalan dan menyapamu." Ucap Chello.

Nah, ini lah saatnya bagi Big Bang dan JYJ akan berbicara langsung dengan Gyeri, jadi mereka siap-siap merapikan penampilang biar memberikan kesan pertama yang baik kepada Gyeri.

"Siapa?" tanya gyeri

"Tunggu sebentar ya akan aku arahkan kameranya dulu. Kalian siap 1,2,3! Please greeting to my best ever sister in the world, Han gyeri."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Han gyeri-ssi!" sapa Big bang dan JYJ

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo. Mianhaeyo, kalau boleh aku tau kalian siapa ya?" tanya Gyeri

"Perkenalkan kami Big Bang, Han gyeri-ssi!" ucap Big bang

"Ya! gyeri kau tidak mengenali kami? Aku Junsu dan disini juga ada yoochun dan jaejoong hyung." Ucap Junsu sedikit berteriak.

"Oh my god… Big Bang & JYJ?!" ucap Gyeri tidak percaya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Big Bang. Manasobangapseumnida. Bukankah salah satu member Big Bang adalah my brother-in law, T.O.P-ssi?" ucap Gyeri.

"Ah iya, Mianhaeyo atas kelakuan teman-teman ku yang kurang sopan. Aku akan memperkenalkan diri secara resmi kepada Han gyeri-ssi. Perkenalkan aku Choi Seung hyun-imnida, T.O.P, senang bertemu dengan anda, han gyeri-ssi.

"Ya, senang bertemu dengan anda juga, T.O.P-ssi. Gwenchanayo, kalian boleh lanjut memperkenalkan diri kepadaku, mianhaeyo aku tidak hapal member big bang yang lain." Ucap Gyeri

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kwon Jiyong - imnida,G-dragon, leader of big bang. Manasobangapseumnida, Han Gyeri-ssi." ucap GD

"Annyeonghaseyo, Taeyang-imnida. Manasobangapseumnida, Han Gyeri-ssi." ucap Taeyang

"Annyeonghaseyo, Daesung-imnida. Manasobangapseumnida, Han Gyeri-ssi." ucap Daesung

"Annyeonghaseyo, Seungri-imnida. Manasobangapseumnida, Han Gyeri nuna." Ucap Seungri

"Senang bisa mengenal kalian semua. Bagaimana bisa kalian berkumpul seperti ini?" Balas Gyeri

"Chello dan T.O.P sedang mengadakan housewarming party, kami semua diundang." Jawab Junsu

"Wah, benarkah itu? Aku iri sekali tidak bisa berada disana."

"Ya, kau daritadi tidak memperhatikan aku sepertinya." Junsu agak jealous.

"Mianhaeyo, JYJ oppadeul. Bukankah kita sering berkomunikasi, gantian dong beri kesempatan pada aku untuk mengenal yang , I really miss you, bro!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara beberapa orang yang mendekati Gyeri dan ternyata itu adalah Ella, Radha dan Naru yang penasaran mendengar Gyeri begitu berisik mengobrol dengan seseorang lewat video call.

"Who?" tanya Ella.

"Chello, JYJ and Big Bang." Jawab Gyeri.

"Greeting them, Ella cie, Radha, Naru, please!"

Kemudian Ella, Radha dan Naru memperkenalkan diri dengan menggunakan bahasa korea tentunya. Queen of Asia memang diharuskan menguasi 6 bahasa yang salah satunya adalah korea. Big Bang sangat kagum dan bangga karena mereka bisa berbicara langsung dengan idolanya yaitu Queen of Asia. Namun kurang satu member Queen of Asia yang belum menampakkan wajahnya. Member yang paling perfect dalam segala bidang yaitu Gie. Gyeri menyuruh Naru untuk memanggil Gie bergabung dengan mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya yang paling di tunggu sebenarnya oleh Big bang dan jaejoong jyj yaitu Gie. Gie memberikan salam dan memperkenalkan diri lalu setelah itu kurang lebih tiga puluh menit perbincangan video call antara Chello, Big Bang, JYJ dan Queen of Asia berlangsung.

Setelah itu, para tamu undangan housewarming party T.O.P & Chello akhirnya pamit pulang. T.O.P dan Chello benar-benar kelelahan sekali, sudah tidak ada tenaga untuk membersihkan tumpukan piring kotor dan sampah. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di kamar. Housewarming party yang dilaksanakan oleh T.O.P dan Chello berhasil dan memberikan kenangan yang indah tidak hanya untuk mereka namun para tamu yang diundang.

TBC

**Interview**

PD : "Bagaimana acara Housewarming Party kalian hari ini?"

T.O.P : "Sangat melelahkan dan secara tiba-tiba suasana rumah sangat ramai sekali tapi aku juga senang bisa berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabat kami apalagi dirumah baru kami. Aku bisalah sedikit pamer kepada mereka bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan kami, maklum yang kami undang semuanya masih pada single alias bujangan. Aku bisa lihat ekspresi mereka yang iri sekali dengan kehidupan ku yang sekarang."

Chello : "Aku belum pernah mengadakan housewarming party ataupun pesta di rumah sebelumnya, ternyata mengadakan pesta dirumah itu sangat menyenangkan sekali walaupun capek sih. Aku senang member Big Bang, JYJ oppadeul mau datang ke rumah kami dan meramaikan acara housewarming party kami. Ternyata mereka sangat perhatian terhadap kami. Yang jelas acara housewarming party kali ini menyenangkan sekali, gomawo semuanya!"

**End of Interview**

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mohon direview ya ^_^

See you next chapter~~~


End file.
